Kizuna
by Izume Hope
Summary: After four years the aliens come back to help the Mews fight a new enemy. That doesn't quite work out the way they thought... PxL KxI TxP
1. Chapter 1: When two collapse

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew people.**

**Now, enjoy!**

The rain crashes into the earth with the power of millions of bullets. There are puddles everywhere, reflecting the white lightening. The thunder roars furious and the wind whistles it's way through every little corner of the earth with a scornful laughter. Everyone who's still outside on the streets hurries towards his home. Except for one young girl, who stands seemingly doubting under a tree next to a pond in a park. She clasps a bag in her hands. Her eyes look torn, as if she is between to minds. She knows that she shouldn't be standing underneath a tree when there's a thunderstorm, but if she steps away from it now all of her books will be soaked. She can't stand the thought of the wet pages and the running ink without freezing immediately. Besides, these books are from the library, so they're not hers to ruin.

With a sigh she slides down the tree and stares with pulled op knees to the wild waves that the wind created in the once so lovely pond. She doesn't like it when the water is this turbulent. It makes her feel uncomfortable.

After a while her teeth begin to chatter, without her noticing it. The rain has got her completely soaked and her cold clothes stick to her body like ice. It almost hurts. But her books are safe and that's the only thing that matters to the girl right now. Her green hair droops in dark wisps down her pale face. An enormous thunderclap strikes through the park. The girl cringes even further and closes her eyes. She is frightened.

Retasu has always been afraid of thunderstorms. When she was younger, she used to hide behind the couch with the curtains closed. Then her parents would come sit next to her to comfort her and to distract her with old photo albums. She'd fall asleep in her father's arms, smiling. But now she isn't safe at home behind the couch. She is lying underneath a tree, shivering heavily, curled up like a little hedgehog. Protecting her books, her treasure. Meanwhile tears are prudently escaping her clear, blue eyes. To distract herself she tries to think about last afternoon. It had been a regular day.

She worked in Café Mew Mew and didn't break any plates today, even though it was very busy and she got really nervous because she had the feeling everyone was looking at her stumbling around in her clumsy way. There was one time she almost dropped a cup because she was startled by a bird that flew into one of the windows. Her friend and colleague Mint immediately ran outside, concerned about the little creature. That was one of the few times she had seen Mint being sweet to and concerned about anything but her tea break or Zakuro, another friend and colleague of theirs. It was kind of confusing.

Another thunderclap strikes through the park. Retasu smothers her own shriek. The tears are now flowing richly from her eyes. Quickly she starts to think about last afternoon some more. It had been, like always, a busy afternoon. The café was bulging with costumers en she had to run to keep everyone satisfied, including her boss Ryou who had been keeping a close eye on her all day. It had made her really agitated and insecure. Again. She had been the last one to leave today. After she changed back to her normal clothing she had bumped into Ryou. Literally.

She had crashed into him with an huge bump. So heavily that her glasses had fallen of her nose, causing her to not able to see anything. Nevertheless, she knew exactly who she had ran into. She could feel it from the way her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm so sorry!" she cried panicked while she found her heartbeat raising. Silently she had cursed herself and her weak heart. It was so stupid that after four years she still had an immense weak spot for Ryou. He was her boss, for heavens sake! And still… still her heart keeps on racing whenever he gets close. Once she felt his lips on her, deep under water. She never lost that feeling.

Ryou had picked up her glasses and carefully put them back on her nose. After that he had smiled to her. A rare, stunningly smile that knocked the wind out of her. "No need to apologize. You did good today". And he had been gone, leaving her in shock.

From that shock she went to the park, simply to read something on the water's edge. She is reading Romeo and Juliet. Again. The story keeps on touching her. And every time when Juliet wakes up and finds her Romeo next to her, dead, Retasu cries. She always gets completely wrapped up in books. A relic from the time when she rather spent time in books then in reality. Her… change made a sudden end to that era. With her change the reality had become too hard and cold to ignore, but at the same time it had become warm. From that point her friends had always been there. Ryou also, but she isn't sure that is something positive… She just never got rid of that unreasonable crush of hers. He's too close to. Of course, she has had crushes on other guys. She even had a boyfriend one time, something that surprised herself more then anyone. But every time she gets back to Ryou in some annoying way she doesn't understand. It's kind of frightening. She wonders if he ever knew. If he knows right now. If she wouldn't have been this cold, she probably would have blushed. She can't bear to think of it. Still… Who knows? He's smart enough to see it himself and if not there always is a chance Pudding told him. She can imagine the cheerful, talkative teenager doing something like that. By accident, of course. She would never mean to do it on purpose, knowing it would bring Retasu into trouble.

Pudding is now the age of Retasu when she first changed. Strange, it seems such a long time ago. She can't even imagine not being who she is right now. A lot of things happened in the past four years.. Still she has managed to stay the same as always. She doesn't know how she did that herself. She has been taking care of Pudding a bit. The girl feels like her best friend as well as her little sister. Also, she's been living in the library like before. But she's proud to admit that her clumsiness lessen a bit. Her ability to make dolls has improved as well. She has matured. Four years…

Suddenly the alarm bells in the back of her head begin to jingle. Retasu opens her blue eyes and gets up, suspicious. Her experiences have taught her that you should always listen to your instinct. And at this moment, her instinct is screaming.

The wind blow the tresses of her hair, dark from the rain, playfully around her face. Like it's teasing her. The rain has slowly lessened, she notices. Now there's only icy drizzle left. Her hand slides of its own accord to the golden pendant, hanging from a necklace around her neck. She always carries it with her nowadays, just in case. Not that something is likely to happen, but still. Something's happening right now too and she's happy to have the pendant close to her. It makes her feel a little safe. Her eyes scan the darkness of the park. She notices something from the corner of her eyes and quickly turns her head to a tree on the other side of the water's edge, right in front of her. The lightening lightens up the tree for a second or so, but there's nothing to be seen. Carefully her eyes continue to scan every single leave in the tree, until her eyes contact the thing she was searching for and didn't want to find at the same time.

Black. The eyes are black. Deep, pitch black and cold as ice. Metallic. Vast like a storm above a wild sea. She can see the lightening reflecting and the thunder is also to be seen there, in the black.

Retasu stares into those black eyes, petrified, wondering if her mind is playing a game with her. It must have been her thinking of the past from a few moments ago that caused this hallucination she's staring at right now, that's it. That's why she is imagining seeing those eyes.

They're exactly as they are in her memories, a perfect reflection. Maybe a little more mature, a little wiser. Older. Changed in the past four years. Every night she dreams about those eyes. It's like walking into one of her dreams. Maybe she fell asleep underneath the tree or maybe she's finally gone mad. Everything is more likely then that he would really be sitting there, in that tree, with those black eyes that burn a hole in her heart. She doesn't understand. She thought she had wiped away every single memory of him she had left.

A while after they left she noticed that she couldn't stop thinking about him. That she dreamt about him. His eyes, the way his hair fell, his way of moving and thinking. It freaked her out and step by step she had eliminated him from her life. Keeping her in her mind wouldn't solve anything, it didn't mean anything. It was pointless. So she didn't.

One way or another this delusion seems to dissolve all of the effort she has put into getting rid of the part of her that he had conquered. She doesn't want to move. She doesn't want to go just to find nothing. She'd rather stay under this tree forever then going to that other tree and find the nothing she knows will be there. The most compelling memory forces itself into her mind again. That last look. That last look behind before he gave his life for them. That look has kept haunting her ever since he sent it. She still can't name it, though she's been trying to for the past four years. He was willing to give his life, to give everything. For them. For… her?

No, that's a silly thought. Of course not. He never thought of her in that way. His lack of heart is known everywhere. But still… To be honest, she never believed he doesn't have a heart. He cared for his people and his friends, she's sure about that. He just didn't care about… them. This world, these people. He didn't give a damn. Not the slightest bit. He was always heartless and cold. Still he was angry, angry at the ones that were destroying this beautiful planet. But he didn't show, so she isn't sure. She can name only one time she saw something in his eyes that she could call an emotion. During that last look. Retasu cringes again. Hurt. It hurts.

The lightening seems to come out of nowhere, cleaving the tree with a horrible cracking sound. It's like it cries out from a terrifying pain. The roots tear off en slowly, exasperatingly slow, it begins to fall. Retasu is standing on the exact place where it will come down, but she doesn't move. She can't bring herself to moving. If she moves, everything will be gone.

She understands now. That's it. She'll die. She'll die and that's why her subconscious is showing her those eyes for one last time. She's glad that the last thing she'll see will be those black eyes staring back at her. That's a nice ending of her life. She smiled slightly. Yes, a nice ending.

The next second the eyes are gone. Just disappeared, most likely into the nothing of her subconscious they came from. Faded in the darkness of the evening air. The girl closes her eyes to detain the black colour a little longer. The icy drizzle rinses her salt tears from her face. The cracking sound is coming closer.

The hit doesn't come from the direction she was expecting. From her side something crashed into her with an unknown power and drags her along through the air. Wait, then she isn't going to die? Is it a dream after all? No, impossible. Even with all the power of every single world she knows and doesn't know she wouldn't be able to think of this feeling. Those strong arms that are curling around her and press her protective against oneself. The feeling of her head on his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat. It feels strange and known at the same time. Still…

It can't be him. Most likely it's someone completely different. Presently she will open her eyes and see a stranger. Green eyes, brown ones maybe. But not the metallic black she is longing for so bad.

No, wait, hold it, stop. She isn't longing for those eyes, for that face. That would be the same as longing for pain and that would be totally insane. Because looking him in the eyes would be equal to being hurt. Hurt with the same pain she wakes up with every single morning after he haunted her dreams and that pain multiplied by a thousand or more. Of course she wouldn't want that. She isn't masochistic or suicidal.

The tree comes down on the wet earth with a noise that makes her ears burst and makes the ground shiver. Her saviour wards off the blow of hitting the ground with his shoulder and then pushes her even tighter to his chest to protect her from the splintering wood. Still as death they remain lying on the ground, the echo of the tree's collapsing still in the evening air. The drizzle can't reach her face anymore. Retasu doesn't want to open her eyes. Not just yet. Let her dream of the face she won't see ever again some more.

"Retasu?". Wow. Her subconscious really surpassed itself this time. He even sounds like him. "Are you injured?". Yes, he would ask the same, she supposes. Always first analyze the effects. Logic, that's what his life is about. At least, it was when he left four years ago, as far as she could tell. "Retasu?" the voice repeats "Are you injured?". Wait, he knows her name. So that would mean she actually knows this guy. The girl sighs. It's time to wake up. Her saviour turns her around in his arms so she comes to face him and he can look at her features. Tears are running across her cheeks and she keeps her eyes closed, as if she desperately tries to hold on to something that'll be gone soon. She shivers, her lips are blue from the cold. Carefully, exasperatingly slow, the girl opens her blue eyes and looks at him. Her eyes immediately become like saucers.

Black. His eyes are black. Metallic black, with a slight, mysterious shimmer. Eyes like a huge storm. She can see her own reflection in it. They're a special kind of black, dark and deep but still bright as sunlight. Moving, always moving. Angry but scheming. His black. And they're close. They're noses almost touch. Oddly enough it doesn't hurt at all. It makes her feel all warm and almost like she is shimmering herself. She missed those eyes like hell.

"Retasu". It's a conclusion this time. It's her. Mew Lettuce in her human form. Retasu. She can see his lips move as he speaks to her. His voice is low and hypnotic. She wouldn't be able to move if she would have wanted to. Luckily she doesn't want to move at all. The voice belongs to the lips. The lips belong to the eyes. The eyes belong to him. Him. Her blue lips whisper his name. "Pai…".

"Retasu". "Pai". "Retasu". "Pai". "Retasu". Silence. They can't go on like this, nothing will come of it. Still she can't bring herself to say anything else. So she remains silent, staring at him. He's here. Very close. Unbelievably close. She can stare at him once again. He's back. He came back and- "You saved my life" Retasu says astonished. She isn't used to him saving her life. She's used to him trying to kill her. But, they're not enemies anymore. Still she can't seem to put the puzzle together. Why in heavens name did he save her?

Another thunderclap. Retasu cringes and closes her eyes again. No. Please. Unintentional she nuzzles her face to his neck, looking for protection. "You didn't run away". Her moist hair tickles his thin lips as he speaks. Retasu gasps when hearing his voice. "Why didn't you run away?". Retasu doesn't move. She recalls the moment she could've ran, but didn't, entranced by his eyes. He doesn't understand. Neither does she, she has to admit. "I… eh, well, I-". "You just kept standing on the same spot and looked at me, even though you were on the point of getting crushed by that large tree". "I- Yes, I did…". "Why?". Completely rational of course. Exactly like she remembers him. There's no emotion in his voice and that's exactly what stirs up a lot of emotions within her. "You… I was… frozen, because, eh, I was frightened". "You were frightened by the tree" he concludes. "No! Well, yes, also, of course, but I was mostly frightened by, well, you, actually". She feels herself blush and bites her lips. What is she saying? "By me?". "Yes, do you think it odd, the last time you came to earth you we're trying to extinguish humankind". Pai is silent. Retasu immediately hates herself for saying that. "I mean, I'm sorry, Pai-san, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, you just frightened me". Alright, that's it. Now she has completely ruined everything. Retasu keeps her eyes closed. Just a little longer…

Another thunderclap. Retasu utters a frightened little cry. "You're scared" he says, without reacting to her helpless jabber. "I-". Retasu wants to deny, but notices she can't. "Yes. I'm scared". "You fight enemies that are more powerful then you are, yet still you fear thunder". "Yes. And I also fear clowns". Darn, now she has given away another insignificant yet embarrassing secret of hers. She really is bad at conversing with him, she supposes. She catches her breath when she feels his fingers gently caress the dark tresses of her hair. "There is no need to do so". Ironic, isn't it? Her former enemy with the eyes like thunder is trying to take away her fear for the thunder, with success. And not just her former enemy. No. Him. _Pai_. The one she has always feared the most and yet also always has been concentrated on the most. It was like every time she was fighting one of his creations or comrades, she couldn't stop looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He intrigued her. He was different from the others. So cold, yet so determined in helping his people. Never any emotion on his face. The best fighter of them all. Taruto was still a child and Kisshu always got carried away by his feelings. Pai fought with a preciseness that scared her the most of all. She learned a lot by fighting him, she must say. Sometimes she even felt like he was teaching her. She knows he could have killed her a hundred times, but didn't. He just tried the same attack again until she knew how to block it, like he wanted her to. Of course she can't be sure, because his eyes never told her anything. Well, maybe once. That last look. It was something with regret and hope and anger… She still doesn't know where the anger must have come from. The only thing her simple human mind can come up with is that he didn't like to see her as he saw her: desperately holding on to Ryou. But that's a ridiculous thought. Ever since he isn't their enemy anymore he's been polite to Ryou. Still… She never believed those guys actually liked each other. It's more like they were forced into negotiation with each other, even though they would love to see the other guy, well, dead. The reason behind this will always be a secret for her, she believes. She doesn't have the guts to ask either Ryou or Pai.

The thought hits her once again. She could ask Pai. Because he's here. He's here, he's back and he's holding her tightly to his chest. His fingers are still gently caressing her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you here, Pai?". She had to ask. There must be a reason behind his visit and it would be wrong not to here out that reason because of her own selfishness. Because wanting this moment to last forever is quite selfish. His fingers immediately stops moving and Retasu wishes she had just kept her mouth shut. That wish scares her even more then the thunderclaps. Still his fingers remain lying on her hair, something that makes her heart burst like a bubble. She's pathetic.

"You are in danger". Silence. "What do you mean?". She was right. This _is_ important. Danger. "I rather explain that when everyone is near, so that I don't have to repeat it". "Of course". Retasu nods her head while opening her eyes with a sigh. She doesn't want it to end just yet… But it's already over. The moment is gone. She has to get back to real life. Pai gets up and pulls her with him. His arms are still tightly around her and she lies her hands on his shoulders. They're extravagantly well-muscled, she notices with an immediate blush. He puts his hands on her waist and looks at her with his piercing lightening-eyes. It's breathtaking.

"Let's go". Retasu blinks with her lashes and suddenly they are standing in the middle of Café Mew Mew. Disorientated she looks around the room she's walked through so many times before, while still holding the alien. In front of them she finds a startled Ryou. "Akasaka!" he shouts. His whole body is completely tensed, his blue eyes locked to Pai. She feels Pai's body also tense, probably in reaction to Ryou. She knew they didn't like each other. Ryou looks alarmed. Retasu suddenly understands the thing he sees: the most dangerous alien of all keeping the most weak Mew of all locked in his grip. She wants to say there's nothing to fear, that Pai won't hurt her. But how can she when she isn't completely sure herself?

"Let go of her". At once the grip around her waist disappears and Retasu lets go of Pai's shoulders, clasping her hands together behind her back and stepping back a little. Her cheeks are a brilliant shade of red and she doesn't look either of the boys in the eyes. This might be the one situation she would rather never have to face. "Retasu" Ryou says, still tensed. Retasu walks towards him, leaving Pai behind. She can feel his eyes burning in her back and shivers lightly. "Call for the others". Retasu nods her head and almost _runs_ out of the room, to the basement. On her way down she comes to face Keiichiro. "What is going on?" he asks, worried about his tensed friend. "Pai… Pai is back". That's the first time she actually really said it out loud. It feels quite good.

Keiichiro runs away and Retasu continues her way down. The basement is empty and spooky lighted by a computer screen. Retasu swallows and places herself behind the screen. She types on the keyboard and prays that she's doing it right. Ryou would kill her when she broke anything. "Girls? Girls, do you copy?". One by one the faces of her friends appear in different windows. "What is it, Retasu-onee-chan?" Pudding asks with a smile. "Yes, what are you doing behind Shirogane's computer, Retasu?". Mint looks bored, as always. Retasu decides to just throw it out. There is no other way to say it, is there? "Pai is back". Silence. Every face pales a little, including hers. She's not used to saying it. "What does he want?" Zakuro asks essential. "I'm not sure, but he says were in danger". "Of course, our lifes were getting boring again anyway…" Mint murmurs. Retasu can't hold back a little smile.

Ichigo is without doubt the palest of them all. Her eyes are like saucers and she's short of breath. Retasu can almost hear her hart racing, even though they're communicating through their pendants. "Is he… Are the others also back?" Ichigo asks with a tremble voice. Silence. Everyone knows the question Ichigo really wants to ask. Is Kisshu back? "I didn't see them…" Retasu speaks with her soft voice. _Is_ he back? "We're on our way" Zakuro says. Retasu nods. "Great. Ichigo, can you call Masaya?". Ichigo begins to blush. Mint lets out a deep sigh. "Let me guess: he's already with you?". "I, eh, will contact, eh, we'll be there as soon as possible. Bye!". And the communication is gone. Retasu smiles while shaking her head. Ichigo. "He didn't come?". Pudding raises one of her eyebrows. "And Tar-T-, I mean, Taruto?". "I don't know, Pudding. Sorry". "Hmmm… I guess I'll come and have a look myself. O dear when he stayed home". And the communication is gone. Just after that Zakuro en Mint also leave. Retasu gets up and walks back to the room she left. Her legs are shaking. She finds the tree young men in an awkward position. Keiichiro is leaning against the wall of the room with a slight smile around his lips and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Pai stands upright in the middle of the room and Ryou has taken place on small couch. He gesticulates her to come to him. With quick steps she walks towards him. "The others are on their way". "Good". Ryou tabs on the place next to him on the small couch. "Sit". He sounds stern, like a teacher or… well, a boss. But then an incredibly good-looking teacher. Retasu finds herself blushing once again. There will be a day she won't be able to stop anymore. "But, Ryou, there's-". "Retasu". She knows that voice. No contradiction, it says. It means he's getting serious. Silently Retasu sits down next to him on the couch. Ryou leans towards her. "I just heard you almost got crushed by a tree. Are you alright?". He sounds concerned, something that speeds up her heart. Pai's ears twitch a little, she's afraid he can hear. But there's nothing she can do about the feeling that is slowly moving through her body. Retasu looks neither of the boys in the eyes. "I'm fine, no need to worry. Thanks to Pai". Ryou immediately understands that the last thing she said is meant as a warning and arrogantly raises one of his eyebrows. Retasu looks away ostentatious. They might not like each other, they're on the same team now, so they have to get along. No other options. It's time for Ryou to understand that.

God, he looks hot when he raises one eyebrow.

"Why were you standing under that tree in the first place? Idiot". "Hé!" Retasu cries out indignant "I was only trying to protect my b-". She falls silent and her eyes become saucers. "O no! My books! O my, no way…". She jumps to her feet and looks around with an neglected and desperate look in her blue eyes, not even bothering to not look at the boys anymore. She has more important things to worry about. "I have to go get them!". "No". There were two voices saying that. Retasu looks surprised from Ryou to Pai. Ryou has got up and takes a step towards her at the same time Pai does so. The boys look at each other, surprised by both the other and their self. Their eyes narrow down a bit. "I'll fetch them" Pai says without taking his eyes of Ryou. Within a second he starts to fade. "No, please wait!". Retasu reaches her hands out to the place he was standing just a second ago, but too late. The spot is empty. He's gone. Gone.

This is the point where Retasu's legs refuse to listen any longer. She falls on her knees to the ground and wraps her arms around her body. She shivers. She hadn't realised that she is still wearing her drenched clothes. All of a sudden her tears start running down her cheeks again en she closes her eyes to detain the black colour a little longer. She can't lose it again. She has to remember it to the end of her days. "No… Please don't leave…". Not again. She can't go through this again. Last time it almost broke her to pieces. There is no way she can survive that hurting another time. Especially not now, when she is soaked and cold and her books are gone.

Then she feels two steady hands on her lightly juddering shoulders. "Retasu?". The girl's eyes dash open and she stares into the deep, metallic black of his eyes. Strange. It's always more beautiful then she could remember. Maybe it changes every second. But they're always like a thunderstorm. "Pai…". The tears won't stop flowing. He sits in front of her on the ground, on his knees, his hands still on her shoulders. He's back. He never left. Not really. Carefully he wipes away her tears with his thumbs, caressing her face a little, then he brushes away her hair from her face, also caressing that. But that might be her imagination going wild because of the fact he's back. She looks dreadful. Hurt. She looks like she's in pain. He doesn't know why, but he hates that. Why is she in pain? She wasn't in pain before he went to get her books for her. "I've got your books". Retasu smiles softly, a stunning smile that takes away some of the misery on her face. "Thank you".

Retasu is ordered to take off her wet clothes and put on something dry. Luckily she always has a bit of clothing hanging in the changing room, in case she or her friends need them. It isn't much: just a white skirt and a white top, but at least it is something dry. Fortunately Keiichiro brings her a too big, blue blouse which she usually wouldn't even dare to look at because she would be afraid that she had to give up all of her money and even more. The material feels soft on her sensitive, pale skin and is nicely warm. It smells like fabric softener and reminds her of home. Relieved because she is wearing something that isn't drenched with rain she gets back to the room. None of the guys inside it seem to have moved since she left. Silence. In the silent Retasu takes place next to Ryou on the couch again, not knowing where else she should sit. She moves away from his as much as possible, trying to oppress the warm, tingling feeling in her chest. She can't stare at him like she's smitten right now. It wouldn't be right. And what would Pai think of her… Keiichiro already knows, of course he knows. He found out about her crush two years ago and helped her with supporting looks ever since. He seems to understand how she's suffering from it. Because she is.

She takes out Romeo and Juliet from her bag, that is put next to the couch, and tries to lose herself in the confused feelings of Juliet Capulet, but she can't concentrate and keeps on peeking at Pai from the corners of her eyes, afraid he might disappear. A couple of times he catches her looks with his beautiful, black eyes and she takes her eyes of him in embarrassment. What must he be thinking of her? But she can't suppress herself. She just _has_ to look at him. It's a need.

Eventually she closes her book with a loud bang. She hasn't read a page. She places her book on her lap and looks at Pai, now openly. It feels like admitting a crime, but this time she has a good reason. She has something to ask him. "Are you alone?". A little flickering of emotion dashes through his metallic eyes, like she woke him from a dream. Do the aliens dream? Something for later to ask, maybe. "No, I'm not". Not? Retasu looks at him in surprise. "Taruto teleported as soon as possible, I'm for 97.4% sure that he went to find Pudding". There is a short silence. "And… Kisshu?". "He didn't come with us". "Oh…". Not… She wonders what Ichigo will think of this. Will she be relieved or disappointed? She isn't sure, but sometimes when she looks in Ichigo's eyes… it's like she has the same dreams as Retasu is haunted by every night, but in her case with golden eyes instead of black ones. She can't be sure though, because she never talks about her dreams. Ever. Pudding might also have them, though Taruto did come back a couple of times. To get candy, so he says. But when he's here, he never leaves Pudding alone. He always helps her at home, her brothers and sister have grown quite fond of him. They'll be glad to see him again. And so will Pudding. She misses him like hell, Retasu can tell. Since she doesn't have to everything at home any longer, because the teacher of her little sister has moved in, she gets bored quite easily and she can't shut up about 'the old days'. Sometimes Retasu thinks Pudding will be happy when some enemy shows up again. That would mean she has something to do. But at the same time, she wouldn't. Pudding is just as happy as the others that the earth isn't in danger any longer. Or was, she has to say. The arriving of Pai and Taruto changed that thought.

"Which book is that?". Retasu startles from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?'. "That book. What is it?". "O! Eh, it's Romeo and Juliet". "A classical, tragic love-story. They both die in the end". "Yes, that's true. But still… The face that they'd die for there love really makes me-". Retasu closes her mouth and gets red. "I'm sorry, you didn't ask for me to say anything. Forgive me". "No need to apologize. It's interesting. I'd love to hear your opinion about the book". "O, eh, well…" Retasu stutters "I…". Slowly, watched by his black eyes, she regains her strength. "It's my favourite, actually. I really love it for the face that even death can't keep them apart, because they are meant to be. They belong with each other and they'd do anything to be with each other, no matter what their families might say. That's love". "That is love?". "Yes. In my eyes, that's real love". "Fascinating…". He looks at her, intrigued by her words and the way that once she talks about a book, the shy girl seems to disappear and he can take a look at the wonderful young woman that is underneath it. Retasu realises the way she just behaved and stares to her own hands, back to shy again. Why can't she just look him straight in the eyes?

The boy and the girl are saved from having to converse uncomfortable some more by Mint, who walks in, cocky and gracious as always. One way or another Retasu has learned not to care about that attitude anymore. She knows that underneath the attitude Mint is a lovely girl who really cares about her friends and family. Knowing that is enough. Mint ignores Pai and takes in her friend. "Really fashionable, Ret" she says mocking. Retasu looks away, ashamed. It might not hurt her anymore to hear those things from Mint, it still isn't really a nice thing, she has to admit.

Pai doesn't like the cocky, blue girl. She might be pretty and 'fashionable', he finds that Retasu looks twice as good as she does, just wearing that blue blouse that is too big for her but matches great with her eyes. His eyes narrow a bit. The blue one would make a real nice couple with Blondie.

Mint walks to the kitchen and comes back with three cups of tea a little later. She gives one of the cups to Retasu with a little smile (Pai's eyes widen again) and then goes to stand in the middle of the room, a couple of metres from Pai, drinking from one cup and just holding the other. Retasu, Keiichiro and Ryou aren't surprised. It happens quite often. In less then a minute Zakuro walks in and takes one of the cups from Mint. "Perfect, thank you". Mint smiles. It almost scary, the good those two feel each other. In the past four years they have grown towards each other even more. After Mint was disenchanted from her dream that Zakuro was perfect, Zakuro opened up a bit more. Their relationship is kind of like the relationship of Retasu and Pudding. Best friends, but also big sis and little sis.

Ryou moves to make place for the two, what causes him to sit against Retasu, whose heartbeat immediately speeds up a bit more and catches her breath. She stares at her hands and tries not to pay attention to Ryou, who makes this quite difficult by deciding to put his arm around the back of the couch. Silently Retasu tries to calm down. This position… it looks like they're lovers. O God, why does this happen right now? She really doesn't know where to look anymore. She just cringes and tries not to look at Pai (who is staring at her), nor Ryou (who, in fact, is also staring at her). As a solution she just closes her eyes. It starting to get late… It's half past nine already…

Her blue eyes dash open. O no! Her parents! Quickly she fetches her mobile phone: three missed calls. She types the number of her home and impatiently waits for one of them to pick up the phone. "Midoriwaka". "Mom?". "Retasu! Where are you?". Her mother sounds worried. Retasu bites her lips. She hates it to make her parents worry about her. Since she has come back with weird bruises ever since she changes into a mew, they are almost always concerned. They might have thought that she was in real trouble. Well, she _was_ almost crushed by a tree. But no way she's telling that to her parents. From the corner of her eye she notices that Pai's still staring at her, carefully watching the expressions on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm having a sleepover at Pudding's house, with your permission. She needs help with her mathematics and science homework". Her mother sighs, but Retasu can tell she's smiling. "Of course, sweetie, but don't go to sleep to late, alright? You have to work tomorrow". "I know, mom. I promise" Retasu says obedient "Give dad a kiss from me". "I will. Goodbye!". "Bye!". With a sigh Retasu puts away her mobile phone, noticing that Pai is _still_ staring at her and so is Ryou. She looks kind of sad. She doesn't want to lie to her parents, but she has no choice. They have no idea of her being a mew so she can't just tell them that an old alien friend of theirs showed up from out of nowhere, saying that they're in trouble. Now she just has to hope she can really have a sleepover at Pudding's house tonight, otherwise she would have to sleep in the Café. The same building Ryou and Keiichiro will be sleeping. And Pai. Retasu gulps. Well, they probably won't sleep at all tonight anyway.

10


	2. Chapter 2: Fading light

Pudding is amazingly glad that sensei has decided to sleep over tonight because one of her brothers has a slight fever. Most likely the flew. Even though she is unbelievably worried about him, it's also a handy coincidence for now. She knows sensei hates it when she goes out at night, so she decides to just sneak out. With one last worried look back she climbs out of her bedroom window and clambers down. It's a good thing she has monkey powers. With a soft thud she lands on the grass and looks back up with a regretting look in her brown eyes. "And if he dares not to have come I will do something I shouldn't do…" she murmurs while holding back a yawn. A spooky snigger strikes through the silent of the evening air.

Taruto floats about a metre above the grass, his arms crossed in front of his chest, smirk around his thin lips. His pale skin looks like marble in the moonlight. "Really scary" he chuckles "I am terrified". "Tar-Tar!". Pudding forgets that she is almost fourteen, jumps in the air and throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the ground. "Don't call me that" he says while sweeping his arms around her. "You're here…" she whispers softly. "Yeah. I ran out of sweets". Pudding lets out a short laughter and her grip loosens. But Taruto is apparently not ready to let go of her, because he holds her tight to his chest. "I missed you, little monkey". "Hey!". Pudding wrenches herself from his embrace. "I'm not little!". Taruto looks down on her with a huge smirk. He is a little taller then she is. "Like hell you are". Pudding lets out a random chosen curse. "Took some growth hormones, I suppose". Taruto's eyes show his triumph. Suddenly he grabs her waist and lifts her from the ground. "Like that" he says while gazing into her eyes "Now we have the same height". Pudding's breath hitches and in surprise she feels her heartbeat speed up. What's happening to her? What is this feeling? She has never felt something like this with him before… It feels quite familiar. What is it called again?

Taruto put her back to the ground, but doesn't loosen his grip around her waist. He holds his head a bit crooked, what causes him to look really cute. Pudding gives him a little smile and places her cheek onto his chest again with a sigh. "I missed you too…". Yes, she missed him. She missed him like hell. It's always empty when he isn't around. The last time she saw him… It seems so long ago. Too long ago. He smells just the same though. He has changed a bit. Not only he has grown taller, there is something else. It seems like he matured a bit. He isn't the playful kid she used to know anymore. Just like she is, he is growing up.

Doubtfully Taruto places one hand on her back and the other lightly on her blond hair. It has grown since the last time he saw her, half a year ago. He hasn't visited her for too long. Of course, he had his reasons. There were a lot of things he had to mind. His eyes inconspicuous scan the darkness around them. He would have rather kept Pudding out of this. But it's too late for that now.

"Come" he says with a soft voice while taking her hand "Pai and the others are probably waiting for us". Pudding snaps back to reality and nods her head seriously. She lets go of his hand and begins to walk towards the street. Taruto rolls his eyes and grabs hold of her again. Surprised Pudding turns to him and blinks.

Suddenly she finds herself standing in the Café Mew Mew. Disorientated she looks around to her surroundings. They are rather peculiar.

Pai is standing in the middle of the room, bolt upright, his eyes on infinity. Keiichiro leans smiling against the wall of the room. On a small couch Mint and Zakuro are drinking a cup of tea. Next to them are Ryou, who has put his arm around the back of the couch and is staring at Retasu, and Retasu, who in her turn stares blushing to her own hands that are placed on a book on her lap. As said before, rather peculiar…

They're all surpirsed when Pudding and Taruto suddenly stand in front of them. Retasu glances timid at Pai. He had been right. Taruto was with Pudding. Of course he had been right. He is a genius after all. His intellect goes far beyond her imagination. She knows that.

"Taruto" Pai says. "Pudding" Ryou says. The two remain standing at the same spot in peace, still holding hands. "Yes?" Pudding asks kindly. Ryou keeps his mouth shut. Retasu lets out a giggle only she can hear. Silly Pudding. God, she loves the girl. She doesn't give a damn about the tensed atmosphere in the room and shoes everyone that they _are_ on the same team this time. Brilliant.

Meanwhile Taruto turns to Pai. "And?". "Not the slightest sign of them. They are not hear yet. We made it". "And…?". Pai shakes his head. "Also no sign of him". Darn. Taruto lets out a frustrated sigh, with a little worry underneath. Pudding looks at him, curious. "Who are 'they'? And who is 'he'?". Taruto lets out another sigh and turns to Pai, who apparently will be the one to speak. The tensed atmosphere is back again, heavier then ever. Everyone looks to Pai in anticipation. He looks rather tired. Exhausted, to be precise. As if he hasn't slept in a couple of weeks. He focuses his eyes on Retasu, whose cheeks are a brilliant shade of red, but who still gives him a fixed look. She wants an explanation.

Keiichiro coughs. "No offence, but don't we have to wait for-". "I'm here!". Ichigo comes running in panting with a jumbled hairdo. "God, it's stormy outside. It almost blew me away". "Never mind" Keiichiro smiles kindly. He is such a perfect gentlemen. Ichigo looks at him in surprise, her look questioning. "Ichigo" Ryou says curt "Sit down". "I'm not a dog…" Ichigo murmurs indignant "Where am I supposed to sit anyway? Every seat I see is taken…". Ryou also looks around and notices there really is no seat left. "Never mind". Keiichiro lets out a sigh, pushes himself of the wall, grabs Ryou by the collar and pulls him of the couch. "Hey!". Keiichiro ignores Ryou and gesticulates Ichigo to sit down. So she does. Inconspicuously she takes Retasu's hand. Retasu smiles reassuring. _I know_, her eyes tell.

"So" Ryou says irritated "Explain". Keiichiro pokes him in the ribs. "_Please_" Ryou adds sarcastic. Pai looks at him for a tiny second and then finally, finally, begins to explain.

"After we returned the Mew Aqua you gave us saved our planet. The green of plants appeared everywhere, together with the blue of rivers and the multicolour of flowers. Within a short time our whole world was taken over by the Green Happiness. Our people came to the surface and built cities. Civilisation grew fast and the people were happy. That is when they arrived". "Who are-" Pudding starts, but Taruto puts his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Pudding gets the message and remains silent, giving a curious look to Pai. Pai glances at the couple and then turns back to Retasu against. She gives him an encouraging nod. "'They' are a group that calls itself the Terriculae. The word means terror, a well-fitting definition. Because there were so little of them, our leaders didn't see any harm in them. The prosperity of our new circumstances had made them overconfident of themselves. The number of Terriculae rose quickly. I was the one investigating them and their motives. I found that their wish is to use the raw material that is hidden in our planet as a weapon that will destroy the most of our neighbour planets. The motive behind this wish is still unknown. They are being lead by someone who calls himself the Masterterricula. He claims that he has gotten a task from a higher power like Deep Blue and wins people over by doing so called 'miracles'. The moment I discovered these facts I contacted Kisshu and Taruto and went to our superiors with them". Ichigo gives a little pinch in Retasu's hand. "They wouldn't listen. I continued my investigation while Kisshu and Taruto secretly began to make plans. They collected a little elite group of trusted men and carefully began to do some field investigation. That way they found out that the Terriculae in their turn were investigating us. Twenty-seven days ago Kisshu sneaked in to their headquarter and found out that one way or another they had found out of your existence and our… relationship. Now they see you as the perfect bait to manipulate the only people that are able to stop them. It will not be long before they get here. So we immediately came here".

Silence. Everyone is shocked by Pai's story. Retasu's mouth has fallen open a bit. But Ichigo noticed a grey spot in the explanation. A gray spot that terrifies her. "Where is he?" she asks. Her voice sounds weird. "A few moments after he sent the message we lost contact". "No…" Pudding whispers relief. If the enemy, who is unbelievably cruel, have caught him… Is Kisshu… dead?

"We're not sure" Taruto says while he tightens his grip around her hand "Right, Pai?". "There is a chance of twenty-seven percent that he survived. In that case he will be here as soon as possible". He looks at Retasu while speaking, but she has other things to mind. She can feel Ichigo's skin getting colder every second.

"Why?" Ichigo whispers with a hoarse voice "He hates it hear…". "Because you are in danger" Pai answers plainly. Through the story he hasn't shown any emotion at all. He just rattled of the facts. Nevertheless, Retasu knows he is worried. She doesn't know how, but she knows. Still he looks so calm and sure. It all makes perfect sense to him. But to Ichigo nothing makes perfect sense. She doesn't care a jot about sense.

"Kish…". Ichigo's voice is reduced to nothing but a grating cry of despair. Retasu takes Ichigo's other hand also in hers and then pulls her close to herself. Carefully she caresses Ichigo's red hair while whispering comforting words. From over Ichigo's shoulder her eyes are locked into Pai's with a penetrating gaze.

Ichigo doesn't cry. Ichigo doesn't scream. She doesn't react with yelling or tears. There's only heartbreaking and heartbroken silence. Like her heart has stopped beating and her brain has been wiped away. Her ashen face and hollow eyes remember of a corps. A shadow. The light in her eyes has been turned off.

"Ichigo, where is Masaya?" Ryou asks. He has to know. Everyone has to be safe now the new enemy can appear every moment. Ichigo lifts her head and gazes to the wall without seeing a thing. "He was sleeping so peacefully… I couldn't wake him from his dreams…". "Mint" Ryou says calm but stern "Try to contact him. We need him here". Mint nods her head without protesting and leaves. "Keiichiro, search in our database for everything we can get to know about them". Keiichiro beckons Zakuro to come help him and heads for the basement. "Pudding, get some beds ready. No one is leaving". With Pudding Taruto also disappears, still holding her hand. Pudding is shocked by the fact one of their friends is probably dead. "Pai, tell me everything that may be of importance". Pai nods. "And Retasu…". Ryou glances to Ichigo with unconcealed compassion. "Make sure she survives" he says softly. He and Pai leave the room, leaving Retasu and Ichigo alone. They both look over their shoulders.

Retasu holds Ichigo tight and doesn't let go anymore.

No one is able to get through to Ichigo anymore. Sometimes it is like she isn't even here. It eats Masaya away to see her like this. He sits next to her and stares, not knowing what to think or feel. Somewhere deep down he can't help but being angry with Kisshu. Blaming him. After a while Ryou calls him away. Ichigo doesn't react as he goes, doesn't even look at him. She has fallen into her own small world no one else can come. Well, maybe Retasu a little bit.

Retasu is the bridge between the real world and her little world. But that also means there is no way she can leave. One time Retasu leaves Ichigo for a little while to get her a glass of water, but when she comes back Ichigo lies curled up in a corner, trembling wildly. With eyes that tell of torturing pains she looks up to Retasu. The glass water breaks to pieces when it makes contact with the floor. In three steps Retasu is with her again and pulls her close, whispering comforting words. The hurt look in Ichigo's eyes slowly fades away. Retasu is like a painkiller for her, because she brings a little hope. _It doesn't have to be that way_, she says. _Keep holding on. Not for me, not for you. For him._

Then finally there comes a time when Ichigo falls asleep. Retasu exhaustedly brings her to a bed and carefully closes the door behind her. With a sigh she slides down the wall in the empty hallway, taking her head in her hands. She thinks it awful to see Ichigo like this. It is simply killing her. Ichigo really is one of her best friends and she already has a lot to live up to. And now Kisshu might be… How will she survive that? Ichigo won't admit it, of course, but she really cares about the mischievous alien.

"Retasu?". Pai suddenly stands in front of her, looking down on the girl. "Is everything going well?".

Retasu wants to look up so fast that she hits her head against the wall. "Ow!". "Careful". Retasu blushes and rubs her head. Did he just say 'careful'? O Lord, what is happening? "Yes, she's fine now. She's asleep". Pai shakes his head and pulls her up, hands lying on her upper arms. "I mean with you". Retasu blinks and her eyes widen. Watched by Pai's emotionless, black eyes she bows her head. "No…" she realises. Her eyes slowly fill themselves with those treacherous tears. Everything is not going well…". On the contrary, nothing is going well. Tears fall down on her shoes. She is tired, cold, unbelievably worried about Ichigo and Kisshu, confused, has a headache and almost falls over because of the stress. But how can she complain? She is still alive and is even relatively safe. The things happening to her friends are way worse and more important then her little things. Yet still… It is like she has used all of her power to keep strong in front of Ichigo. She is on the edge of breaking into pieces and falling on the ground. If Pai wouldn't hold her she would collapse.

As if he knows he pulls her close, exasperatingly slow, causing her blush to deepen and her breath to hitch. "I will protect you…" he whispers softly "From thunderstorms, clowns and everything else you fear". From her feelings?

His words take away Retasu's last bit of self-control. Her fingers grasp the material of his upper clothing and the tears come with thousands. She sobs unrestrained and lets go of every little thing. What does she care about what he thinks about her. If he finds her a weak child, that's fine with her. This is just too much.

Of course Pai doesn't think her a weak child. Her emotional outburst intrigues him and causes an peculiar feeling on the spot where his heart is supposed to be. He wants to protect her. He will protect her. He has to protect her. There aren't any other options anymore. It has become a need. No one can touch her. No one can come near her. No one can hurt her. "I will protect you. I promise". To his surprise Retasu shakes her head. "No, I can take care of myself. Protect her, please. Protect Ichigo". Her voice trembles. "Retasu, you can not handle things alone". "And she can? Please Pai, look at her. She is half dead already...". Her eyes are blue and innocent.

"I am not deserting you". "I am not alone. I have my friends who are protecting me. And I will protect them too, against every prize". "I will not let you". "Pai…". Retasu's voice sounds imploring. "You too want to protect Taruto and Kisshu, don't you?". Silence. "Let me protect them". "Not against every prize". "Pai…". He can't. He gives her a penetrating look, filled with power. "I promised to protect you, Retasu. Also from yourself". "I am not letting my friends down". "I am not asking you to". "Then what exactly are you asking me?". "Trust me". Silence.

"I do trust you…" Retasu says with a soft voice. That is one thing she is sure about. He has chosen to protect her and the other mews, because of his sense of duty, and she is absolutely sure that he will do the job properly, as he would do everything properly. He is brilliant, after all. Just as brilliant as Ryou.

"Then let me protect you". "Pai, I-". "Ichigo is not more important then you are. No one is more important then you are". She looks at him in shock. It is quite hard not to hear something behind those words. Did he just say…? No, he didn't mean that… Did he…? For a moment, light as the touch of a feather, she feels his ice-cold fingertips caressing her face. Then he is gone, leaving her still in her shock. That must have been a dream.

Pai's return hasn't changed anything about Retasu's dreams. Just like every night since four years ago she dreams of those metallic, black eyes and wakes up at exactly 2:27 hour. Her blue eyes dash open and the last picture of her dream slowly fades away. She sighs and turns around to the other bed in the room, where Ichigo is sleeping peacefully. She didn't wake up when Retasu came in and went to bed.

That feeling. That awful feeling… Every night it is like being eaten all over. It doesn't even really hurt. It isn't pain like from a wound, it is just a tight feeling in her chest, choking her. Her heartbeat slowly calms down. She listens to the silence of the night and Ichigo's breathing. It is irregular. It is almost like there are two-

"You're even prettier then I thought".

The voice is warm and soft, like chocolate. Before Retasu can shriek a hand is placed over her mouth. "No, no, now don't make a sound, hearty. We don't want anything bad to happen to your sweet little friend, do we?". Cliché, maybe, but it works. Retasu doesn't make a sound. It sounds like he would cut Ichigo's throat without any hesitation. Retasu is not taking risks. As far as she knows, risks are always dangerous. Especially when it comes to enemies. Because whoever this guy is, he is without any doubt an enemy.

"Good girl" the voice says content. Retasu's eyes slowly begin to get used to the darkness. Soft, blue moonlight that floats inside through a small window causes her to be able to see his face quite soon.

He smiles at her. His eyes are silver, so light it is almost white. His whole face radiates peace and confidence. He is obviously very comfortable in this situation, the way he sits there on the edge of her bed. His long, silver hair is held together by a silver thread in a casual braid that is placed over his right shoulder. He is stunning and frightening.

The stranger focuses his attention on the sleeping Ichigo. "Not that she isn't pretty. She is very pretty". He sounds like he is trying not to be rude. He turs back to Retasu. "You're just prettier". He reaches out his hand and his ice-cold fingertips slide down her face. Retasu closes her eyes, wishing for him to be gone. Who is this guy? Why is he here? Why is he _complementing_ her? O please, let someone come in and get him away.

"You've intrigued me from the beginning, you know that. I know why: you're beginning was fascinating. Frightening humans and attacking mews just like that, not really good, is it? Retasu turns her head away from him. She's ashamed of her actions back then. She lost control so bad she actually _attacked_ Mint and Ichigo. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't even be here now. Though she had to admit that she'd rather be somewhere else on this precise moment. "You really are pretty… Is it possible that you are the thing they call 'Green Happiness'?". She heard that concept before. Pai said it while explaining the situation on his home planet. "Retasu…". It sounds like he is tasting her name. "Retasu…". Retasu doesn't react. Why doesn't he just leave?

"The pink one must be Ichigo… She is exactly the way I expected her to be. Though I did think her more powerful". He lets out a snigger. "How was _she_ able to resist Kisshu's charms?". It gets more difficult for Retasu not to say something. She knows _exactly_ why Ichigo is like this. Because _they_ killed-. No, she doesn't want to think that. He might be still alive… Yet… How dares this creep to insult Ichigo like that when he is the one that made her like this?

"I heard he really tried hard to get her… But she wanted-what is his name-Masaya? Weird choice… Guess it's a human thing, they're all weird. Look at you, hearty". What on earths name is he talking about? "I heard you even attacked Pai long ago to protect that boy-what is he called-Ryou. And even now your heart speeds up when he is close…". Retasu feels her cheeks begin to blush. How does he know this? "Yes, I noticed. Your hearts beating quite fast right now, too. Well, I _am_ pretty handsome, of course. It makes a lot more sense that you'd love me then that you love that Ryou… Though you don't actually know me. But that is exactly the thing that makes me so interesting, that mystery. Nevertheless, I will raise a corner of the veil of mysteries, just for you. My name is Psych". Psych… What a peculiar name that is… What does he want?

Once again she feels his ice-cold fingertips trailing across her skin. Light as a feather he touches her trembling lips. She has never been more scared in her life, she thinks. But she can't really think clearly, so she might be wrong. She just can't think of any time right now.

"So you are the forbidden fruit… the hidden muse… the one that makes a heart come to life… Yes, I can see it. You're stunning, after all. But there's something more… Something in your air… a specific kind of glance… Is that the Green Happiness?".

Retasu is scared. Moreover, she's absolutely terrified. She knows nothing, _nothing_, about this man. Nothing but his name. But he seems to know every little detail about her.

The man stands up and places his hand on her cheek, as in a goodbye. "I'll come and get you very soon, hearty… When we have you, he won't be able to stop us anymore. None of them will be able to stop us anymore… Don't worry, two of your little friends will accompany you and I'll be there too. You won't be lonely. I promise". People promise her too much today. "See you soon, my hearty". Silence.

Shivers running through her back, Retasu stands up and gets in bed with Ichigo. She's warm and her breathing is regular. Her heartbeat works comforting.

It was a dream… It was all just a dream…

Ichigo's situation doesn't change in the next couple of days. She is still more dead then alive and not able to live without Retasu, her painkiller. So Retasu doesn't leave her alone for even a minute. To be honest, there is a part of her that is quite happy with that detail. This way she doesn't have to think about difficult things. Things like Psych…

She knows she should tell the rest about his visit, but he didn't do anything, right? Telling would only cause a lot more problems that no one can handle right now. So she remains silent.

She only tells Ichigo about it when she is randomly murmuring things. Yet still Ichigo is the one with the worst things to handle. She hasn't said anything since she heard about Kisshu, not a single word. It takes Retasu three hours before she manages to get Ichigo to let her feed her some soup. And she keeps failing rapidly. Retasu prays for Kisshu to be still alive and come soon. Otherwise he'll take Ichigo with him to his grave….

The others alternately patrol around Tokyo, searching for signs of Psych and his supposed comrades. The café remains closed. Zakuro turns down a photo shoot. They all understand that there are lives on stake again.

Meanwhile they keep searching for as much information as possible, but without success.

Retasu keeps on wondering what Ichigo is feeling and thinking. She's so glassy and absent-minded… Like she is absorbed by her thoughts in that little world of hers. But what would those thoughts be? Memories? Fantasies? Ichigo stares to the wall the whole day, deathly pale. It's going like that three days already. Her situation is stable, but stagnation is decline in Ryou's eyes. Masaya is with her as much as he can, but Ichigo only reacts on Retasu. It is kind of flattering, in a creepy way.

On the fourth day Ichigo suddenly is very restless. Her eyes dash through the room and her breath is even more shallow then the days before. That is the point when Retasu takes a decision. With Ichigo as her shadow she walks to the basement. "I want to take her outside". Her voice sounds determined. She has thought it all out. The fresh air might be really good for Ichigo. Ryou, Zakuro, Mint and Pai look up from their books and computers. They look tired. Retasu doesn't look any of them in the eye.

She has avoided everyone for the past couple of days, mostly Pai. She just can't also handle that right now. One way or another she is afraid that when she looks him in the eye, he'll know about Psych immediately. It's hard to stay away from him, noting that deep inside she only wants to throw herself in his arms, crying. He is the only one who seems to understand her, who seems to care about her mental health. Everyone is busy with Ichigo and the enemy, forgetting their selves and the others. Only Pai knows how messed up she is inside, because of that evening when she couldn't keep her mask up. She tries to hide it for the others, with success because she hasn't seen anyone in the past couple of days. For her friends. For herself. And for Pai, who has enough to deal with already.

Ryou sighs. "Are you sure?". "Yes, she needs it". "Fine… But stay close and don't ever let down your guard. You'll have to protect both of you". Retasu nods and turns around, wanting to get out as soon as possible before she breaks. She feels Pai's black eyes burning in her back. It is quite a nice feeling, but she can't give in to the almost irresistible inclination to turn around and look at him. If she does that, it won't take long for her to burst into tears.

So she takes a deep breath and walks away quickly. It feels like she is trying to run with lead in her shoes, but she perseveres and leads Ichigo outside.

The fresh air and the sight of the blue sky feel amazing. It feels like she is a caged bird that has just escaped its prison. In a way, she is.

"Retasu!". Surprised Retasu turns around to face Keiichiro, who is running towards her. He was in the kitchen with Pudding and Taruto when he saw Retasu and Ichigo passing by and followed them. "Wait a moment!". Keiichiro stops in front of her and slips something into her hand. Retasu glances at the two blue crystals in her hands. They look like water drops. She looks at Keiichiro with a questioning look in her eyes. "Take them" he says "I'm afraid you might need them". Retasu nods, still not really knowing what to do with the crystals. She'll find out one way or another, she supposes. Keiichiro turns around and walks away, leaving the girls alone again. "Do you know what they are?" Retasu asks quietly. Ichigo's hollow eyes look at her without seeing a thing. Well, she wasn't really expecting an answer. "Come on" she says softly and she takes Ichigo's hand. She starts to walk towards the park she encountered Pai again. The crystals disappear in her skirt, yet she feels their presence. It is warm and powerful.

The park is green and serene. De sun shines a little musty. The clear water of the pond reflects the cool light. The smell of roses lingers in the air. The view is beautiful and the leaves of the trees rustle peacefully in the breeze, while birds sing their wonderful songs. One of those perfect days in the park. Silence all around.

Retasu takes Ichigo to the exact place where she saw Pai again five days ago and puts her down on the remainder of the fallen tree that almost killed her. Retasu herself just stands on the place she stood then and closes her eyes, trying to recapture the feeling again. The feeling of his arms around her. Of hearing his steady heartbeat. "I don't know it anymore, Ichigo. I really don't know it anymore". These ridiculous feelings she has for Pai are different from everything else. It isn't like the way she likes Ryou, though the feelings do have things in common. It isn't a brotherly relationship, or just friendship. They are absolutely unique. And they belong to her.

Retasu sighs and thinks back to when she first met him. _Why_, she had asked him, _why do creatures who are supposed to live together in peace fight_. _Fate_, he had answered and they had fought. Yes, she had fought with him, more then once. He had hurt her. During their fights his eyes had had the same look as when he saved her life five days ago.

He doesn't care about her. Not at all. He is just doing his duty. Whatever she might feel, his feelings won't ever reach him. He will never return anything. Not even hate… They will always be strangers. She will never be able to get through to him.

A drop falls on the earth. Because why doesn't this understanding change her feelings? How can she care for something that isn't even really alive? A stone. A metal. A machine. Why is he the one to touch a tender spot, to make her feel like this, those feelings she can't name? Why does she wants to let go, but can't? Is there no hope left for her then? When he'll go, because he'll go again, what will be left of her? Will she be able to put herself together again this time and be happy? Or will he take her whole being with him as he goes? Everything that happens now, every word and every move, she knows it will torture her afterwards. So why can't she stop longing for more? She just wants him to protect her, to take care of her. _Why_? All these questions… They are driving her completely insane…

Another drop which the earth sucks up greedy. She cries too much the past few days. Retasu looks to Ichigo, or to what is left of her. The girl stares in the distance with her big, brown eyes, not noticing anything she sees. Ichigo doesn't cry, even though she has already lost her Pai on the most cruel way. Will she also become like that?

8


	3. Chapter 3: Two types of gold

While she examines the dead face of her friend something miraculous happens: slowly, exasperatingly slowly, a vague reflection of a smile appears on Ichigo's face. She turns her face towards the sun and sighs. Retasu looks at her with huge eyes which are starting to fill their selves with more tears. Though this is barely as pretty as her usual smile, she has missed that smile so much that it hurts. The relief Retasu feels is indescribable. In the past few years Ichigo and her have become a lot closer. To see her like this is almost killing Retasu. And now, now it seems that going outside has forced her to make progress. She is _smiling_. Finally, she is smiling again.

The only thing that warns Retasu is the spark in Ichigo's eyes that suddenly appears, vast as lightening. Yet, that isn't enough. The only thing it causes is for Retasu to freezes instantly.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!". Retasu is immediately blinded by the fierce light of Ichigo's powerful transformation. What-why-_huh_? Surely she hadn't seen that one coming.

In one jump Ichigo has reached the other side of the pond. Retasu quickly transforms and runs towards her over the surface of the water. That is an ability she has perfected in the past few years. It had cost her a lot of effort, but she had enjoyed it. She has found that she herself is a marvellous examining object. "Ichigo!". Her shocked voice has a catch in it. "Ichigo!". Ichigo runs off without looking back, leaving the park behind her. Lettuce chases her, yet she can't catch up. Ichigo has always been the fastest one of them all and it seems like that she doesn't want to be caught right now. There is no way she can catch up with the girl now. So she just follows her through the whole city, gasping, desperately trying not to lose sight of her the pink mew.

Finally Ichigo stops on the roof of a large building, the smile still on her face. Though it first brought relief, now it seems a bit spooky. As if she is possessed. "Ichigo, what are you doing?". Lettuce runs towards her friend and finally recovers her breath. Ichigo doesn't listen to a word she says. She remains silent and looks up to the sky. Lettuce freezes again while those lovely alarm bells in her head start to tingle. Her fingers shake a bit as she follows the look of her friend to the sky. This can't be good.

In the air above the building there are two people gliding. The first one looks like a randomly chosen, common human with brown hair and empty, blue eyes. His arms hang flaccid next to his body. It is as if he isn't even really alive. A puppet.

However, there is no way you can call the second one common or average. His golden hair is wiry and short. His eyes are golden brown as melted caramel. There is a little smile around his thin lips. He reminds of something, but she can't name it. He has a tanned skin and somehow he manages to look like a hero and a bad guy at the same time. He is in two words stunning and frightening.

While Lettuce makes the connection between this golden stranger and the silver Psych without any effort he brings his hands towards each other and mockingly begins to applaud. "Bravo". The sound of his voice makes Lettuce shiver. Channel, biting, mocking. Bad. "You have seriously managed to walk straight into my arms. Quite a achievement. You can be proud of yourself. Exactly which one of you felt my presence?". Lettuce unconsciously looks at Ichigo. Is that why she came here? Because she felt his presence? She hadn't felt anything. But, she had been a bit absent-minded. She hadn't been paying much attention. Ichigo had. Though she was more dead then alive, still she paid as much attention as she could in order to protect and help the ones she loved. Lettuce can't help but feeling a bit guilty and ashamed.

"Ah, Ichigo" the stranger says smirking "I could have known". Lettuce walks towards Ichigo and consults her. She will protect her. No matter what.

From out of nowhere the golden stranger stands in front of them and effortlessly grabs her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vapor. Pleasure to meet you". He pulls her hand towards him and kisses it, while remaining to look in her eyes. She doesn't like the glint in his eyes. As fast as possible she pulls back her hand. The place where his lips has touched her skin burns.

"What do you want?". Her voice trembles. "Hmm, you're not the type of unnecessary politeness, are you? Pleasant…". With a swift movement he turns her hands to her back. He now stands behind her, his chest pushed up against her back. Lettuce catches her breath. She isn't used to fighting anymore. After the aliens left there wasn't anyone to fight left, except for the few Chimera's they had accidentally left. It had taken years for them to eliminate them all, but they had succeeded. The Chimera's had become wild because they didn't have a master any longer, but they had also become a lot weaker because of it. They were designed to take orders and now there were no orders. It was confusing for them. They were easy targets. There just were so _many_ of them. But eventually, they were all gone. Since that day, a year ago now, she hasn't fought with anyone or anything. Now she suddenly has to fight again. She isn't sure she will win this fight. Though, you can't really call it a fight. He doesn't give her a chance to fight back.

With one hand he pushed her wrists against her back and with the other one he smoothes back her hair from her ear. "My nephew is looking for you" he softly hisses. His warm breath tickles her ear and she shivers of disgust. She finally sees what this guy reminds her of: a cobra.

His nephew… That must be Psych, no doubt. Lettuce's face slowly pales. Vapour notices and bursts out in laughter. "What exactly did Psych do to you?". Nothing. He did nothing. That's the whole thing. If he would have attacked her she could have fought back. But he didn't. He only threatened to kill her best friend, making her unable to even scream.

In a sudden mood change Vapor's eyes switch to a coldness that doesn't seem to fit his appearance. He throws Lettuce away and turns toward Ichigo, who hasn't moved but shivers now Lettuce isn't near her any longer. "So you are the famous Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. You're not as energetic as it is written, I must say…". Ichigo doesn't react. "Don't you dare touch her" Lettuce hisses from the ground. Surprised Vapor looks down on her. "I wasn't planning on, no. He would kill me if I did. Besides, I don't think Kisshu would forgive me either". He smirks. Lettuce looks up to him in disgust. The way he _talks_ about Ichigo. As if she is a _thing_. She longs to wipe that smirk of his face.

"That aside" Vapor then says "It's about time for us to leave". "Of course" Lettuce sneers bravely. She gets up and pulls out her weapons. "As if I'd just let you take her without a fight". Vapor lets out a snigger. "O, but I'll take you too. Psych _insisted_ that I'd take you to him. I can't let him down, can I?". Lettuce's face pales again and she shivers. She doesn't want to think about what will happen when that happens. "I'm afraid you have no choice. We're not coming. If you want us to come, you'll first have to knock me out". Vapor seems to be between two minds, but Lettuce has lost her patience. She is absolutely furious. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!".

Her attack hit his shoulder. She could hear something crack. For a second he loses his balance. Lettuce gives him a defiant look. No one talks about her friends that way and gets away with it. It is back. Her confidence. She has built up a lot in the past few years and now it is back. She can do this. She can defeat him. For her friends sake. And for her own sake. No way she is letting Vapor bring her to Psych. She'd rather die.

She'd rather fight.

The look in eyes persuades him. His golden brown eyes narrow and the caramel seems to congeal. He gives her a venomous look. "Alright then" he hisses "If you want to play it that way, I also have something in store. Though I unfortunately can't shoot water out of castanets. I'm afraid you'll have to do it with this!". The fireball comes from out of nowhere, Lettuce can barely dodge it. Vapor hisses furiously and she can see the fire burn inside his soul. She doesn't know that in her eyes a same kind of energy is to be seen, trying to make him vanish with one look. "This" she screams while releasing more water "Is for Ichigo!". Vapor barely manages to dodge the water and turns around in shock, just in time for the next attack. "This is for Kisshu!". The water hits his chest and he falls down. Within a second Lettuce is next to him, looking down on the guy. The corner of her mouth twitches. "And this…" she says softly yet deadly "Is for Psych".

Just before her attack can hit him he has jumped away, faster then her eyes can see. She hears his snigger and knows this isn't good. He hasn't been fighting on his full powers. He was just testing her. Trying to find out how good she is. She can guess who asked him to do so. She turns around to face him and only sees the ball of fire, hitting her leg, which collapses underneath her. With a scream of pain she is brought to the ground. She grabs her leg and sees her skin turn red. Once again she wants to scream her attack, but she notices that he fingers won't move. Vapor walks towards her at ease. "Funny, isn't it, that paralyzing side effect" he says with a smirk. Lettuce feels tears running over her cheeks from pain and frustration. "Now…". Vapor turns to Ichigo and takes her in completely. "What shall we do with you? We have to get you out of that dreamy state, I suppose… Marius?". For the first time the puppet lifts its head and looks at his master. "Force her". The puppet shows his teeth in a terrifying grin and walks towards Ichigo.

Lettuce eyes widen. No. Please no. Everything but that. Don't hurt her. Why, why can't she protect her? She has failed. She has failed, she has failed, she has failed. And now Ichigo is going to… is going to…

Now, we all know that this is the moment in the story where the knight in shiny armour shows up to rescue the damsel in distress from the evil enemy. So he comes. Of course he comes. Though you can't really call him a knight in shiny armour.

The tip of his sword is placed on the neck of the puppet. One move would mean the end. "Over my dead body" he says calmly. But in his eyes you can see anger. Uncontrollable, murderous anger. The tip of his second sword digs into the flesh of the puppet's back. Lifeless he slips through his fingers, bleeding heavily.

"So there you are…" Vapor whispers while disappearing "Kisshu…".

In the following seconds Ichigo proves that wonders will never cease. Kisshu walks towards her and puts smiling a tress of red hair behind her ear in a caressing gesture. "Hey, Koneko-chan. Missed me?". During these movements Ichigo seems to rise from the dead. Colour appears on her face again, the vague smile disappears and, most importantly, the spark in her eyes returns in all its vehemence.

She flies at him. "What-hey!". "You _jerk_!". Lettuce looks perplexed at Ichigo, who hits Kisshu wherever she can hit him. "How _dare_ you make me think you are dead?". Kishu grabs her wrists and uses the power of her own attacks to pull her against himself. He immediately sweeps his arms around her, making her unable to move away. "So you missed me" he says contently. "Let go of me, Kish, before I hurt you". "Still full of passion, I hear. What do you think of a passionate welcome?". Slowly he brings his face closer to hers. "Kish" Ichigo hisses venomously. Unbelievable… He has put her through hell the past couple of days. She can't even completely remember what she has done. She only remembers the big, grey hole his death had thrown her into. Then he turns out to be fully alive and thinks she would just _allow_ him to _kiss_ her?

Kisshu glances at Lettuce, who is still lying on the ground with a perplexed expression. "You're right, not while the children are here". "Kish, Lettuce is older then I am". "Really now? Well, there goes my theory. On the other side, I can still blame her for it". Ichigo gives him a blank stare. "You haven't changed a bit". Maybe stupid of her, but she had expected him to have at least matured _a bit_. "Actually I have grown a bit worse. But is that, alongside my sexy appearance and my other attractive charms, not one of the things you like the most about me?". "Sexy…- No! It is _annoying_! You are _not_ attractive!". "Really? Hey, you there on the ground, am I attractive?".

Aghast Retasu looks up at him. Can't he leave her out of this? She is trying to rearrange her thoughts. She needs to, because that alien was supposed to be _dead_ and is now standing right in front of her, assaulting her friend, who had seemed to be _dead_ for the past few days and now has suddenly _revived_ with the arriving of the supposed to be _dead_ alien. She hasn't made the link yet. It's impossible. Yet, it is happening. _Ridiculous_. "O, Kish, just shut your mouth". Annoyed Ichigo tries to wrench herself from Kisshu's grip, but can't. He only presses her closer to his chest. "Why? What do you want to do with my mouth?". He smirks and leans in again. "Argh!". The frustration and anger flames from Ichigo's brown eyes. "You… annoying alien!". "In attendance". "Shut _up_! And let. Me. _Go_!". Pensively Kisshu looks at the furious girl in his arms. "No". "Why _not_?". Tears of anger rush into her eyes. Kisshu presses his forehead against hers. The gold of his eyes has melted and upsets Ichigo. The annoying Kish, him she can handle. Not this serious one. "Because that you haven't missed me doesn't mean that I haven't missed you either, kitty-cat". "Haven't missed-". Ichigo's breath hitches in the middle of her sentence and tears run across her cheeks, not longer from anger and frustration. "Kish…" she says with a husky voice. She can't believe he really thinks that. If only he had seen her the past few days, he wouldn't think that. He would know how much she has missed him. How much it hurt.

He sees how the look in her eyes changes and, surprisingly, seems to understand. "I was _really_ afraid you had died". Ichigo tries her hardest to keep her voice under her control, but breaks. "Please don't ever do that again. For… Pai and Taruto's sake". "For you" Kisshu whispers and he softly presses her head against his chest. Ichigo sweeps her arms tightly around him and finally, finally, she cries. Every single tear that has been locked up in her soul for the past few days comes out in a rain of drops. She sobs heavily and lets go of everything, right in his arms. "Kisshu…".

They stand there like that for a long time. Lettuce feels like an intruder and doesn't look. She also can't bear to look at it. A whole bunch of new questions rise in her head. _Why_? Can somebody _please_ explain why? If Kisshu can care… Then why can't he? She has seen the way Taruto looks at Pudding. They might not know it their selves yet, but it is perfectly obvious that he cares about her. Kisshu, Taruto… Where is _he_ in this list? Why can't _he_ care? Then is she really damned to never get anything back?

This is so unbelievably… _her_. First she falls in love with her boss, who never even looked at her that way. Then she develops these _ridiculous_ feelings towards an _alien_ who doesn't even _care_ about her. She is always lucky.

Before she knows it tears run across her cheeks again. She really does cry too much lately. She bites her lip. "Lettuce!". Suddenly Ichigo wrenches herself from Kisshu's grip and kneels down next to her, examining her leg. "Are you alright?". She gives her friend a worried look. She clearly thinks Lettuce cries from pain. Well, it _is_ pain. Just not the pain Ichigo thinks it is. Though she has to admit that her leg isn't feeling very well either. Kisshu goes to stand beside Ichigo and also looks at her leg. "Ouch. That must hurt". Lettuce gives Ichigo a blank stare. She is so blissfully happy that the spark in Ichigo's eyes has returned. That her suffering in her own personal hell is finally over. She smiles through her tears. "I feel great, Ichigo". And Ichigo smile back at her. Not the vague smile, but a _real_ one. _Her_ smile. More tears run across Lettuce's cheeks.

"Well". Kisshu claps in his hands. "I suppose it's best as we go now. Café Mew Mew?". Just one blink, that's all it takes. Suddenly they are standing in the middle of the café. Well, Lettuce sits on the ground, not able to stand on her leg. She has closed her eyes. Kisshu has curled his arm around Ichigo's waist during the teleportation. "There" he says contently "Home sweet home". Ichigo, calmed down completely again, rolls her eyes and walks away from him. Kisshu lets it be for the moment. She'll be back.

Running footsteps. The whole group that lives in the building comes storming into the room. "Ichigo!". "Masaya!". Ichigo runs towards Masaya and throws herself into his arms. He presses her against himself as tight as possible. For a second he had really thought he had lost her. "Masaya…" Ichigo whispers.

"Retasu!". Ryou concernedly runs towards Lettuce and then slides towards her over the cold floor, way too fast. He stares at her burned skin and then at her. then, slowly, he takes her hand in his. Lettuce's heart misses a beat. Maybe there _is_ a little bit hope left for her… But automatically her eyes dash through the room, searching for Pai. She really first has to get over those ridiculous feelings before she can even _hope_ to get together with Ryou someday.

Pai is standing next to Taruto in front of a smirking Kisshu. "Hey guys, guess what? I'm alive!". "Noted" Pai simply says. His eyes, as always, give away none of his feelings. Taruto, on the other hand, is obviously relieved. "Where the hell have you been?" he asks. "We'll talk about later. Firstly, Pai, won't you go help your girlfriend? Or have you still not brought up the guts to tell her that-".

But Pai isn't listening anymore, or at least pretends not to have heard Kisshu's last sentence. In three steps he is with Lettuce and sinks down next to her, on the other side of her body from the one that Ryou is sitting. His cold, black eyes overwhelm her with a penetrating look. "How?". "He said- He said his name was Vapor". Pai's eyes narrow, causing them to look terrifyingly deadly. "Vapor". He almost spits the name out, as if it is a curse. "In that case Psych must be near too…" Taruto says pensively. Lettuce's heart missed another beat, because of a whole different reason now, and her face pales a bit. Examining Pai takes her in. Lettuce looks away to the ceiling. Nobody has to know about Psych's visit that night. She doesn't know how it has become a secret, and she hates it, but it has. It's a secret now. In her mind she goes through that night again. Stunning and frightening.

Suddenly she is lift off the ground by Pai, causing her hand to slip out of Ryou's. In a reflex she places her arms around his neck so she won't fall, causing her cheeks to blush immediately. "What are you doing?" Ryou snaps while getting up himself. Pai's eyes are still narrowed. "I am bringing her to her room to rest". Lettuce can't stop blinking and carefully tries not to look to either Pai or Ryou, who seem to be fighting through their eyes. Eventually Ryou looks away, having to admit that bringing her away to rest is probably the best for her now. "Fine". The corner of Pai's mouth twitches, something only Lettuce notices. Somewhere inside of her mind that movement is being filed. Triumph, the box where it is placed in is called. Lettuce has a lot of those boxes.

Pai brings her away in silence and places her onto her bed. He himself sits on the edge of the bed, on the same spot Psych sat that night. Yet, this situation is completely different from that one. Pai doesn't threaten to kill her best friend if she makes a sound. Pai isn't frightening her. Pai doesn't call her hearty. Pai remains silent and stares at her with metallic, black eyes.

He can see how much her leg hurts and it makes him furious. Furious with Vapor, who he wants to burn in hell. But mostly furious with himself. He should have gone with her. he should have protected her. if he had, she wouldn't be injured now. He has failed. He isn't worth even sitting here, let alone the intense look she is giving him. But her green eyes continue to stare at his pale face and he himself can't look away. What is happening to him? What is this… feeling? Only the fact that he is getting feelings with this innocent yet strong girl confuses him. He hates to be confused. He has to think. Stay rational. But as long as she looks at him like this he can't think any longer nor he can stay rational. It is rather strange.

The past few days she has been avoiding him, he noticed. It didn't feel good. Pain. It felt like he knows pain feels like. He was in pain, because she avoided him. She. Retasu. The shy, smart girl with the blue eyes and dark green hair. A particular shade of green that haunts him in his sleep. He tried to analyse her, to write her down on a piece of paper. The taste of her name, the warmth of her body, the spark in her eyes that changes character with her emotions, the sound of her heartbeat, the feeling of her tears on his bare skin. He didn't succeed. He knows he still wouldn't. Because there is no way to describe what it does with him. A shaky, insecure feeling. Something unknown. He doesn't know how to express it. Not even what it's called. Only what it feels like.

Love.

The word has been echoing through his head for the past four days. Love. Could it be love? Possible. It would explain everything: his need to protect her, the way he can't describe her. It would also explain why he just ran off after towards her after talking to his supposed to be dead friend for only a second and why he can't stand Blondie. So, yes, it is clearly a large possibility. But what exactly is love and how do you handle it? How exactly do you ask her whether she feels the same? Love… He has read about it, he has even quietly researched it once in a while. Yet, he doesn't recognise it. Nevertheless, there is a large possibility that he… that he… It takes a lot of effort for him to think the word.

On that exact moment, Lettuce decides to smile slightly and reach the shaking fingers of her left hand out to him. He catches them with his own and stares at there intertwined fingers while the corners of his mouth curl up in something you may call a smile. Loves her. That he loves her. Amazed he tastes the words on his tongue. It tastes the same as her name.

They both hear how the door latch is pressed down and the door slowly opens. In less then the blink of an eye the contact between their fingers has disappeared, he has got up from the edge of her bed and they are both staring to a different point on the grey wall. But although Pai's smile immediately dissapeared, it is engraved in Lettuce's memory, put away in one of her boxes. This box has no name yet. Enchanting. His smile is perfectly enchanting. She feels her heart race in her chest and she is absolutely positive that he is able to here it. Nevertheless, for this one time she isn't ashamed of it. Her hand is tingling in an unknown, pleasant way.

"Eh…". Ichigo walks in shyly with an first-aid box in her hands. "I'm here to take care of Retasu's leg…". Pai nods and leaves the room in silent, not even bothering to look back over his shoulder. Lettuce watches him as he leaves with an unpleasant feeling in her chest and then beckons Ichigo to come closer. While Ichigo walks towards her Lettuce changes back to her human form. She gives Ichigo a warm smile. Ichigo sits down on the bed, on the place Pai just sat, and opens the box. She takes out some ointment and begint to carefully rub it onto Retasu's leg. Though it hurts when it touches her burned skin, it also works quite cooling. Retasu looks at Ichigo, noticing that is fumbling for words, and waits. "Retasu…?" Ichigo starts doubtfully. Here we go. "Yes?". "I… I just… Thank you. You saved my life". "No, I didn't. Kisshu did". "No, I mean- Well, the other way. The other time. If you wouldn't have been there the past few days… I probably would have… I don't know what would have happened. So… Thank you". Ichigo blushes as she smiles at her friend. Retasu takes her hands and squeezes it a little as an answer. Of course she had been there. They are best friends after all. Then Retasu yawns and contently slips away in her dreams of black eyes.

Ichigo gets up quiet as a mouse and closes the door behind her. Then she sighs and slides down the wall. Why can't she express her thanks? If Retasu wouldn't have been there for her… She would have been lost now. She doesn't remember everything of the past few days, but Retasu had put everything aside to be there for her completely, every minute of every day. She has taken care of her.

Ichigo places her head on her pulled up knees and let herself be overwhelmed by everything that has happened today. Kisshu… She had been convinced he was dead. That thought had made her go crazy. She had completely freaked out. Now there is one question asking all of her attention:

_Why_?

Why did she react that way? Why did he have this effect on her? She just doesn't get it. It doesn't make the slightest bit of sense! She _hates_ the guy. He is _annoying_. He won't stop assaulting her, he laughs at her misery, he is an absolute jerk. So why, in heavens name, why has she still dreamt about his golden eyes every night for the past four years? That's a question that has been stuck inside her head since it started. She tried to ignore it, to forget about it, thinking it would go away. But the dreams only got worse. After a while it wasn't just his golden eyes burning their way into her soul, but also his face and his words.

Toy. He had always called her his toy. She had hated it, it is an awful thing to be named. Yet… She had found herself actually _missing_ it. Missing _him_. It is weird. As soon as he had left everything had gone wrong. He had been stuck in her head. She began to see him everywhere, though she knew he wasn't there. She thought of him. A lot. It had become her personal secret. No one knows about it, especially not Masaya. God, what would he think if he knew… Nevertheless, not telling never changed the fact that the feelings are there. _Why_, for Gods sake?

Oh, she is just nagging. She knows the answer and now he is back it might be time to just face the music. She has always denied it, she didn't want to see it. But she can't ignore it any longer, not after everything he said today. The words have to come. Here she goes:

Kish cares for her. He wants to take care of her. He has really missed her. He had meant everything he had told her before he left. He really did care about her. He still does. He has come back for her. Because he cares.

Relieved Ichigo sighs. Was that it? Were that the words she didn't want to think for so long? Finally admitting them almost felt… good.

Then it's there, suddenly. A bolt from the blue. A feeling. A frightening, unknown feeling that spreads from her heart through her chest and then her whole body like the words of her Mew powers, but then thousand times as intense. It's a warm feeling, like a star. Yes… A star…

And all of a sudden she remembers why she was never willing to admit it. Why she has denied it al this time: because now she has admitted that he cares for _her_, it is impossible to keep denying that she cares for him too, in a twisted way she doesn't understand. Something mysterious that makes her think and dream about him. she cares for him. That annoying alien with the playful eyes and the bold smirk. He, who stole her first kiss, continued to assault her afterwards and almost killed her a couple of times. She cares for him.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! O God, and now? What is she supposed to do now? Caring for that… O my God, please help. There is no way she can tell him, of course. She can already imagine the triumph in his eyes… No, never. She'd rather die a slow and painful death then grant him that. Besides, she loves Masaya. What would he do if he'd find out that she goes around randomly telling aliens that she cares about them? She can't do that to him, her perfect prince charming. Why would she hurt someone like her Masaya for the sake of such a pervert as Kisshu?

Though Kisshu is also kind of like a prince, in his own twisted way…

No! What is she thinking! Kish is not a _prince_. Where did that thought come from? How can she think about him that way? How dares she to compare _him_ with Masaya? Every idiot would know the difference, would see that Masaya is the best.

That aside, of course someone has to be the exception…

No! No, no, no. Abrupt she stops her thoughts. Damn, he isn't even human!

Not that she is completely human…

Oh, what the hell is she _doing_? She cares for Kish, yes. She won't deny that again. But in the same way as she cares for her Masaya…? Of course not! Even considering that is ridiculous!

"So… Still together with that Masaya-guy?".

Ichigo lifts her head at one stretch, straight in a couple of golden eyes knocking her off her feet. "And here I was thinking that such a 'perfect' guy would get boring eventually… No, look at me then". He sits squatting in front of her and now takes her chin between his fingers. She shivers from his touch. "With me you can at least have a bit _fun_. No interest, kitten?". Ichigo sweeps her head to the side and the grip on her chin disappears. "O, shut up Kish. And stop calling me kitten". The words come out fiercely and Ichigo thanks God that she has still the control over her voice, noting that her heartbeat has sped up to the point it sounds like the heartbeat of a bird: way too fast. These reactions of her body to him are nothing to worry about, though. It is perfectly normal, she is certain about that. It doesn't mean anything.

"Why not? You have a nickname for me to, don't you? You call me Kish and I call you kitten. It's always been like that". Darn. He's right. She hates it when he is right. When he is right that is always negative for her in a twisted way. It always makes her look like a fool. "The face that you stole my first kiss doesn't give you the right to just call me whatever you like" she snaps without thinking. She always seems to lose her temper more easily when she's with this guy.

Then the spark in his eyes tell her she just told him something he wasn't aware of before now. "You gave me your first kiss?". He messes with her words. That's not how it went. "I didn't give you anything, you violently _took_ it". "So it's mine?". "It… Well… Yes, but so what? I said it didn't mean you could call me kitten!". He sits down on his knees and suddenly pulls her down. She finds herself lying on the ground, her head on his lap. Carefully he caresses her red hair with his finger tips.

Three seconds. Ichigo gives herself three seconds to stay like this without it getting suspicious. She doesn't want to think about why she wants those three seconds to last forever, so she doesn't. She just enjoys those three seconds.

But Kisshu is faster then she remembers. His face hangs above hers, upside down, and the gold of his eyes ruthless pierces in hers. "It means you really _are_ mine…". "I… am not… yours…". She hears how weak it sounds and there is nothing she can do about it. She has to focus all of her attention on how to breathe. What was it? In and… in? No, that can't be it… "Like hell you are".

Regaining her ability to breathe with this much confidence she stares at him. "Excuse me?". His eyes get even more powerful and absolutely merciless, keeping her in her place. "From that first moment when I kissed you, even before you decided to tell people that you are _his_, from that moment on you've been mine, Koneko-chan". Where did he get the _guts_ to say that? O, just wait till she can move again. He will pay for that. Yet she still can't move. Not even when his face comes even closer and his lips begin to move towards hers. "Alright now… I saved your life today… Isn't that worth a kiss?".

Trying not to fall for the hypnotizing sound of his soft, almost whispering voice Ichigo closes her eyes. Just before his lips touch hers she is able to regain her ability to move and she rolls away from his legs. His kiss lands light as a feather on her cheek. She jump to her feet and fixes her clothing, carefully trying to ignore the burning place on her cheek, without any success. "Don't". "Why not?". Way too fast he is in front of her again and forces her with her back against the wall. He places both of his hands each on another side of her shocked face and leans towards her. "I deserve that kiss". If only she could deny that… But he _did_ save her life today.

He smirks and closes in again, noticing the doubtful look in her eyes. Ichigo escapes by ducking away and goes to stand on a safe distance from him. "Ah, please, Koneko-chan…" he begs her. He pouts a little. "I deserved it in an honest way, didn't I?". He spreads his arms in an innocent gesture. Ichigo sighs and turns away from him. "I have a boyfriend, Kish, and I don't think he'll like it when I allow some annoying alien to kiss me, whether he saved my life or not". She is startled when his arms suddenly curl around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder. God, he is fast. Why is he so fast? How is she supposed to match that? It isn't normal!

"He doesn't have to know, does he? This is something between you and me". His breath tickles her ear. Ichigo shivers slightly, immediately cursing her human reaction onto him. "No. Masaya-". "Masaya. Always that Masaya". His voice is just a low groan. The grip around her waist lessens, she would be able to just walk away from it. Yet she remains standing motionless, frozen because of the tortured undertone in his voice.

No. Not again. She doesn't know how to handle the serious Kish.

Kisshu remains silent. After a minute Ichigo can't bear with it any longer and she carefully turns around in his arms so she can look at him. Kisshu stares of in the distance, frowning, without really seeing a thing. The corner of his mouth has a bitter tug around it. Doubtfully Ichigo touches his face with her fingertips. "Kish?". Kisshu looks down on her with bitter, hurt eyes. Ichigo catches her breath. She hurt him. Good God, she hurt him. A feeling of pain spreads through her body.

"He's always there to ruin everything. He is always between us". High-speed Kisshu places his hand over hers, pressing the palm of her hand against his cheek and making her unable to move it away, even if she had wanted to. At the same time his grip around her waist tightens again. "Why?". His looks is desperate, his voice soft. "Why don't you understand? Ichigo…". Ichigo remains still as death. There are a lot of things she wants to say. That she _does_ understand. That she's sorry. That she's confused. But she is so shocked by the fact that he seriously called her _Ichigo_ that she isn't able to say a thing. After he has listened to her silence for a while the looks in Kisshu's eyes begins to change, becomes a bit hungry. Absent-minded he licks his lips.

Before Ichigo has decided whether she wants to protest or not his lips are pressed onto hers and his arm curls further around her waist, making her unable to escape and causing her to stand on her tiptoes. In shock Ichigo is pressed against his body. His kiss is different from what she remembers. Not the sweet, simple, quick kiss that he always used to steal from her. This kiss is burning with a passionate fire she has never been confronted with before, not even with Masaya. It is something that seems to be from another world. Something you can't even imagine when you haven't felt it yourself. As time passes by his kiss becomes firmer, as if he makes a decision. He smiles when he notices that she isn't reacting and breaks off the contact between their lips. Her lips are red as roses and tingle like hell. Ichigo stares at him with widened eyes and red cheeks.

"Hereby I declare that I _will_ make you kiss me back someday". The teasing sparkle in his eyes has returned, something that is making Ichigo happy as well as it makes her annoyed. "I won't stop kissing you until you do so". "You'll never succeed". "You want to bet?". "Fine. It's a bet. I hereby declare that I won't kiss you back, no matter how many times you kiss me". "Deal. If I win, you will be the one that has to kiss _me_, whenever I want you to". "And when I win?". Kisshu smirks. "Then I won't kiss you anymore". Ichigo doubts for a second. Then she shrugs her shoulders. "Fine with me. It's a bet. I won't give in". "Which means I have to kiss you all the time, trying to make you. And _that_, my love, is _exactly_ what I like about this bet". Ichigo, realising her mistake, gets angry. Mostly with herself. She is so unbelievably _stupid_.

"I won't let you". "I know. But I'm a patient man, I can wait. Eventually I _will_ get you, kitten. Actually you could also just give in already…". "Not going to happen, Kish". "Why not? You care for me". Yeah, yeah, she has admitted that already before he came. "Yes, alright, but-". "Well then". He leans towards her again, but Ichigo places her hand over her mouth. "Not this way, Kish. I love Masaya". Kisshu rolls his eyes and takes away her hand. "Really kitten, you should stop lying to yourself". "Lying to my- what are you _talking_ about?". "If you would have really loved him, you would have ran off screaming minutes ago". Furious Ichigo wrenches herself from his grip. "No who exactly is lying to himself here? I _love_ Masaya. I don't care about what _you_ say _I_ feel. I _know_ that I love him and that I always will. No alien can make me change my mind, no matter how bad I want to kiss him!". She turns around and walks away stamping her feet. Yet Kisshu smirks contently. She said she wants to kiss him. It's just a matter of time before he'll succeed… She already is his, though she doesn't realise it herself. She has fallen for him long ago. Just a little more patience…

10


	4. Chapter 4: Red and Blue

Pudding watches in surprise how Ichigo passes by in fury and then stands still indecisively. She actually came here to show her the point shoes she has just gotten from Mint. But that doesn't seem to be the smartest thing to do now Ichigo is this fired up. She knows how the girl can fly out at people when she's angry. Though most of the time Ryou is the victim of those outbursts. He doesn't react on them anyway, so she can scream whatever she likes. That calms her down and then afterwards she apologizes to him. He then only nods as a symbol of forgiveness and tells her to get back to work. He doesn't care about it the slightest bit, he just wants her to release her anger so that she remains attentive in case an enemy shows up. That guy is so… practical. Always been, always will be. Don't get me wrong, Pudding likes him very much. He's always been kind to her and has always used that enormous brain of his to help her with her homework. Nevertheless, he always seems a bit harsh.

Pudding doesn't understand how Ichigo can be so angry. Everything is fine, isn't it? To her it is, obviously. At first there had been the problem of her having to stay in the café, but Ryou smartly solved it by telling her school she has gone on an educative trip with Professor Shirogane to help him with his work. As far as her school knows, her father has approved this. They called her father to make sure this is not a problem with his and he assured them that he's okay with it. School doesn't know that they were talking to Keiichiro instead of her father. Her father doesn't even have a phone.

She giggles and thinks about her life the way it is at the moment: she walks around in Tokyo a bit with Tar-Tar and does the housework. Yes, all of it. The guys aren't good at it, except for Tar-Tar, who is the only one who helps her out sometimes, Ichigo's been kind of busy being half dead, Retasu's been kind of busy trying to revive her, Zakuro is always helping out the boys in the basement and Mint… Well, working is just not her thing. So Pudding's been doing everything. She doesn't mind, it makes her feel like she's being helpful. For that matter, she always does it at home too. So she's used to it. The Mews and the aliens together don't make as much of a mess as her brothers and sister do anyway… The only difference is that at home Sensei helps her and here Tar-Tar does. Not that much of a difference at all, is it? Well, actually it is. It's nice to have Tar-Tar around again. She's missed him like crazy the past half year. She'd been wondering why he didn't visit her. Now she knows he had one hell of a good reason.

That Vapor really sounds like some creep and from what she's heard about Psych he also must be a total jerk. The things that have happened on Tar-Tar's planet… It's awful. She wishes she had been there to help them out, but, of course, she hadn't. she'd been living her perfect little life here. Or, well, perfect… Maybe not. But she's happy and that's enough. Now even Tar-Tar has returned…

Softly laughing she does a little dance of joy on her points. Mint gave them to her past afternoon with the comment: "Maybe ballet will keep you a little calm. Geez, really, you're so hyperactive!". Pudding laughs again. Of course. The second she becomes calm her heart has stopped beating. She _has_ to move, it's her thing. And she knows that deep down inside Mint loves that about her too.

Pudding goes to stand on the points of her ballet shoes and dances dashingly through the hallway. Her way of dancing is very different from Mint's way of dancing. Where Mint is gracious and calm, she's also gracious, but in a total different way. She moves more, turns more, jumps more. The sparkle of her being reflects in her movements. She seems to be a happy child chasing a rainbow and a young girl wishing on shooting stars at the same time as she whirls through that empty hallway. Well, she thinks it's empty.

Taruto watches her from atop the stairs, softly sniggering. He loves to see her this elated. It makes him feel alive. He sees how Pudding carefully makes a slow pirouette and then goes to stand on one point, her right leg bend in the air. Drops of sweat appear on her forehead and she frowns lightly of concentration and exertion. She is breathtakingly beautiful. He could sit like this for hours, just staring at the dancing girl in the empty hallway, when she thinks no one is watching her. Strange, actually. Since he has come back here so much things have changes. The way he looks at her. The way she looks back at him. He likes being in her presence even more than before. Moreover, it has almost become a need, like she's a drug or something. He can't leave her alone anymore, that addictive he has become. He wouldn't forgive himself for leaving her alone in a situation like this anyway, so he has a great excuse. He knows the dangers of their new enemies and he doesn't want to expose he to that. What if she got hurt? He shivers with that prospect. No. Never. Not at long as he is here to protect her at least. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something like her getting hurt happened. That aside, he won't be able to live without her next to him anyway. Without her eyes, her laugh, her spark. Her. He can't even imagine a life like that. It hurts to think of it.

So he just looks at the girl in the hallway, remembering himself that she's save now. He won't have to live without her. It makes him sigh and smile a little, dreamy smile he hasn't seen with himself before. He doesn't know what is happening to him at all. He's never been through something like this before. This tornado of weird needs and wishes running through his bones, forcing him to think of this one girl every single moment of always. It is weird, in a pleasant way. It makes him do some strange thinks, though. Think of his newest hobby: making her blush. Peculiar, yes, but so damn much fun. When her cheeks turn this sweet pink and her eyes get that cute shy look in them he feels as if he just opened heavens doors. It is without any doubt the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life and probably the most beautiful thing he _will_ ever see too. He can't think of anything that could ever surpass it.

An annoying tinkling sound strikes through the peaceful silence. Startled Pudding goes to stand on two feet again and takes out her cell phone. "Hello?". With the back of her hand she wipes away the sweat from her forehead. "O, hey Isamu".

Isamu? That is a boys name… Taruto pricks his ears just in time to hear the answer from the person that has called his little monkey. "I heard you're on this educative trip. What's it like?". Pudding smiles. "It's awesome! I learn so much here, really". "Are you… going to stay away long?". "Still quite some time, yes. We're not done yet". "Too bad… I miss you". Taruto hisses through his teeth. Is that guy _flirting_ with her? How _dares_ he?

Pudding leans against the wall of the hallway. "I miss you guys too…". Alright, that's a lie. She hasn't been thinking about her school friends at all. But hey, they don't need to know that, right? "If you're back again I'll come for you". Pudding laughs while a blush runs onto her cheeks. For this one time Taruto would have liked it better if she hadn't blushed. "O? And then?". "Then I'll take you to see a film". "Will you now?".

A film…- Alright, now he's done it. Taruto can't stand it any longer. With a low groan he teleports down and snatches Pudding's cell phone out of her hands. "Hey!" she calls out indignantly. Where did he suddenly come from? Moreover, what in heavens name is he _doing_? Taruto doesn't react. "I'm afraid Pudding is busy that night, thanks for your phone call anyway, bye!". He furiously hangs up, trying not to break the machine, and crosses his arms in front of his chest to make sure he won't do something he shouldn't do.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Pudding asks slightly annoyed. She's still blushing, now because of Taruto's words. Why did he do that? "He was a bit too pushy to me…" Taruto grumbles indistinctly as an answer. Pudding can't help but laughing. "Thank you for wanting to protect me, Tar-Tar, but I can take care of myself". "Don't call me that". Taruto looks away, still a bitter look in his caramel eyes. Pudding finds herself taking his face into her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Smile". "Cry". Pudding sniggers. "You still want that? It won't happen, you know. Besides, I cried in front of you once before". Shivers running through her spine she recalls the feeling of holding Taruto dead in her arms. The blush on her cheeks fades away. Taruto curls his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him, causing her arms, which were still placed on his face, to slip over his shoulders. "No…" he softly whispers in her ear "I don't want that…". Carefully Pudding places her arms on his back and holds him close. It makes her close her eyes. This feels… nice. Safe, yet exciting. Like an adrenalin rush and a medicine at the same time. Strange… Taruto feels her heartbeat speed up and smiles unconsciously.

He takes her hands and steps backwards. Pudding's eyes widen as he places on of her hands on his shoulder, grabs her waist again wit his right hand and the fingers of his left hand intertwine with hers. What is he trying to do? He begins to move around and she lets him lead her, suddenly finding herself waltzing through the empty hallway with him. They are… dancing. They really are dancing.

At first Pudding has to try her hardest not to keep staring at her feet. She's never waltzed like this before, she doesn't understand how her feet know what to do. But after a while Taruto lets go of her waist to tilt up her chin and she can't look away anymore. He places his arms around her waist again, pulling her even closer than before, and effortless they whirl further. At one point Pudding has collected enough courage to dance on her points. It's a bit unaccustomed, but the contact between their eyes doesn't disappear. The dance gets more complicated. He lifts her up from the ground, she makes a pirouette and suddenly she doesn't feel solid ground under her feet anymore. Delighted she notices that they're floating through the air. Because he's holding her so close, she's able to fly. There is a blissful little smile around her lips.

It feels like forever before they stop dancing and her feet touch the ground again. From out of nowhere Taruto takes out a red flower she doesn't know and ties it into her hair. She doesn't know how he manages to do that. She doesn't care either. Her whole being is concentrated on his fingers, which rest on her hair and play with a blond tress, and his eyes. He's so close and she hopes he'll stay there forever. Slowly she presses her cheek against hiss and sighs.

Taruto acts in an impulse. Slowly he turns his face towards hers, reacting on the attraction of her pink lips that it almost unbearable.

Footsteps.

Pudding startles from her dreamy state with a shock and wrenches herself from his grip. After glancing confused at Taruto for one more time she runs off. The flower falls down on the ground. One of the petals falls off. "Wait!". Taruto curses and picks up the flower, only leaving that one flower petal remaining in the hallway. What just happened? Did he just…? No, he… and she… They just… Did they almost…? He doesn't look who's approaching him and just runs away, confused, but smirking. Zakuro watches him leave in surprise and then casually shrugs her shoulders. It's probably nothing. She moves on. Silence.

Where is he? Ryou grinds his teeth while typing on the keyboard of one of the computers in the basement. That bastard. That freaking bastard. He can't stand the fact that one of his Mews has gotten hurt. He never can. Especially not Retasu. He takes a quick nip of his coffee and then types another code. Where is he? O, he blames himself for not being able to protect Retasu and Ichigo from this creep. He had known the risks, yet he let them go. How could he? It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. And it had gotten them into trouble. Enough trouble to make Retasu's leg…

His fingers hurt from typing a long time, but he won't stop until he has found that bastard. He'll pay, he'll definitely pay. Ryou feels so damned… useless at the moment. That robot is taking care of Retasu, so there's nothing he can do for her now. He'll go check on her later. Make sure she doesn't die from the air that always lingers around that creep. He grinds his teeth again.

No, he doesn't like Pai. Never has, never will. He doesn't like the way the guy looks at Retasu. He's always watching her. Always. Never a second of rest. Whenever she's in the room, Pai only looks at her with this penetrating look. It pisses Ryou off in some kind of way. Strange, maybe. But true. And when Retasu came back injured that _robot_ just lifted her up and took her away! He had a good reason, of course, but he claimed her completely. A bit too possessive in his eyes. His eyes narrow.

He can't believe he let this happen. He can't believe Retasu, _Retasu_, has gotten hurt and he is not there to take care of her. Even though she was there when he got hurt a couple of years ago. They were fighting a left Chimera Animal and Ryou stood in its way. His shoulder was completely ruined, quite a bloody mess. Who then ran towards him? Whose eyes were the first ones he saw when he woke up again? Who took care of him the whole time? She. Retasu. She was there to help him. Now she has gotten hurt and he's not there. He's here, in this basement, and he can't even find the bastard that has done this to her. Worse, instead of him there is some machine with her. How would he know how to take care of her? Yes, he probably knows how the human body works, yes. But does he know anything about the mental damage she has gotten from this incident? Knowing Retasu she must be completely devastated. How would that guy know how to cope with that? He doesn't understand a thing about feelings, let alone hers! She's so damned confusing already when she's physically in a good state! Saying this, saying that, meaning this, meaning that, not saying anything at all, laughing, crying, whispering, sighing, screaming, babbling, pouting, shivering, staring, tripping, falling, watching, staring, reading, singing, dancing, listening, thinking, he's seen it all. Where was Robo-boy the past few years? Somewhere ripping out the heart of a slave to examine it probably. Where does that guy has gotten the guts to even come back here after what has happened years ago? Yes, he gave his life for the Earth in the end, so what? Does that erase all the other things he has done immediately? Taruto he has forgiven, Kisshu doesn't interest him the slightest bit, but Pai… No, he never forgave him for everything he has done. He doesn't think he ever will.

And now he finally had the chance to repay everything Retasu has done for him in the past few years, he stupidly _took away_ that chance! That's also something he won't forgive him for.

Ryou sighs and leans back in his bureau chair. He shouldn't get so worked up about these details. He should just concentrate on healing Retasu and finding Vapor. But he can't help it. Whenever he thinks about the lost chance of this afternoon he just completely freaks out. He's been waiting for a chance like this for years, you know. To… just thank her for everything she has done for him. She's always been the one Mew that took the most interest in him. He smiles lightly as he remembers the day she asked him about his past. He still doesn't understand how the shyest Mew of them all could have had the courage to ask that, even though he always is a bit harsh. Subtlety has never been his best point.

"Ryou…" she had asked doubtfully when everyone had gone home already. He hadn't known that she was standing in the basement and startled. "Wuah, Retasu! Where the hell did you come from? Couldn't you at least say you were there?". "I'm sorry!" Retasu had panicked while raising her hands in an apologizing gesture. He had ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's fine. Sorry for overreacting". She had blinked. She wasn't used to him apologizing. He wasn't either, so he was kind of surprised too. He lightly shook his head. "Never mind, what's up?". She blinked again and took some shy steps towards him. "Well… I've been wondering… about your past…". "My past?" he repeated alarmed. A blush immediately ran onto her cheeks. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was just wondering, well, since you never talk about it, I just kept wondering what has happened back then, why you're here for instance and more things like that, if you don't want to you really don't have to tell me, but if you ever need anyone to tell everything to then I will, eh, I'm willing to listen, so, I mean, I just, I'm sorry!". She turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Wait". She turned around to face him in shock, looking from his blue eyes to her wrist and back again. "Yes?" she asked with a trembling voice. "I'll tell you". He let go of her wrist and walked back to the chair he had jumped up from. He sat down and stared at the black screen of one of the computers while Retasu walked towards him and stopped within a couple of metres distance. Without her realising, probably, she smiled encouraging. That smile had done it. He had told her everything. Not in one evening, of course. Once in a while she just stayed longer after work and came down to him in the basement. Then she went to stand in front of him, within a couple of metres distance, and gave him an encouraging and questioning look. Then he had told her bits and pieces of his story. He had made her cry sometimes. He didn't mean to. It just happened. She's really sensitive.

It felt good to tell her everything. It also made him look a bit more at her. After a month or three he started to wonder what she was going through. There were times she looked so absent-minded, so hurt. He wondered. On one of those nights of theirs he just asked her. No subtlety again. She didn't mind. She was startled when he asked her, of course, but she was willing to tell him some things about her. She's an intriguing person. He did notice there was a period she never talked about. No, not a period. She did talk about the period when they were fighting. Quite a lot, actually. She just never said anything about her feelings towards the aliens, even though he remembered clearly how she had firmly refused to fight them sometimes. How she had tried to get them to work together, how she had tried to understand them. He thought she might have talked about them with the other Mews and he didn't want to force her to tell him anything she didn't want to, because she didn't do that to him either, so he never asked. After the things that have happened the past week he wishes he had. Now it is too late.

He can't forget the way she had collapsed when Pai had left to get her books, the way she had held onto him when they had first arrived. He doesn't want to see it, but he can't deny they have some kind of connection. It almost feels like at threat to their friendship. Yes, he'd call it a friendship. Retasu is his friend. So why didn't she ever tell him about these feelings of hers towards Robo-boy? Didn't she trust him?

He grinds his teeth again and keeps on typing on the keyboard. Does she trust him now?

He feels like she is slowly slipping away. He is losing her.

It's around half past six when Retasu finally wakes up again. Yawning she stretches herself and glances at her leg. The salve Ichigo gave her must have held Mew Aqua, because de discoloration has almost completely faded and she barely feels the wound. It won't happen again. The next time she meets with Vapor, she'll be prepared. She knows his tricks now, or at least one of them. If she just usesee that against him she'll be able to beat this guy. She won't make anyone worry about her again. She'll make sure there's no need to do so.

She stands up and picks a long, light blue nightshirt that reaches her ankles from her temporary closet. She quickly puts it on and checks in the mirror if people will still be able to see her injury. They can't, so she nods contently and sits down on her bed again. She looks at Ichigo's bed on the other side of the room and wonders where she is now. She might be having dinner with the rest of the group, it's around that time. She's quite hungry herself, she has to admit. But she doesn't find it a pleasant prospect to go to the kitchen in her nightshirt with the risk of running into someone. She'd be so embarrassed if one of the boys saw her like this. She shivers and decided to get her mind off it.

So she picks up a half done doll from her bedside table. Dolls always distract her. Not always convenient, she has to say, but most of the time very much. The little plushie is soft and has shiny eyes like crystal balls. That's why she's decided to name it Saga, which means fortune teller. With needle and dread she begins to sew little pieces of purple material onto the brown body of the doll. It is very precise work, but she's been doing it for years so it goes quite automatically. Softly she hums a lullaby. She really enjoys making dolls. Though she likes it even better when she can do it with her friend Uemura Ayano. Nevertheless, it doesn't look like she'll be able to do that again soon. She has more important matters to handle right now, like saving the earth. So she just has to be satisfied by making dolls by her own. That's also fine, of course. It's just more fun when she can do it with Uemura. They've worked together for years now. Uemura has recently opened a shop and Lettuce loves to help her out there sometimes. She doesn't has much time for it, but there are times she can go and help in the shop. It's always a lot of fun.

This doll-making does give a lot of time for thinking, though. The working with her hands gives her plenty of opportunities to go through all of her memories and doubts. Not a bad thing, mostly. It's good to be able to over think your own mental state. Sometimes she finds out something important about herself by only thinking. Right now she has nothing to keep her mind busy so her thoughts keep on straying off. Her parents still think she sleeps over at Pudding's and her school thinks she has fallen ill with a peculiar disease. She wonders how long they'll be able to keep that play up. Eventually someone is going to call someone else and everything will be revealed. Though she is sure Ryou will come up with something to make sure she's able to full-time stay in the café. She can not leave right now. Not in the middle of this fight. The enemies are to dangerous. If they aren't together with all of them, they might take them away one by one. They must prevent that, whatever it may take.

But o, she misses her parents and her little brother. She's never been apart from them this long before. She misses the goodnight kiss from her mother and the soothing words from her father when she's confused. And confused she is. She even misses helping Uri out with his homework. She hopes she'll be able to see them again soon.

It makes her wonder about the aliens. How was it for them, being apart from their families for so long? How is it for them now? What kind of families do they have anyway? Do they have brothers and sisters? Or are they all alone? What if they're orphans? That would be awful… She can't ask that. What is she'd hurt them? Well, maybe they'll tell eventually. Pai might tell her.

Pai.

She slightly shakes her head and tries to think of something else. It's like she's obsesses with him or something like that! She really has to cool down. He doesn't even… care…

No, she is not going to think about him now. She is not.

She misses quite some schoolwork right now. She hopes she'll be able to make up the backlog. She probably will, she's never had much trouble with school subjects. Ichigo, however, might have a bit more trouble. Well, she can help her out with that she supposes. She's done it before. When Ichigo had a test and she really didn't understand the subject.

Ichigo's sudden revival from that afternoon is also stuck in her head. It's so bizarre. One moment she was pale as ash and empty and the next moment she was beating up Kisshu. Absolutely terrific, of course, that she's back. Bizarre, though. Well, Ichigo's always been quite a peculiar being. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to become a Mew in the first place. This, nevertheless, had been really strange. Though you could say it was to be predicted: she 'died' because Kisshu had been dead. When he had turned out to be alive, she immediately also revived. Retasu has the vague feeling that Ichigo is not very amused by this fact. She's probably denying it. Or no, that'll be impossible. She can't be denying that. She might be denying that it is because she loves him, though.

Shoot, she didn't think that. It's really wrong of her to just assume that. Though she has to admit she knows she is right. She could see it. Ichigo clearly loves him. Not that she is going to tell her that, of course. This is a matter she does not want to get involved with. Besides, it is private and none of her business. She respects that.

Not that Ichigo ever respected her privacy…

The girl has always tried to get every single detail of her life out of her. There are things she never told her, though. Her dreaming of Pai, for instance. Or Ryou's story.

Ryou… His story is really awful. She pities him so much. After she heard his story she immediately forgave him for almost everything he has ever done. He just doesn't know how to handle everything. She can't blame him for that, can she? She, who doesn't know how to handle anything at all.

Ichigo and Ryou are her best friends. She loves them for everything they are. They might be pretty messed up, she also cares for those parts of them. Of course, she's been in love with Ryou for almost five years. That's not to be forgotten. Nevertheless, her feelings are changing. Ever since the aliens have returned they are changing. Not lessening, know. Just changing. Becoming different. Probably for the best too. She and him… It'll never work out. She's now good enough for him. He doesn't even look at her that way. She doesn't blame him. Being his friend is enough for her.

If only she could be _his_ friend too…

She gives up trying not to think about him. It doesn't matter, does it? Deep in her heart she is always thinking about him. It's no use to deny that. Her thoughts slide to this afternoon, that one particular moment that Pai had actually smiled at her. _Smiled_. She hadn't thought to see him do that. But she did and it knocked her off her feet. His smile is so _beautiful_. It softens his whole face, makes him look so much more gentle and kind. Like the man she know there is inside of him. She can't help it, even with only the memory of his smile to hold onto she smiles herself.

What did it mean, his smile? Why did he smile at the sight of their intertwined fingers? What did it mean to him? O, how she wishes to be able to read his mind. Or better, to read his heart. But she knows she's not able to. It doesn't matter, his smile alone makes her happy enough to smile forever herself. It's not to be compared with anything else, his smile. It is in one word splendid. Remembering it keeps taking away her breath. Unbelievable he really gave her that smile.

Also she can not forget he just let Kisshu, who he hadn't seen for ages and had surely been very concerned about, just be so he could go to her. That means a lot to her. Her fingers begin to tremble as she remembers the way his voice sounded when he softly called out Vapor's name after she told him he had injured her. The hate in it speeds up her heart. He hates him because he hurt her. That must mean _something_, mustn't it?

And o, that smile of his… She sighs.

Unexpectedly the door of the room opens. Retasu startles from her thoughts and high-speed turns her head to the doorway to see who has arrived, blushing as if she's been caught while doing something strictly prohibited. The sight she then has to handle causes her eyes to look like saucers. Is she dreaming? This can't be real. Pai can't be standing there in the doorway, wearing black trousers, a dark blue blouse and one of Ryou's lab uniforms. It's just not possible. Why would he…?

But her hallucination begins to walk, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, and sits down next to her on the edge of her bed. "Give me your cell phone". In a total shock Retasu picks up her cell phone from the bedside table. "Why are you wearing that?". She just had to ask. It doesn't make the slightest bit of sense... Nevertheless, she can't help but noticing that it looks incredibly good on him. "So I can 'put myself in the shoes of my part better'. Or so Mint said". "Mint?". O my… She didn't trick him into wearing this… O, she's so manipulative and mean! Don't misunderstand, Retasu loves Mint. The girl just makes it hard for her not to think about Pai in ways she doesn't want to. Would she… maybe on purpose…? No, Mint wouldn't do that. Would she…? To be honest, she might. O God, Mint thinks she likes Pai! Maybe. She isn't even sure. She really has to talk to Mint… But that's in the future. Right now she has more important matters to deal with.

Pai takes over her cell phone and searches in its list of names for a particular number. Retasu notices he switches off the recognizing of her number for the one he calls. Whoever he'll call, he doesn't want him or her to know that he's calling with her cell phone. He then begins to call and brings the cell to his ear. After a while someone answers the phone.

(…). "Good afternoon, mister Midoriwaka. My name is professor Kanaye Hikari. I'm calling because of your daughter, Retasu". Retasu mouth falls open. What is this…? What in earths name is he doing? (…). "Calm down, sir, your daughter is in perfect health conditions. The reason of my calling is that my-". For a second he grinds his teeth. "-partner and I have taken interest in the abilities of your daughter. We would like to ask for your permission to let her join us on a scientific examination of the earth". (…). "We've been told about your daughter by a student of ours, Pudding Fong. She's also participating in this examination". (…). "Ryou Shirogane". (…). "For indeterminate period". (…). "Of course we already contacted your daughter, she has agreed into joining us". (…). "Kanaye Hikari, you can check my qualifications if you'd like". (…). "Of course, mister Midoriwaka, you can always contact us on this number…". Pai tells him a number she recognises as Ryou's. "Very well then. Goodbye, sir". Pai hangs up the cell phone and hands it back over to Retasu. "Here".

Retasu blinks and takes over the cell. "Th-thank you". She can't hold herself back, she giggles. Pai, the professor, partner of Ryou. As if. Those two despise each other! As if they'd ever become partners! Though, they have to team up now against the new enemy… However, they'll never really like each other. This is absurd. Retasu giggles again. Unbelievable her father fell for that! Though he was quite good at playing his part. "How was I?". "Very convincing" Retasu compliments hem, a blush running over her cheeks. Pai sighs annoyed. He surely didn't like what he had to do. "Then can I know take off this uniform?". "I suppose so. You're play is over, isn't it?" Retasu answers him giggling and Pai immediately takes off the uniform and throws it over the only chair in the room. He then zeros in on the girl again. "How is your leg?". Retasu blinks from this sudden change of subject and looks down to her leg, which is still hidden under her nightdress. She gulps as she realises she's wearing a nightdress, but manages to not show. "O, it's fine. Don't worry about it". Pai stares at her. "N-not that I assume that you- that you worry about it, but-" she then stutters bright red. "I worry" Pai interrupts her. "O. Well, eh, there is, eh, no need to do so, so, eh, I mean, I don't, I don't feel it anymore". "Good". Silence.

Retasu embarrassedly bites her lip. She's talking gibberish. What must he think of her? O, why is she so clumsy and shy? "Is there a problem?". Retasu looks up at Pai and blinks. He's so unmoved and controlled… He doesn't care about it at all. He doesn't see. He doesn't feel. Where she doesn't know what to say or how to react on him, to him she is just some random girl. There's no relationship between them, no connection. There's not even contact. Suddenly she feels very alone.

Pai sees how the loneliness slips into her eyes and freezes. What is it? Why is she suddenly so lonely? What did he do? Did he say something wrong? Heavens, this girl sure makes him doubt a lot… His hand moves on its own accord and slips concernedly into hers, surprising both him and her. He stares at their intertwined fingers. If only he could just tell her… He found out that her name tastes the same as the word love. That must mean something, that must mean a lot. That must mean he loves her. Why can't he just tell her? Why can't he put his thoughts, no, his _feelings_, into words? Her hand is warm.

Retasu stares at her slim hand in his. All of her former thoughts seem to get blown away. His hand is cold. Her fingers tremble slightly.

"What were you doing when I arrived?". "What?" Retasu asks absent-mindedly. She then startles from her thoughts. "O! Eh, I, eh, was making a doll". She slightly shakes her head to get her mind ordered again. With her free hands she picks up the doll again from next to her pillow and holds it out to him. "Her name is Saga, because of her eyes. It means fortune teller". "Saga…" Pai murmurs while he turns the doll around in his hands. His eyes tell he's examining it. He then notices that Retasu is staring at him, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Is there a problem?" he asks again. "What? O, no, I, sorry, it's just that, I just, I'm sorry, it, sorry!". The words high-speed follow each other, as if it's a waterfall of words, and Retasu looks away in embarrassment. Her cheeks are pink as spring blossom. She smiles shyly. "They look good on you. The clothes. Though, I think I like your normal clothing better". She looks him in the eyes. "It makes you look more like you". Whoever that may be…

Pai jumps to his feet, startling Retasu. "I'm sorry, did I offend you? I'm so sorry, Pai, please forgive me, I didn't mean to-!". "I'm going to get changed". Retasu falls silent and looks up at him with widened eyes. "I'll bring you some food when I come back". And he's gone.

When he comes back… Was that a promise? Retasu takes a deep breath and then lets out an even deeper sigh. O, if only she would be able to read his mind right now…


	5. Chapter 5: Peacefully silly

In the middle of the night a figure wanders through the empty hallways. He's so silent it is difficult to notice him, you can't even hear his footsteps on the cold floor. As if he is floating just above the ground, that's what it's like. The figure grinds his teeth.

Where is she?

He's looked everywhere, or so he thought. Well, almost everywhere. She's not in her room, not in the basement, not in the kitchen, not outside, not with her friends, she's absolutely nowhere! As if she's vanished. There's only one place left where she can be and that's exactly the place he wished to never find her. _His_ room. The one of Aoyama. He grinds his teeth again. Where else can she be? He's run out of options. He stops for a moment and goes with his hand through his hair while sighing. He didn't stay away from that room because he's afraid Aoyama might catch him. That loser is in the basement reading a book, he'd never know. He just doesn't want to find her there. But has he a choice? She's nowhere else. She almost _has_ to be there. He moans a little.

With another sigh he teleports into his room on the other side of the building. It is furnished as plain as his. Just a desk, a chair, a closet, a bedside table and a bed. Of course, it is just a guest room. What had he expected? That they had given tree hugger a special room? Well, he had expected something that was at least a little better than his room. He smirks as he realises that this clearly isn't the case. They treat that loser the same way they treat him. Which means he has no special place in this society. Which means he really is a loser. His smirk widens and then fades away as his eyes scan the room to find a young girl on the bed.

Her red hair is draped around her had like a fan and her eyes are closed. She's asleep. After a little tender smile caused by seeing her so vulnerable he realises she must have fallen asleep in his arms. He grinds his teeth and chuckles. Then he smirks a little again. He will scare the hell out of her. How will she react when she suddenly wakes up in _his_ arms instead of Aoyama's? He walks towards the sleeping girl and makes himself comfortable on the bed. His smirk widens even further as Ichigo turns on her side and places her head onto his chest while sleeping. She nuzzles her face into his chest and sighs. His smirk turns back into the little tender smile and his arms encircle her. Softly he caresses her back. She's so adorable when she's asleep…

The girl in his arms frowns. "No… No…". Kisshu frowns too. O, great. Even when she's asleep she manages to protest. He sighs, can't she just give in? That would sure make things a lot easier. But he knows the answer, she can't. That's one of the things he loves most about her, her stupid stubbornness. Nevertheless, she's asleep now. He will not let her push him away now. So ostentatiously he pulls her closer to his chest, not willing to let go.. Her frown deepens and her fingers grab the material of his upper clothing. "No… Please, no…". Hmm, that doesn't sound very pleasant. Is she having a nightmare maybe? "No… Masaya… Stop… Don't…". Ah, Masaya. Yes, without doubt a nightmare. "No, don't hurt him… No…". He wonders who is beating up Aoyama in her nightmare. Him, he hopes. He'd love to, really. "No, don't!".

A tear runs down her cheek. Alright, this isn't fun anymore. Enough already. Worriedly he wipes away the tear with his fingertip. Ichigo shivers a little. "No, Masaya, please, stop it!". Maybe he should leave. If he really is the one who beats up Aoyama in her dream she won't be happy to find him here when she wakes up. But he can't leave her here like this either, can he? He stares at Ichigo, between two minds. That's when she decides for him.

"No… No, no, NO! KISH!". Ichigo's brown eyes dash open, filled with a horrible fear. Her expression is the one of one who's being tortured and she breathes heavily. Kisshu swears inwardly. Too late now. Terrified Ichigo looks up, straight into his golden eyes. "Kish!". Her eyes overflow with tears and she begins to produce heart-breaking sobs. She presses herself closer to his body and ruins his shirt with her tears. Doubtfully Kisshu begins to caress her hair again. He doesn't know what she needs right now. "Kish, o, it was so horrible… Masaya… That sword… You were bleeding, there was so much blood… I-you-you didn't have a pulse anymore… And all that blood, so much, so much blood… I-I-I".

In that one short sentence she places his whole world upside down. She wasn't dreaming he was beating up Aoyama. It was the other way round. He can't completely keep his smirk from appearing around his lips.

Life is beautiful.

"Relax, kitty. I'm alive, I'm here. And let's be serious for a second: if you made him and me face each other in a duel, who do you think would win? I mean, I'm the top of exclusive military extraterrestrial unit and he is a possessive tree-hugger with very little fighting experience". He sniggers. "I don't care!" Ichigo says in a strangled voice, her face pressed against his chest "I don't want to lose you again. I already lost you _thrice_, for Gods sake. First when Deep Blue killed you, then when you left to revive your planet and after that when you disappeared during a life-risking mission!". Kisshu can't help but noticing she isn't even slapping him for insulting her boyfriend. He smirks. "And still I'm right here with you". "I don't care. I really thought I had lost you again, now for forever". "Now you really have to listen carefully, kitten" he says softly "I'm not leaving you alone again". "But-". "No, no 'buts'. As long as your alive I will be with you. In any way possible. So just whisper my name and I'll come, wherever I may be. I'll always be with you". "Kish…" Ichigo says again with her voice still broken by tears. "Just calm down, kitty-cat. You're safe". "I don't care!". "But I do". Her safety is one of the things that matters most to him. If he knows she's safe, he'll be able to live on. If he isn't sure or is sure of the opposite, he won't rest until she is. Kisshu's arms encircle her as a chain and keep her on her place on his chest. For a change Ichigo doesn't protest. She just doesn't have the power to do so, not now. Vaguely she remembers something like being angry with him. But why was she again?

"You smell like strawberries". Kisshu smiles. Ichigo immediately blushes. "Thanks" she mumbles "Shampoo". He plays with a tress of her hair in his hand. "Your hair has grown, by the way. Looks good on you". Ichigo can't keep a smile from coming to her lips. "Well, you're not exactly the same as you were four years ago either, I must say". "I'm not?". "You're not". "Then what has changed?". He's curious for her answer. "You…" Ichigo stammers "Your muscles have… grown bigger. And you're taller, of course. You've… matured a bit". "Just a bit?". Ichigo laughs. "Yeah, just a bit. You're still a big baby". "Hey!". Ichigo giggles and Kisshu smirks. He's very much satisfied with her answer, although she has forgot to mention that his looks have grown better. He knew the things she did mention already, of course, but it's fun to make her say it. Besides, this way she might just admit it to herself a little earlier and that again is convenient for the progress in their relationship. This time she might realise earlier that she's his.

"And only on the outside" Ichigo adds "Inwardly you haven't changed the slightest bit". She's doesn't know why she's happy with this development. Kisshu's smirk widens as he notices her mixed emotions. "That's right. Inwardly I'm exactly the same alien, just a little cuter". "O, shut up, you cocky fool". "What? If girls keep telling you that you in the end begin to believe it yourself too". Girls keep…? What? Ichigo snorts. The glint in Kisshu's golden eyes brightens. Is that… jealousy he sees?

O yes, life sure is beautiful.

"Don't worry, kitten. You know that only you are my special little kitty". Another snort, indignant this time. "Yeah. Your 'toy'. Well, no way. I'm not an object". Kisshu's fingers, that were still playing with her hair, move down to her back to caress it for a moment. "You've stopped being a toy a long time ago, Koneko-chan". Ichigo remains silent. Partly because she doesn't know how to answer and partly because she's trying to remember how to breathe. That one little touch can really do this to her… It's disturbing. Luckily his hand moves away again to play with her hair once more and she slowly regains her normal abilities. "Koneko-chan?".

The girl in his arms sighs. "Why do you call me that all the time?". "Well, you are my Koneko-chan, aren't you?". "I'm not. I'm not yours". This time Kisshu sighs. Denial… He decides to try another tack. "Why do you call me Kish all the time?". "That… I don't know, I just do. It sounds funny and I'm used to it. I can stop it, if you mind it…". "No! No, there's no need to do that". Silence. Ichigo yawns. It feels like she's ready to go back to sleep. But there's one more thing she feels like telling him tonight. She'll most probably regret it in the morning, but now it seems like the right thing to do.

"Kish…?". Kisshu smiles. "Yes?". "Do you remember our first encounter?". His smile turns into a fanged smirk. "Of course I do. You were a great kisser back then too". Ichigo giggles softly. "That was my first kiss, you know that?". "Yeah, you told me that" Kish murmurs assenting "I 'violently took it', didn't I?". Ichigo giggles softly. "You scared me to death". "I nearly died laughing". "You bastard…". "I can't help it! That look in your eyes… Absolutely killing". "Don't laugh at me". "Sorry, lovely kitten of mine". "O, get lost". "I'd rather not". Ichigo sighs and changes the subject.

"You've almost killed me quite often, haven't you?". Kisshu sighs. Did she really have to bring that up? "Yeah, quite". "But you also saved my life quite often". "Do you think it odd?". "I do, actually. We were enemies back then". "Of course I saved you". "Why?". "Because I-". Yeah, because he what? Because he loves her? He can't say that right now. That might ruin everything. "Because you…?" Ichigo repeats curiously. "Because I'm not the kind of man to let a girl die in front of my eyes". Lie. He knows it's a lie. He's killed before. But he wouldn't let her die. Not her. Let's change the subject.

He chuckles softly. "What?" Ichigo asks. "I was thinking about that time when you'd fallen ill. I was so close that time…". "That was really unfair, you know that? I was ill!". Ichigo laughs and searches her memory. "Well, me myself sometimes think about that time with Tokyo Tower. You really needled us all, didn't you?". "Yep. Great, ne?" Kisshu answers proudly. "Quite a prestation" Ichigo compliments him, only adding to his contentment. Ichigo, however, has already moved on to another memory. "Or that time in the labyrinth…". Kisshu's smirk fades and a little frown wrinkles his face. "Hmmpf. Not my favourite memory". Too much Aoyama. "Then what is?". Ichigo lifts up her head to look at him. He smiles tenderly at her. The gold of his eyes is different from usually. In a way he really look blissfully happy. As if right now he is where he always wants to be. Where he belongs. She notices she feels the same.

Friendship. This has to be true friendship. She's really found a friend in him. In her former enemy.

There it is again. That well-known feeling. She's lying to herself.

Ichigo ignores it.

"The last moment before I died". Ichigo raises one of her eyebrows. "Why that?". That must be her least favourite memory… She shivers. He pulls her a little closer and plays around with a tress of her hair. "Because you cried". "You like to see me crying? Bastard…". He chuckles. "No, silly" he says softly. The gold reaches another level of tenderness. "It just meant you cared". A blush runs over Ichigo's cheeks as she continues to gaze into his golden eyes.

So… so unbelievably pretty…

Then she yawns. Kisshu smirks. "Go to sleep, kitten. I'll guard over you". Ichigo nods honestly. She'll be a good girl, this once. She's tired. She closes her eyes and sighs, feeling how his fingers continue to fondle her hair. It feels good, in a way. He also smells pleasant, she notices. A strange scent, it is… She can't really name it… But it is like a lovely little lullaby to her. She yawns again. His arms are strong around her and if she listens quietly she can hear his heartbeat. Now _that_ is a real lullaby. Nothing makes her feel more safe… then the sound of his heartbeat…

"Kish...?" she murmurs softly. "Hmmm?". "About my first kiss. I don't really mind that it's yours…". Slowly her voice casts off and she slips into one of her golden dreams. Kisshu smiles and kisses her forehead, knowing she won't notice now. "Nor do I, Koneko-chan…".

Alarm clocks. Horrible things. Pudding needs them, she knows that, but she can't think of another moment she hates as much as the moment that stupid tinkling sound wakes her from her dreams. The sleepy girl moans and presses on the button to make it stop. Horrible, horrible thing. With a yawn she stands up and shambles towards the little closet in her room while she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She grabs a comb and tries to disentangle her entangled hair. She succeeds, or at least a little, and crams her hair into a ponytail. Because her hair is quite short two tresses immediately escape from it and fall seamless around her face. She doesn't pay attention to it, she's used to it. Maybe she should let her hair grow a little further… That way it'll do what she wants.

The young girl grabs her new point shoes and carefully opens the door of her room. The hallway is empty and dark. On her tiptoes she walks up the stairs towards the roof. As she opens the door of the balcony the first rays of the upcoming sun fall over her face. She smiles and closes the door behind her with a sigh. She hopes she hasn't woken anyone up. She sits down to put on her point shoes and turns her face towards the sun, closing her eyes for a second. The orange-red light warms her face and she smiles a little. She then quickly jumps to her feet again and begins her daily exercises. Quick step, kick, turn, hit, left arm, right leg, step, turn, poke, slide, bow, turn, down, jump, turn, high kick, right arm, elbow, knee, speed, step, jump, squad, slide, stand.

O, how she enjoys the power she feels streaming through her veins. It's a warm feeling. It remembers her of the time when she trained with her father. She's noticed that she feels the best when the sun rises.

After her fighting exercises the girl sits down on the balcony cross-legged. She concentrates on her breathing, that slowly calms down again after the intense training session. After having breathed fully consciously for seventy times she sighs again and lays down on her back on the hard stones with her hands behind her head. She closes her eyes and feels the rays of sunlight touching her body. She feels completely relaxed. So she thinks about all these things that she has to think about lately. These are the moments she can come to a real outcome. A solution. A decision. Something.

The first and also only point on Pudding's things-to-think-about-list is she herself. Because she's been acting strange since a while. So now, let's see. What's going on with her? What has she been doing and why does she like it? Ever since Taruto returned everything has been going… well, not wrong. Just strange. Weird things have happened, things she hadn't seen coming. How could she have ever predicted things like this?

She hasn't talked with Taruto about their dance or the things that followed it. She is far too embarrassed to talk about it with him. She has talked to him, of course. He's one of her best friends, how can she not talk with him? Besides, she enjoys his company. So she's been hanging out with him. But they haven't talked about _that_. She can't believe she almost gave away her first kiss to an alien. She's been around Ichigo for too long, that's for sure… Nevertheless… It didn't feel _wrong_ or something like that. On the contrary, it felt kind of _good_. And although it has confused her very much, she still doesn't regret it. Not even the part where she ran off. That was a normal human reaction, she just needed time to think. It's quite a big deal.

She was barely nine when she met him. They'd been enemies, but in a very unusual way. First it had been easy. Well, she liked his Chimera Animals, they were funny, but that was the only thing she took interest in about him. He was an enemy, a bad guy, a meanie. That changed in a while. It changed underneath that dome. He saved her life. Pudding smiles. She's still very grateful. From that moment on it had been easy for her: he wasn't a bad guy, he was a friend. But for him it wasn't that easy yet. He must have been confused and he also confused her. For instance with the fact he always wanted to see her cry, but got jealous when her father sent that stupid fiancée. She sighs and thinks of her ex-fiancée. Yes, ex. It took her four years, but three months ago she finally managed to break the engagement. Her father realised that his daughter was not the type of girl to marry off. She sniggers devilish at the memory of how she convinced him of this fact. It had been a lovely fight.

She had first beaten all of his students. Easily. Then she had stood in front of him in her fighting position. She'd been wearing a black hood and mask, so he hadn't been recognised. Just as she planned. She didn't say a word either. She just stood there, fighting all her opponents off. Now she stood in front of her father. The man she had admired and loved since she'd been a kid. And she was willing to take him on. "Who are you, stranger?" her father asked her. She didn't answer. She just stood there. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?". Still no answer from Pudding. Behind her mask she felt how her eyes overflowed with tears. She hadn't seen her father in years. He was still as amazing as she remembered. But she didn't show her tears, no, she straightened up and bowed to lead in the fight. Her father sighed and fought her. It took a long time before he beat her. First they had destroyed half of his training camp. Pudding remembers the enormous smile around her lips and the one around her fathers lips. They were both enjoying this fight as much as possible. Eventually he beat her, of course. He walked towards her and bowed. "You sure are a great warrior, stranger. Please, tell me your name". Her hands slid towards her mask and carefully she took it off her face. She put her black hood back and showed her face, her brown eyes piercing into his, tears streaming over her cheeks and a happy smile around her lips. "Pudding Fong".

It took a second or two before her father could comprehend it. Then he had called out her name and taken her in his arms, spinning her around and holding her close. She had laughed and cried and held him and hadn't been happier in years. "Daddy!". After their happy reunion they talked for a very long time. She told him she'd come to break the engagement. After having seen that she didn't need protection and could take care of herself properly he agreed. The engagement was broken. Pudding stayed for a couple of weeks and then went back home, where her friends and family were waiting for her.

Pudding sighs and gets back to reality. She thinks of the past, when she was still young. When Taruto and she were still enemies, fighting all the time. Over necklaces that were already gone, over Mew Aqua that turned out to not be Mew Aqua. She sniggers at the memory. It had been very funny back then and now even funnier when she looks back at it. All of her memories with him are like that. Well… except one: Taruto's sacrifice. She shivers slightly. She remembers just a bit too well what it felt like to hold his dead body in her arms. If she thinks about it for too long she can feel the emotions racing through her body again. That hurt. It still hurts.

He saved her life, without any doubt. After that she'd been willing to give everything to make sure his death hadn't been for nothing. When he left for his planet that feeling had lingered on around her. That might just be the reason she dreams about him. That scared the hell out of her when she first noticed it. Now she's used to it. Besides, once in a while he always came back for her. To get more candy, or so he said. She sniggers. But it's never been like this before. With all these strange feelings… If she's honest there is only one reasonable way to explain them: in the past four years, or maybe even before them too, she has built up feelings for him that have now caused her to… to… God, to fall in love with him. She's in love with him.

Seriously, _too_ much hanging out with Ichigo and Retasu.

Now she really doesn't know what to do. They're such close friends… What if she ruins that? She doesn't want to risk that… But… _he_ tried to kiss _her_ yesterday, not the other way round! So that would mean… that he feels it too. She gets knocked of her feet by a sudden butterfly-belly-attack. It's so silly… Well, he _is_ extraterrestrial of course.

Suddenly the realisation sweeps her off her feet. Great. She's fallen for an alien. Now what is she supposed to do about _that_? Good Lord, talking about a long-distance-relationship… When he leaves… He'll be on the other side of the universe, for Gods sake! Well, unless he stays of course… But why would he do that? For her first love? That's foolish. Of course he won't do that. He has a family too, of course, and friends back home. He will not just abandon them for her. That would be bizarre. Once again Pudding lets out a sigh. So… what next? She's completely lost it. The only thing she's sure about right now is the fact hat she's in love with him. That's all.

And to make things all a little more complicated there's also an exclusive party coming up from Zakuro's side to which they'll all go. That will be without any doubt an interesting evening. Maybe Pai will finally gain enough courage to kiss Retasu. That's taking way too long and they are so unbelievably adorable together! She's also a little curious about what Ichigo will do. Well, more about Kisshu will do and how Ichigo will react on it. Ichigo would never do something special, she's too much of a coward. Afraid of the future, afraid of the unknown, afraid of herself, afraid of love. It's a shame, really. She's wasting something special and wonderful. But, one day she'll realise this. Pudding's sure about that. She has to talk with Retasu about it soon… But, well, Retasu has been taken to her room by Pai yesterday and she hasn't seen her ever since. How would she be doing right now? Pai also brought her dinner yesterday… What has been said then? She sighs, she'll probably never know. Besides, Retasu doesn't say much anyway so it probably won't be that interesting. She's so shy when it comes to boys…

Suddenly there is a shadow being cast over her. "Hey Pudding". Pudding smiles automatically, without opening her eyes. "Good morning, Tar-Tar". Taruto sits down next to her. "Don't call me that". Pudding sniggers and goes to sit up straight too. "Are you ever going to get over that?" she sighs. Taruto smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "Why are you up this early?" Pudding asks him. His eyes shine in the young sunlight. "I could ask you the same thing". Pudding nods thoughtfully. "True". "I know". "Bright child". "Called for me, little monkey?". Pudding rolls her eyes, but she can't keep herself from smiling. "So…" Taruto then starts without looking her in the eyes "Are you excited for the party?". "Yeah, pretty bad. It'll be fun. Mint promised to do my make-up, Zakuro wants to do my hair and Ryou said he got me a dress". "O. Uh, great". What the hell should he wear? Hopefully That Keiichiro guy is willing to help

him out…

"T-Taruto?". Wait, is she seriously calling him Taruto? This'll be interesting. "Yes?". Taruto looks at her again, smiling. This time Pudding looks away. She stares at the rising sun with a blush on her cheeks. "I just realised… that I never really thanked you". He raises one of his eyebrows. "Thanked me? For what?". "The times you saved my life…". "O. That". "Yeah. That. So…". High-speedily Pudding turns towards him and before he knows it she's pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks". Taruto's smile is as big as the universe. They both stare at the sun again in silence. Carefully Taruto takes Pudding's hand in his. His grip is certain and warm. They sit there like that for a long time, not looking at each other at all, silly smirks around their lips. And for a moment she doesn't care that he's an alien. He's Taruto. He's her Tar-Tar. His cheek is soft. And he took her hand.

Ryou has gathered them all for a meeting. All of them are sitting around a long table in the basement. This is the arrangement: at the head of the table there's, of course, Ryou with a straight face. On his right are, from right to left, Akasaka, Retasu, Masaya, Ichigo and Mint. On his left are Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Pudding and Zakuro. No one is really paying attention to the meeting. Mint is busy with some blue nail polish, Zakuro with her phone, Akasaka is drawing a new kind of cake and Ichigo is almost sitting on Masaya's lap and tries very hard not to look at Kisshu, failing miserably. She's doesn't know where to hide for shame because of what she said to him last night, even if it were true. Oh, and she can't handle the fact that it _is_ true.

Kisshu is pretending to not notice and only delightedly continues to catch her looking at him, which happens very often, to her great annoyance. There's an enormous smirk stuck on his face. Masaya, the idiot, is completely oblivious to all of this and looks over Akasaka's shoulder to watch him draw.

Taruto has secretly taken Pudding's hand in his under the table and is playing around with her fingers. Meanwhile Pudding is trying her hardest to keep in control of her breathing. There's a red flower in her hair.

Pai and Retasu, who are sitting opposite to each other, are staring at one another over the table while they both think back to last evening.

He had changed and brought her some food, after which he hadn't left again. She had eaten her food like a good girl should and he had come to sit down next to her on her bed, on top of the covers. In the light of her bedside lamp he had read to her from Romeo and Juliet. It was a moment she would never forget again. His expression, the movements of his thin lips and his voice as he softly told her the most romantic story she knew. Eventually she had tired so much that she had rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep while listening to those whispered words of everlasting love. She doesn't know how long he stayed after that, whether he stayed at all. When she woke up this morning she was alone with Ichigo, who had had been put in or had crawled into her bed herself during Retasu's sleep.

Yes, Kisshu had put her into her own bed. He can only hope that Aoyama thinks she went herself. At least he'll never hear from Ichigo that Kisshu took her away. Masaya would go on asking and that she wants to prevent from happening whatever the cost. He doesn't have to know what happened last night. She might hurt him by telling him, even though nothing happened in particular. She herself doesn't even want to think about it. And she wishes Kisshu would finally wipe that annoying _smirk_ of his face. It makes her frantic.

Ichigo didn't see Pai that night. Kisshu did.

He had teleported into the room with a sleeping Ichigo in his arms and had there found Pai staring silently at Lettuce, who had fallen asleep against his arm, in the light of her bedside lamp. Pai hadn't even looked up when he came in. "Hey" Kisshu had softly said while putting Ichigo in her bed. Thereupon he had tucked her in and sat down next to her, on top of the covers. Almost immediately Ichigo had cuddled up to him and undone his tucking. Firstly she had places her head with a content smile on the now almost familiar spot on his chest. Secondly she had, with some effort, wrapped both of her arms around him as if he were an enormous teddy bear. Lastly she had kicked half of the covers from her body and somehow or other managed to curl her right leg around his legs, causing her to lay half on top of him. Kisshu had cooperated with a smirk and placed his arms around her. Well, he had promised to watch over her, right? "So… Things aren't going too badly between you and the green one, huh?". "They aren't" Pai had answered without looking up to him "You and Mew Ichigo also seem to make progress". "Hell yes. It won't take long now… But we knew that from the start, no, I'm far more surprised about you. Never thought you would eventually fall in love". "I didn't". "You didn't?". "I didn't". "Then what is this?". There was a short silence in which they both stares at the girl in their arms. "Something else". "It is, isn't it?" Kisshu answered softly. Pai had nodded. "It is". "What can it be?". "I don't know". "Spooky". "I agree". They had both sighed and continued to stare. Pai had carefully touched Retasu's hair with his fingertips. "I'm finally beginning to understand you a little better, Kisshu". "Good, it was about time. Now Taruto and we're complete again". "In that case we are already complete". "Are we?". "Yes, haven't you noticed?". "Of course, him and the yellow one. Predictable". "Very much". "But would that be this… deep?". He had no other way of describing it, this feeling. "I suspect so, without them knowing". "Kids". "Undeniable. But wasn't you Taruto's age when you fell for Ichigo?". "That's true…". Silence. They both sighed again and looked at each other. "We should go now, shouldn't we?" Kisshu had said spitefully. Pai had nodded. "Most probably". So they had torn themselves apart from their spots and left the sleeping girls. Now they are sitting here.

Ryou asks for attention with a soft cough. After another two of those everyone zeroes in on him with a questioning look in most of their eyes. "As some of you may already know Zakuro has been invited to a ball in the Saint Sundown castle. Because she can under no circumstanced go alone and we sending someone with her is too dangerous we have decided to all go. We've already gotten suitable clothing, you can pick them up with Keiichiro presently. The ball is tomorrow evening, we leave at five o'clock in the afternoon with three cars. Zakuro and Mint in one of them, Keiichiro with the aliens in the second one and the rest of the girls and Masaya come with me in the third one. Any objections? No? Good". He immediately stands up and walks back to his computer, which he hadn't even turned off. Masaya, Keiichiro and the aliens follow, leaving the girls alone together.

"But…" Retasu starts off frantically "What if someone recognises me? My parents think I'm somewhere far away on a scientific trip…". "It's a secret private party" Zakuro answers "No paparazzi, no acquaintances. It's safe". Of course they already thought it through completely, she should have known that. Retasu smiles and relaxes. "But just to be sure…" Mint then says mysteriously while winking "We're going to make you all unrecognisably beautiful!". Ichigo, Pudding and Retasu look at each other and smile. "Alright then" Retasu nods reassured. "Sounds like fun" Pudding says with sparkling eyes. She's playing with the flower in her hair and sends Taruto a cursory look. Her hand is burning. "Unbelievable… I'm actually going to a ball in a castle…" Ichigo can only mutter impressed. Without any form of warning she jumps onto Zakuro and hugs her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you _so_ much! This'll be the best night of my life!". Zakuro, Mint, Pudding and Retasu laugh at her. Ichigo joins them happily.

From the other side of the room the boys all secretly watch the group of laughing girls with inconspicuous smiles. Blood, sweat, tears and happiness those five have shared. Their bond is stronger than any other, simply indestructible. And they are very much aware of that.


	6. Chapter 6: a sleepless night

Ichigo is looking at her new shoes with wonder. They're gracious, white high heels with white ribbons that elegantly wrap around her shins. She doesn't even want to think about the price. These are the kind of shoes that she and her friends would kill for. They're so pretty! Softly she giggles and rises to her feet. She'd been sitting on the stairs, on the upper step. Unbelievable that she's actually allowed to walk around on these shoes! She's forever in Zakuro's debt, that's for sure. This will be so amazing… She wasn't sitting on top of the stairs for nothing, it's a great thinking spot. And she has a lot to think about.

Initially she's really excited about tomorrow's party and she can't wait for it to arrive. She has already had a look at her dress and it's perfect! Only the thought of herself dancing in a castle like a princess in the arms of her dream prince within twenty-four hours is enough to make her heart beat like crazy and her breath to be taken away.

But, well, who is her dream prince? Normally her first reaction on this question would be Masaya, no doubts, immediate reaction. But one way or another she has lost her first reaction. Her second too, now she thinks about it. She doesn't know what she wants.

Kish says he knows what she wants. He says she wants him. Everything she does and says he uses as proof for this. But he can't look into her mind or heart, he can't tell what her feelings are when doing or saying these things. The bad thing that she's lost sight of her own feelings too. She doesn't know anymore. Slowly she begins to believe little of his words. She has… feeling for Kish. She's attracted to him, she's noticed that herself too. But that doesn't mean she loves him. That doesn't mean she doesn't love Masaya anymore. How could she not love Masaya anymore? That's insane.

Yet still…

The date isn't really helping either. How can she possible keep him off her mind when it's exactly four years ago that he stole her first kiss? Four years… It seems a lot longer than that and at the same time a lot shorter. If she closes her eyes she can relive it. She can see it in front of her again. The empty street, the building. She can hear it again. Him closing in, his words. She can feel it again. His lips, his hands. The shock, the fear. The shame, the anger, the contempt. Since when have those feelings disappeared when she's with him? When he kisses her? Now she feels… Well, she isn't quite sure, but no shock, fear, shame, anger or contempt. Wait, that's not entirely true. Still fear. Still anger. But the rest of it is gone.

She knows him better by now, that's for sure. But… has he changed that much since that day then? No, not him. He's still practically the same. Yes, he's grown older, even a little wiser maybe. But he's still him. He's still the same boy he was back then.

It's her. She's changed.

Not much. There wasn't much of a change needed. She just had to open up her heart to him a little. She just had to try to understand him, to begin to feel for him. When did she do that? When did she open up to him like that? When was it? She knows when. It was after Christmas, when she just got together with Masaya. On the moment he almost died from his injury that Masaya had given him and wore her up from the Chimera Animal's dream world. She'd heard his voice. In her dream she'd heard his voice.

She remembers that dream very well. She had been on a field, filled with flowers, entirely alone. But all around her there had been the sound of pain and tears. Someone was crying. He was calling her name. Someone was crying over her. A boy. And it was not Aoyama-kun. Not at all. He was angry with her. It was her fault, the voice said. If she hadn't been there… nothing would have gone wrong… That's what the voice said. And his heart was crying. She'd recognised the voice. She'd recognised it all. Then his real voice had reached her and she had woken up to see his face, twisted with pain, begging her to look at him.

It was then. She'd looked him in the eye for a split-second and that had been enough. For a moment she understood him. She understood what he'd been trying to say. She'd felt his pain as if it were hers. One split-second. From that moment on something inside of her had been moved, or so it seemed, and it wouldn't stop moving. That's something she's not able to get around. Just like that annoying triumphant smile of his that keeps on rubbing her nose in reality. He's been moving her for four years now. But no way she's going to say that out loud.

With her head held high and her back straightened she walks determinedly down the stairs. She's halfway when her organ of balance refuses to work any longer and she trips. One way or another she manages to jump into the air, causing her to actually jump off the stairs from a little below the top. She closes her eyes, lets out a 'kyaaa!' and prepares for the blow. It is surprisingly soft and has a steady heartbeat.

"What does this remind me of?" a too well-known voice asks from just above her. she can almost _hear_ his smirk. "O yes! That fashion show four years ago! That time you wanted to give me a goodbye kiss so bad you just jumped me".

So. This is the picture: he, laying beneath the stairs. She, laying perfectly on top of him, her eyes still closed.

Really, why do these things always happen to her?

"Heh".

Within a second the position has changed and he is laying on top of her, pushing her wrists down each next to one side of her face.

She's so not opening her eyes. Unbelievable. Únbelievable. Really, only she can be stupid enough for this to happen. Is the entire world against her now?

"No, kitten, the whole world is just _with_ me. Not that I need it, although I do appreciate it".

Wait, she seriously said that out loud? Great…

Her eyes dash open when his lips suddenly strike over her cheek. He's really close. "Now I think about it, I never gave you that kiss goodbye, did I? How rude of me… Well, better late then never…". "Don't you dare" she snaps when noticing him closing in. To her surprise, again, she has her voice under her control. It's a miracle. She's found back her mind in time. Kisshu moves away a little and looks at her in doubt. "Not?". "Not". "Are you sure?". "Yes". "Very sure?". "Yes". "Completely sure?". "Yes". "Entirely sure?". "Yes! Can you just shut up?". Annoyed she looks up to him, frowning. "So you're sure?". "Yes!". "Hundred percent?". "God, yes!". "Absolutely sure?". "Yes, you bastard!". "Can I kiss you?". "I SAID YES!". "Thank you".

Before she realises what has just happened his lips are already on hers, soft and gentle.

Great. So now she has to be alert all the time again in case there's a sudden kiss attack being shot at her. Still annoyed and not yet overwhelmed, though it won't be long now, Ichigo tries to move her face away from him, but he just moves with her. Again she tries, but fails. He won't give up. So she gives up and decides to just wait. At some point he must stop.

Then out of nowhere it's there, very suddenly. The feeling. The star. The star in her chest. Strangely it appears exactly between them, half inside of her chest and half inside of his chest. A warm dot of shining light. Sparkling, dazzling, brimming with energy. Like champagne. It awakens something unknown deep inside of her, her own dot of light, or so it seems, that now merges with the star. All her senses are being brought to a higher level. She smells the typical scent of his skin. She tastes his taste. She hears his heartbeat, as if it is a drum being played next to her ear. She sees his face up close, every little detail of his pale skin. She feels his lips brushing against hers in the most agreeable way, feels the star screaming and whispering inside of her chest. It's a whole different world that's opening up to her. a whole new heart. He seems closer than ever. She feels it in her bones, he's everywhere. But she's everywhere too. She knows that he smells, tastes, hears, sees, feels and enjoys. He could as well be screaming it in her ear. The star seems to fill an emptiness inside of her that has always been there, ever since she can remember. Ever since she changed into a Mew for the first time. It replaces the strange kind of loneliness only defenders of justice can ever know.

Suddenly she wants for it to never end.

Of course is this the exact moment where he takes his lips from hers and extinguishes the star. No… wait! He can't leave her... He just can't leave her now! He really has to stay close! He can't go away! But he's no idiot. He's showed her what it could be. What it would be if she let him in. What he can give her. a star of champagne.

She watches as he opens his eyes, but she doesn't see it. She's still in another world entirely. A world filled with confusion, fear, happiness, more fear, passion, love, hate, tears and lots and lots of more confusion. He looks at her, his golden eyes almost emotionless. She has a glassy look in her eyes. "Let me go…" she can only whisper, more to her own feelings than to him. He's not quite sure what she means, but backs off a little anyway, though he does roll his eyes. "Fine, fine. There's your space". She gives him a blank stare. "You've changed… You used to be so different… More forceful…". Kisshu smirks at her, pulling her back into reality completely now. "Well, kitty. I just changed my attitude". He gets off her, stands up and stretches out his hand to her. Waveringly she lets him pull her up. "What did your attitude used to be like?". "She'll love me, even if it means I have to kill her". "And… now?". She bites her lip while talking, not sure she wants to know, but curious too. He smirks again and closes in again. She takes a step back in a reflex, driving herself with her back against a wall. His hand is placed next to her face immediately as he brings his face closer to hers. "Fuck Rome, all roads lead to me". Ichigo blinks for a moment and finds, to her embarrassment, that she's blushing. "What on earth is that about?" she mumbles while trying her hardest not to look him in the eye. "The truth" he answers while shrugging his shoulders. He's so sure of himself, so unbelievably self-confident. "The point is, you're already mine! You only have to admit it to yourself".

"And then what?" she's stupid enough to blurt out. Her blush deepens. He crooks his head a little and gives her a questioning look. "What 'and then'?". "Yes, and then what? What comes after that?".

That question has been stuck in her head for a very long time now. If she 'admits that she's his' (which she isn't), then what? What comes next? What'll happen? What has he got to give her? Kisshu smiles his sweet little smile she sees too little. "Isn't it obvious? Then I'll take you to paradise".

His eyes are gold, pure gold. Ichigo stares in them and for a moment, for one tiny little moment, one split-second, she believes him. For that one miniscule split-second she believes him.

But that split-second is, as we all know by now, enough.

"O, before I forget… I got you something". Kisshu backs off and snaps his fingers. A little black box appears in the air, falling down into his waiting hand. Ichigo stares at it, then at him, then at the box again. "For… me?". "Yes, of course. It's our birthday, after all". Her blush deepens even further and she looks away again, but when he stretches out his hand with the box she does look back at it. "Please accept it, Koneko-chan". Ichigo takes the little box from his hand. It's quite soft… A box in which you'd expect an engagement ring. Ichigo blinks and tries not to show what she just thought of. Curiously she opens the little box. Her eyes immediately widen. "Oh…".

The necklace is very simple. A think, golden wire with an ingeniously made charm. The charm is also golden, with a pink crystal in the middle that's sparkling in the light. She looks up to him with eyes that sparkle in the same light, speechless. "Do you like it?" he asks with a smile. It's almost like he's a little nervous, which is absolutely adorable. Instead of answering him she presses the necklace in his hand, turns her back on him and lifts up her hair so that he can reach her neck. With the same smile still present Kisshu places it around her neck and locks the lock. It feels cold on her bear skin, although the feeling of his skin leaves hot spots on hers. "Thank you…" she whispers. Then she runs off, without looking back. He remains underneath the stairs, smiling, and leans against the wall. Just a little more…

His smile turns into a grin as he stares at the red ribbon with the little bell in his hands. She didn't even notice. Slowly his fingers close around the bell and there's a muffled sound of destruction disturbing the silence. He sniggers as he watches the remains and blows them off his hand, after which he dusts down his hands and walks away.

Goodbye Aoyama…

When the clock strikes eleven that night the basement seems to be abandoned. Until suddenly, completely in the back, a candlelight is lit between the old bookshelves. The warm light shows the face of a young girl, that places the candlelight on an empty shelf. That afternoon she has, with quite a lot of effort, managed to drag an armchair to this place, on which she has now placed a dress. It took her at least half an hour. She isn't quite the strongest person and she had to do it without being seen too, which didn't at all make it easier. She had had to force herself to just trust her instinct and not look up every second to see if someone was coming. And now she's come here, in the dark, and again she hopes no one has noticed her. Carefully she looks around the corner of the bookshelves to check, although no one ever comes here. This is where Ryou has stored the manuals of the countless computers in the basements. But he's pretty much a genius, so he never needs them. It's very dusty between them, but she's used to it after spending so much hours in the back of libraries. This is her spot. The place where she can be alone. It's very hard to find a place for yourself when living with eleven people in one building, but she's managed. Recently she's been coming here to think and, well, just to be alone. She's always been a little bit of a loner, she likes being alone. It gives her a relaxed feeling. As if she can do and say whatever she wants without hurting anybody in any way. When she's alone she feels free. But she also feels free when being with her friends, so it's quite the contradiction. Anyway, this is her time-to-be-alone-and-free-spot. She feels completely at home between the old, dusty books. The place has a nice smell over it. It smells like warmth.

She smiles a little and scans the basement one more time. Then, when being sure that no one is there to see her she walks to the chair and carefully picks up the dress. She's thirsting for the moment she can wear it, tomorrow. She's so curious about what it will feel like. She loves dresses like this, simple yet graceful. She wishes it were already the next day… But she'll have to wait one more night. Softly she hums a sons and starts to dance with the dress as her partner. She closes her eyes and her smile becomes dreamy. Like that she dances and dances and dances until her feet begin to ache a little and then even longer. She won't stop dancing and humming. In her mind she's already in the castle. It'll be an amazing night… Like a dream, like a fairy tale…

"What are you doing?".

Retasu freezes. The voice is coming from the shadows that the candlelight has created all around her. in shock Retasu turns around, throws the dress over the chair and blows out the candlelight. A wisp of smoke spirals up to the ceiling. Still as a statue she remains standing, hoping that he thinks of it as just a dream of her. not that she believes that he dreams of her. Why would he? Though, on the other hand, she _is_ one of the people that brought him here. It would make some sense for him to dream about that. That's just how brains work. That way she slowly convinces herself of the fact that he thinks that he's asleep and dreaming of her. Sadly, he's not even considering the option of being asleep and dreaming.

She smothers her own shriek when she suddenly feels a pair of hands on her upper arms. God, he's fast… She can't suppress a tiny shiver. Her eyes widen as she is lift off the floor and carefully put down again on the armchair, half on top of her dress. She hopes she doesn't ruin it and quickly gets off it while listening closely whether she hears him move. She doesn't, but nevertheless the sound of a match being kindled. Astonished she watches his black eyes being reflected in the light of the little flame when relighting the candlelight. She really didn't hear him move at all. How did he manage to fool her senses like that?

Retasu's face is burning, she knows she's bright red. Too embarrassed to face him she jumps over the back of the armchair and hides behind it. She leans against it with her back and pulls up her knees, resting her face on them. What must he think of her…? She's made such a fool out of herself again… Oh, why do these things always happen to her? What has she done wrong? How long has he been standing there already? She's been dancing around for at least half an hour… Oh, she can get so lost in her own dreams sometimes… It's so inconvenient! She's so embarrassed…

"What were you doing?" he repeats from close behind her. He must have sat down on the armchair. Her blush deepens a little more when realising that they are pretty much back to back now, although he sits a little higher than she does. Her heartbeat speeds up. Again, she hasn't heard him. Her instinct is failing her terribly. "I was… dancing" she manages to utter. "With a dress?". She closes her eyes, takes some deep breaths and bites her lips. "Yes… There was no better partner available…". She only wanted to dance… Just to dream and to dance… Was that such a bad thing? Did that make her a fool? It probably did…

"I'd like to help".

Surprised she lifts her face from her knees and looks up to the back of the armchair behind her from over her shoulder. This time she does hear him stand up and sees him appearing next to the arm chair, one hand on its back. She can vaguely see his face in the light of the candlelight. He stretches out his hand to her, which she shyly takes, and pulls her up fast. For a moment she's a little disorientated and when she's back to the earth again she notices him being very close again. There's only one feet between their noses. Nevertheless, she feels strangely comfortable and smiles at him. "Can you dance?". His black eyes show no emotion. "No". She giggles softly. "Then I think it's me who must help you. Otherwise you won't be able to dance tomorrow night. Wouldn't that be a shame?". "It would".

Without any kind of warning Pai takes her hand and places it on his left shoulder. Next he places his right hand on her shoulder blade and pulls her closer. Retasu doesn't look at him while sliding her right hand in his left hand. She only looks at those intertwining fingers and tries her hardest not to react on the tingling of her skin. "Alright" she starts off "First you take a step to the front… Yes, like that… Now to the right… Exactly… Then close…". "Aren't you supposed to look at me?". Retasu, whose eyes had moved to their feet, looks up to him and blinks. "Uhm, well, actually, I'm supposed to look to the left, over your shoulder…". "Then do so". Silently Retasu looks over his shoulder, to the left, while he starts to effortlessly lead her through the empty space between the bookshelves. He doesn't even make one mistake. It wasn't for nothing that his parents made him take lessons from his planet's best dancers.

But there's no need for her to know that.

Retasu doesn't realise. She's completely enchanted. Now this is dancing. No dress, no matter how obedient and beautiful, could ever beat this. She smiles carefully, not noticing how he pulls her even closer in a turn. In what way would he be looking at this right now? At his dance. Most probably as some kind of obligation. No feelings at all. She's dancing with a robot. She smiles again, glaring at his black eyes from under her eyelashes. They don't look at her. She doesn't know what they're seeing, they don't give any thought or feeling away.

She might be dancing with a robot, but certainly the robot with the most beautiful eyes in the world, no matter how stern they look.

Will he dance with her again tomorrow? Maybe he will. She hopes he will. Although it will be different from right now. Now, here, at night, alone between the bookshelves, lit by only one single candlelight. His hand feels cold in hers, she's warm. One way or another she's gotten stuck in this perfect little happy feeling. Unbelievable that she's dancing with him. Could he know how happy he's making her right now? What it means to her that he's willing to just dance with her? Something like this has never even happened in her dreams… She could have never thought of the feeling of his hand on her shoulder blade, the skin of his neck close to her face, the smell of him all around her. It's like she's being embraced. He holds her close, that's for sure.

Could he see that she cares about him? That she really cares about him, very much. Could he feel something too? Not like, not love. Just something.

As if he's answering he pulls her a little closer again, until now their chests touch each other with every move. Retasu's eyes widen again for a moment. She can feel his heart beat close to hers. Regular, peaceful, _alive_. Human. Could that heart feel something? Something because of her? Something… for her?

"What are you thinking of?". Funny, he's asking that one question she's dying to ask him. "Feelings" she answers softly, truthfully. "What kind of feelings?". She blushes again. "P-pleasant feelings" she mumbles. "Familiar feelings?". "No. Mysterious, unfamiliar feelings. New feelings".

Her answers keep on surprising him. She seems to be so honest with him. As if she'd tell him anything. As if she'd trust him with anything. She doesn't mind showing him her weak, vulnerable side. She trusts him with.

She has this special look on her face, he sees as he glares at her. She's staring over his shoulder, a blush on her face. She looks as if she doesn't care what he's thinking, as if she doesn't care whether he's killed, whether he can love at all. As if she knows all of it, all about him, and doesn't care. As if she would still not want to dance with any other person than him.

"And what are you thinking about?". He looks away. "Feelings" he answers. She looks at him and crooks her head a little. "What kind of feelings?" she asks curiously. "Trust". "Trust?". "Trust. Do you trust me?". "With my life". He's not surprised by her immediate answer. Her eyes look certain. "Why?" he asks her "Why do you trust me?". "Because I believe in you". "Believe in what?". "In you. Your honesty, your power, your feeling of responsibility. You'll do what you have to. That's the way you've been programmed".

"Programmed?".

A sudden anger stings him.

She could bite her tongue off. "No, I-I mean...". Behind her the candlelight is extinguished by a sudden cold breeze. She shivers. They're in the darkness of the night. Alone. Together. With a sudden tension around them.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asks her, trying his hardest to control himself. "Be-because you feel the need to protect us". "And why would that be?" he snaps immediately. She blushes deeply and starts to stutter even more. "B-because, well, because you… Y-you… I-I don't know why…". "I want to protect you" he says clearly.

Since when is this conversation about her specifically? Where did the other Mews go? Where did the entire earth go? Suddenly she notices they're not moving anymore. "But why?" she asks him softly. Pai doesn't answer, but only pulls her closer exasperatingly slowly, locking her up in his strong arms. He's embracing her.

My good Lord, he's embracing her.

"Retasu?". His voice is softer than usual, even a little tender in a strange way. "Y-yes?". "I have them too". Retasu is confused. "What too?". "Feelings". They're silent for a moment. "Seriously?" she tries to tease him, but her voice sounds so hopeful it doesn't quite work. "Seriously" he answers. Retasu sighs and closes her eyes while her arms embrace him naturally. She listens to his heartbeat. His regular, peaceful, alive, humanlike heart. His heart that feels.

That feels something for her. Whatever it is.

Ichigo simply can't seem to fall asleep. It's already at least one o'clock at night, but the sleep stays away. No, that's not entirely true. It's close by, she knows that. But she's being kept awake. She's being hunted by golden eyes and pale skin. It's like her thoughts have been intoxicated so that now she can only thing of him. Restlessly she turns around in her bed again, for the thousandth time at least. She always begins to do that when she can't sleep. Eventually she ends up in the strangest places. One time she found herself on top of a closet in the morning. She really is a strange being… Well, that's not her fault. It's Ryou's fault for turning her into a Mew Mew. Again she turns around. The angry frown between her eyebrows gets deeper and deeper. She's had enough. It was nice seeing Kish again, not he can piss off. He's complicating things far too much. Far, far too much. For the first time in years she's kissed a guy different from her Masaya. No, she hasn't kissed him. She's simply been assaulted. By him. That arsehole of an alien. God, he's always annoyed her. From the very beginning he's annoyed her. He never listens to what she's saying and even if he does he just assumes she's being stupid and clueless. She wants him to stop. To stop assaulting her, to stop haunting her at night, to stop scaring her, to stop confusing her. Just to stop. So that finally she can look into Masaya's familiar brown eyes again without feeling terribly guilty.

He's always talking about how she doesn't understand him, but he doesn't understand her either! He's not even trying to listen to what she has to say, he just ignores all of her tries. Why doesn't he want to understand her? What's so bad about being forced to finally, after four years, let go of the obsession for a girl that's never wanted you? It sounds like a good thing to her. He really has to move on with his life! But he won't. It just seems like he doesn't even want to. He wants to be stuck on her. He wants to be stuck on this hopeless love forever. No, that's not true. Not a hopeless love, in his eyes. He's so confident, so sure of everything. As if he's looked into the future and saw them together and is now only waiting for that future to unfold in front of him. That's how confident he is.

That alone is a reason to not put him in the right. That sickening triumph that'll be there to be read in his eyes. Once again Ichigo turns around in her bed. Then she grabs her pillow and takes it with her to the other side of her bed, wondering whether she might fall asleep there. But she doesn't. Snatches of conversations shoot her head, collapsing with each other, the feelings that come with them mingling until there's only confusing left.

_Because that you haven't missed me doesn't mean that I haven't missed you, kitty-cat. Over my dead body. There, home sweet home. And here I was thinking that such a 'perfect' guy would get boring eventually… You gave me your first kiss? _

Ichigo rolls out of bed, onto the ground, the covers pulled over her head and her hands on her ears.

_He doesn't have to know, does he? This is something between you and me. Why? Why don't you understand? Ichigo…_

"I don't understand…" she whispers to the nothing "I don't understand". Feelings race through her veins, try to eat her away from the inside. She doesn't know which feelings they are. She doesn't recognise them. She doesn't recognise anything anymore.

_Really kitten, you should stop lying to yourself. If you really loved him, you would have ran off screaming minutes ago. You care for me._

The first warm tear slides down Ichigo's face. She sobs softly and wishes again for it to stop. She wants to be alone…

_And still I'm right here with you. As long as your alive I will be with you. In any way possible. So just whisper my name and I'll come, wherever I may be. I'll always be with you. Calm down, kitten. You're safe. _

Ichigo sobs again and hides her face in her hands. The covers are warm. She pulls up her knees until she's in a position that reminds of a hedgehog.

_You know that only you are my special little kitty. You've stopped being a toy a long time ago, Koneko-chan. Go to sleep, Koneko-chan. I'll guard over you._

_Because you cried. _

More tears ruin her pillow. Ichigo's glad Retasu hasn't returned yet. She doesn't want her to see this. To see her best friend is crying on the ground, hidden underneath her covers. Ichigo crawls towards a closet and rests her head against it. She stares up to the ceiling while the tears keep running down her face. She's tired.

_Fuck Rome, all roads lead to me. _

Ichigo manages to laugh through her tears. He's crazy. He's absolutely crazy. He's selfish, arrogant, jealous, devious, capricious and a complete idiot. He's nuts. Nuts.

_Then I'll take you to paradise._

Paradise… What's paradise? Where is paradise? What does it mean? What does he mean? Ichigo sobs again in a way that's simply heartbreaking. She doesn't know it anymore. She doesn't know anything anymore. She's confused. She's tired. She's sick of this already. Everyone just has to leave her alone. She can't take this. She can't… take this… She might be a Mew Mew, she's only human. She's just a girl. She's not supposed to have to go through things like this. Her heart isn't built for it. It's too difficult. Too complicated. It's all too complicated.

_See you soon, my hearty._

Wait. Hold it right there. Time-out for a moment. What? Hearty…? Kish never said that… She's certain Kish has never said anything like that to her before. Hearty… Yes, it does sound familiar… Maybe something from long ago? Something from her past… Her early, early past. Ichigo smiles a little and closes her eyes to dream of her past. When all was easy.

By the time Ichigo opens her eyes again sunlight is peeping through the curtains already. She has after all managed to get some sleep. It's a miracle. Ichigo yawns and sits up straight. For a moment she's a little disorientated. Where is she…? Then she realises she's laying between her bed and her closet, on the ground, with her pillow and her covers. She stands up while shaking her head and places them back on her bed. Yes, she's most certainly a strange creature…

Retasu is already gone. Ichigo wonders whether she's returned at all tonight. But, well, she must have. Where else could she have slept? Ichigo giggles. Pudding, she decides. If she hadn't been here she'd been with Pudding.

What time would it be? Still half asleep Ichigo glances at the clock above the desk. Half past twelve.

Wait, what?

"WOAH!". Ichigo jumps up, startled. Noooo… This isn't possible! She can't have overslept this awfully! O my Gooooood… Faster than ever she pulls out some clean clothes from her closet and slips into them. While still putting her hair up with a ribbon she opens the door with her elbow and runs out of the room.

Only to fall straight on her face.

"Ouch…!". Indignantly Ichigo rubs over her ankle. Yes. Of course. Trip over a doorpost. There's only one person who's able to do that. She.

A snigger breaks through the silence. She knows that snigger. It's too well-known nowadays. "O, shut up, Kish…" she murmurs while not looking up to him. She hopes she hasn't hurt her ankle too badly, otherwise she won't even be able to dance tonight!

Unexpectedly Kisshu lifts her off the floor. "Woah…!". In a reflex Ichigo places her arms around his neck. "Kish, what are you-…?". "You're such a clumsy kitty… Shall I carry you over the doorpost next time?". "No, thanks" she snaps. She knows she's being unreasonable, but she doesn't care. That was one again. A sentence that's going to haunt her at night. And she _hates_ it when she can't get a good night's rest. It makes her grumpy. "Ouch, someone hasn't slept very well". "Kisshu, put me down. I'm very much able to walk myself". "So I saw". Ichigo grinds her teeth.

Stupid sarcasm. Stupid Kish.

"If you put me down I'll show you" she manages to say quite calmly. Kisshu seems to be between two minds. "Am I willing to take that risk…? If you fail and trip again you might get yourself hurt badly this time. Then you won't be able to dance with me tonight…". "To- what?". "Dance. To dance with me. Don't tell me you can't dance?". "No, I can dance…". Of course she can. Ryou taught her years ago. Ichigo blushes at the memory, something that doesn't end up being unnoticed by Kisshu. His eyes narrow for a moment, but then widen again. He hates not being the reason she blushes.

"Then don't you want to dance with me?" he teases her, as if it's a rhetorical question. He's so certain about what she'll answer. But Ichigo remains silent stubbornly and crosses her arms, staring at them. She doesn't want to look at him. He really has to learn when to leave her alone. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitten?" Kisshu asks her. "What?" she snaps in return. "Why are you so angry with me?". Ichigo can't help herself. "Because it's _you_ who keeps me up all night!". Kisshu blinks and then laughs. "What are you talking about? After I've been such a goodie and left you alone for an entire night!". "You jerk! It's your words! Sentences! They won't get out of my freaking head! It's annoying!". "So my words keep you awake?". "Wipe that smirk off your face, you damned alien". Kisshu tries to obey, though he fails miserably. He just can't stop smirking now. He pulls her a little closer. "You've always been so cute when being angry with me…". "Then I've been cute many, many times. Now put me down". "Just drop you? Never". "Stop it, Kish, and put me down. Now". Her voice has a sharp edge to it. Frustration is driving her wild inwardly.

What is it? What is it about his guy that annoys her so much? What is it?

"O, by the way…" he suddenly says. She can tell from the spark in his eyes that she isn't going to like this, but it's too late to stop him already. "Remember that night I told you that you were already a great kisser back when I first met you? I have to take that back after yesterday". He licks his lips. "You've most certainly improved". Ichigo's face reddens to the point she's sure it's unhealthy. Now that's one thing she really doesn't want to think about right now. Her eyes shoot through the hallway. "Enough already…" she murmurs "Put me down…". From out of nowhere he suddenly freezes. She looks up to him to find his eyes widened and his expression concerned. "Koneko-chan… Did you cry?".

Damn. She forgot to get rid of the evidence. She's really an amateur.

"No. Why would I?". "That I wonder…". Ichigo looks away. "Just… just drop it, alright?". She sounds a little sad. He hates it. "I don't want to talk about it…". Much to her surprise Kisshu nods. "Just… Just put me down now…". Silently Kisshu does as she tells him to. "Alright". Ichigo fixes her clothes and wipes away the evidence. Then she smiles at him. He returns her smile, but she knows he won't forget this. "So, will you dance with me tonight?" he asks her all of a sudden. Ichigo sighs, he only smiles. Then she giggles softly and taps on his nose. "Of course, Kish. Someone has to do it, right?". "Hey!" Kisshu smirks "I'll find a dancing partner one way or another! She just won't be you! And if it's not you, I don't want it. I want to dance with you, kitty. So dance with me, please".

The words are still in the air, Ichigo can taste them on the tip of her tongue. She giggles again. "If you behave well…". "What's this, starting to demand things?". Ichigo runs off laughing. "Later, Kish!". "We're not done yet!" he calls out to her disappearing body. When she's gone he sniggers. Silly kitty.

"Well, well…". He turns around to see the blue Mew coming closer. "Masaya is going to love that…". Kisshu smirks at her. "You're on his side? Pagan". The girl chuckles and shakes her head while continuing to walk down the hallway. She's now almost passed him. "No, that's a little too much". "Great! Someone to add to the list of people who aren't on his side! You're… eh…". The blue mew rolls her eyes and passes him. "You can at least _pretend_ to know my name, you moron". "Hey!" Kisshu calls out to her. She's walking away fast. "What _is_ your name?". "It's Mint, idiot". And she's gone.

Kisshu smirks once again. He kind of likes that blue one.


	7. Chapter 7: A castle full of princesses

"Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_".

Mint looks critically from Ichigo to Lettuce to Ichigo, who are looking at the floor in shame.

"That one miraculous once-in-a-lifetime experience in which I'm going to do your make-up and you both show up with bags under your eyes from here to Rome!".

Ichigo can't keep herself from smiling a little.

Fuck Rome.

Then she wipes the smile of her face and goes back to feeling guilty and small. She looks up to Mint from the simple chair she's sitting on, her hands folded perfectly on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Mint. I couldn't sleep".

Mint waves it away with her hand sceptically.

"Sure, sure. And what's your excuse?".

All the eyes in the room are suddenly set on poor little Retasu in her chair, who blushes furiously and fidgets with her skirt.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

Yes, then what do you say? I've been standing in the frozen embrace of the boy who might turn out to be my true love for half a night until I fell asleep in his arms? Can you actually say something like that to anyone? She realises these girls are her best friends, but with their curious and sometimes blaming looks in their eyes she could never tell them something like that, could she? Besides, she wouldn't know how to get her voice to actually form those words. She'd be too embarrassed, she knows herself. It's simply impossible.

So now what does she do?

Mint sighs annoyed.

"Forget it, if I don't start now I'll never be done in time".

She turns away from the two girls with a perfect hair-flip, which is possible because she hasn't put up her hair yet, and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Zakuro, could you start with their hair? I'll first do Pudding's make-up. She was here first, after all".

She smiles a little smile at Pudding, who's sitting in another chair, beaming with geniality. Zakuro has already done her hair, it's laying in a long braid over her left shoulder, fastened with a yellow ribbon, with little yellow pearls attached to it. The girl keeps stroking the material of her dress. She feels like a princess in it. The material is the yellow of sunflowers, with a subtle golden shine to it. It hugs her upper body tightly and perfectly. The lower part is wide and made of a more rustling material. It's a strapless dress, but it remains where it's supposed to be impeccably. The borders are embroidered with gold thread and the borders on the top have been taken in with the same yellow pearls as her hair. She's wearing a matching golden bracelet and necklace, a simple gold wire without any charm.

She feels like the sun.

Tonight it will happen. Tonight will be her night, her moment. She's made her choice. Tonight will be the night she knocks him off his feet by kissing him. Simply out of nowhere. He'll probably startle, knowing him, but they'll be together. More together than they've ever been. A kind of together she's never been before. In a castle.

The feelings rush through her body like adrenaline with the speed of light and just a tad faster. She's excited and above all nervous. She's made her choice, yes. But she hasn't got the slightest clue to what it will be like. What is it like, such a thing? Your first kiss. Maybe it's best if she…

"Girls?".

Her friends look up from what they're doing and send her some questioning looks.

"What were your first kisses like?".

All four of them react in complete different ways. Retasu turns bright red. Zakuro smiles softened and stops braiding Retasu's hair for a moment. Mint raises one of her eyebrows. Only Ichigo actually reacts to her question.

"Unexpected" she says with the vague trace of a smile around her lips.

Pudding laughs softly. Of course, that has to have been Kisshu after all. She remembers that.

"Very awkward" Zakuro now also reacts "I was terribly in love, so there was a lot of tension. Eventually it didn't turn out to be as mind-blowing as I had expected it to be. At all". She chuckles softly at the memory.

Pudding moves her eyes over to Retasu expectantly.

"I…I…" Retasu stutters, her eyes shooting through the room, everywhere but to the eyes of her friends "Well, he was drowning and I really wanted to save him and I had really no choice and I didn't really think about it, I just did it and it was kind of nice, but also very strange, but not awkward or anything like that, but I don't even know whether he remembers it at all or what he thought of it or anything like that and can you please stop staring at me?".

Retasu's face is even redder than before and she looks absolutely uncomfortable. When Zakuro begins to continue braiding her hair she sighs in relief. The others look away, to Mint.

"What about you?" Pudding asks her.

Mint looks her straight in the eyes, but there's nothing to be read in them. As if she's turned off all of her emotions.

"He was my dance partner".

That's all she says. She keeps looking Pudding in the eye, making the youngest Mew wonder what has happened between her and the boy. She's never talked about any boy before, except for her brother a couple of times. So who was this dance partner in heavens name?

"Why did you ask?" Ichigo interrupts Pudding's thoughts abruptly. She looks at Pudding with curious eyes, causing Pudding to blush instantly.

"I'm getting it tonight" she then says. Her voice sounds steady and certain, her eyes are determined. She's made up her mind.

"O…?" Mint asks with a hint of a smile around her lips "And does he know this too?".

"Well…".

The girls laugh.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to tell him?" Retasu asks, still not completely done laughing.

"Maybe…" Pudding answers mysteriously.

With a dreamy look in her eyes she stares in the distance while stroking the material of her dress some more. How will he react if she just kisses him all of a sudden?

"Reminds me…".

Mint looks at Ichigo.

"What was that about before?".

Ichigo looks away in sudden shame.

"He has to dance with _someone_, right?".

"Can he dance in the first place?" Zakuro asks casually "He's still an alien".

Everyone immediately realises this is about Kisshu. In a way that scares Ichigo a little.

"They can dance…" Retasu's voice softly says. Her eyes are still on her hands.

As expected her four friends stare at her in surprise.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Pudding asks her curiously.

"I…" Retasu stammers "He…".

"Who's 'he'?" Mint asks "Pai?".

"What's going on between you two?" Zakuro now asks directly.

"Nothing! It's just… I… And he…".

"You're hitting repeat" Pudding hints.

"B-but… I mean, I… It's just that… And-and he…".

"You're still hitting repeat, Retasu-nee-san".

"Did you guys kiss?" Ichigo asks with excited eyes.

"Wha-no! No, it's nothing like that! We didn't k-".

"But you like him, don't you?" Zakuro interrupts her.

It's silent for a moment.

"I… Yes, I think I do…".

Retasu's voice sounds more like a sigh than a voice. She doesn't look at her friends. Her fingers twitch.

"Yes. I like him".

"And does he like you back?".

Retasu looks up to her friends. A tear slides down her cheek.

"I don't know…".

She thinks back to last night. It must be… He must… It can't be that after all that… Saying all these things must mean that… How would he have been able to say and do all that if he didn't like her? He _must_ like her.

But how can she believe in that? Where is she supposed to gain the power from?

Zakuro walks to in front of Retasu's chair and sits down on her knees. With her thumb she wipes away the tear from her friend's cheek.

"What do you see?" she softly asks "What do you see when you look at him?"

Retasu closes her eyes and imagines Pai's face in her mind. His strong, beautiful face… His movements… The way he speaks.. All of his words…

"Black" she whispers "I see black".

"What do you feel?" Zakuro continues.

"What do I… feel…?".

For a moment Retasu thinks again. Then she smiles.

"A connection".

She opens her eyes and thinks of the beating of his heart. His beautiful heart.

"He likes me" she whispers.

She doesn't know which way. She doesn't know whether he feels any of the feelings that she feels. But it doesn't matter, does it? As long as he's allowed to be with him, to follow him wherever he goes it doesn't matter.

It's so clear.

"It doesn't matter".

Zakuro smiles softy.

"If you feel that way then yes, you like him".

"I love him".

Retasu looks up to Zakuro and the tears start to rain from her eyes.

"I love him".

"I know" Zakuro smiles. She wipes away the tears again and stands up. Without saying a word she continues to braid Retasu's hair.

Pudding has been following the conversation just like the other two girls and now speaks.

"Well, I also love Taruto. Very, very much. He's sweet and caring and jealous like hell".

"Jealous?" Mint asks in surprise "Of who?".

"Anyone close to me". Pudding makes a casual gesture with her hand. "But mostly of Isamu".

"Oh, Isamu…" Retasu notes understandingly. She knows the boy, Pudding has talked about him before. But she can't really concentrate. It's as if she's glowing, that's how strong the feeling in her chest is.

It doesn't matter.

"Who's Isamu?" Mint asks.

"Some boy in my class. He asked me out through the phone last week, but Tar-Tar heard and politely told him I wouldn't be able to go".

Pudding and Mint chuckle.

"I see the picture" Mint says.

Ichigo is sitting next to the girls, waiting for Zakuro to start with her hair, still as death.

Pudding and Taruto. Retasu and Pai. It only makes sense for people to expect her to… She doesn't know whether she can hold out much longer. She'll have to hurt Kish again, badly this time.

And with that, she'll have to hurt herself too.

"Alright" Zakuro asks for attention "About the jewellery".

"Ah, I already have something…" Ichigo mentions. She thinks of the necklace Kish gave her. She thinks of Kish. For a moment her eyes flash through her mind. Beautiful, deep, golden eyes. It's enough to confuse her completely.

She doesn't have to hurt Kish. She could just… give in.

Can she? Can she really do such a thing?

She thinks of Kish. She thinks of Masaya. And she knows the answer.

No, she can't. There's no way she can. Not right now.

But she knows that one day she will be able to make her choice. That she will make her choice.

Though she doesn't know who she'll choose, she'll choose. She thinks of the two boys and smiles.

Whoever she will choose, she'll be happy.

Akasaka and the aliens are long gone when the girls are finally ready, three hours later than planned. Luckily Ryou had already planned this, which is insulting, but a good thing too. It also causes Ryou's car to be awfully silent. Everyone is drowning in their own thoughts. Akasaka's car was way more lively.

Akasaka didn't really says much. He just raced through the city in his usual way. It's a bloody miracle the police didn't catch them, but, well, Akasaka never gets caught.

Next to him, in the passengers seat, was Pai. He was looking straight ahead. In the back of the car Taruto was staring out of the right window and Kisshu was sitting rudely relaxed in the left seat, his hands behind his head and his legs stretched, a smirk on his face.

"So" he said to Taruto "What's the thing between you and the yellow one?".

Taruto didn't look up.

"I'm gonna kiss her tonight".

"Well, well".

Taruto smiled and continued to stare out of the window. He'd knock her off her feet. Kisshu had reminded him of something else, however. He looked at the back of Pai's head.

"Hey, Pai, what's the thing between you and the green mew-what's her name-Retasu?".

Kisshu now also looked at his friend's profile curiously.

"That's a good one, Taruto".

Pai also didn't look back to his friends.

"It's none of your business".

"Wow, it's that serious already?". Kisshu smirked again. "I knew it". He laughed out loud for a moment. "You've seriously fallen for that shy girl".

Pai ignored him and Taruto shrugged his shoulders.

"She seems like a good girl to me. Though I don't think she's as powerless as she looks".

Kisshu raised one of his eyesbrows.

"Why not?".

"Just a feeling".

"What's your opinion, loverboy?" Kisshu asked Pai "Is little porpoise girl powerless?".

"She's not".

Kisshu looked at the profile of his friend for another moment.

"You really care for her, don't you?" he asked softly.

There was a moment of silence. Pai still didn't look away from the window.

"I do".

"Well" Taruto said while looking back out of his window "Good luck tonight, then".

They all know how hard it is on Pai to feel anything for anyone, let alone a girl.

Pai only nodded.

"O come on" Kisshu smirked "Those Mews aren't _that_ hard to get. They can't resist or extraterrestrial charms, seemingly".

Akasaka coughed, Pai stared and Taruto kicked Kisshu.

"Don't talk about them like that! Geez, they aren't objects or something like that. Do you even like that Ichigo at all or is it just you playing around?".

Kisshu's eyes turned cold in an instant.

"I love her" he snapped seriously "What I feel for her is not just something you or anyone at all can grasp".

Silence. The words kept floating between the four boys.

"Wow" Taruto then said dryly "Heavy stuff".

"O, what do you know?" Kisshu snapped again, his eyes still cold "You're just a kid. You couldn't understand it".

"O, so only because I'm 'just a kid' I can't feel that strongly? Now, let me tell you this, you bastard, I _love_ Pudding. I _love_ her. And that's why I treat her with _respect_. Ever heard of that? 'Cause you couldn't treat Ichigo with less, that's for sure".

"Do you think I like it?" Kisshu now screamed angrily "Do you think I actually _want_ this? God, if there were another way, any way, I'd take it! But guess what, there isn't! This is the only way I can get her to realise that I love her! The only way! I hate it just as much as she does, but if this is what it takes, then by my entire family, I'll do it. She just…". He calms down a little. "That stupid little girl keeps clinging to that bastard of an Aoyama. He's unworthy of her".

"And you _are_ worthy?" Pai asked him.

Another moment of silence filled the car.

"No, I'm not" Kisshu then smiled "But I can't go without her".

"You're not giving her a choice".

"No, she isn't giving _me_ a choice! She _loves_ me, Pai, she freaking _loves_ me! I know she does! Then how can I ever give her up?!".

"Don't you think it'd be better for her if you did?".

Kisshu snorted.

"Like hell it would. You saw her, didn't you? Back when she thought I was dead. I only saw a glimpse of it before I saved her life, but I never want to see it again. She can't go without me, just as much as I can't go without her. And one day she'll realise that. Until that day I'm not going to stop".

The others were silent. It was undeniable what had happened to Ichigo when she had thought Kisshu was dead.

"What about you?" Kisshu asked Pai "Would you be able to leave her if she got together with Blondie?".

Pai thought of Retasu. Her blue eyes, her smile, her tears, her voice, her shyness, her overall brilliance.

"No".

"Exactly" Kisshu calmed down again "We have no choice".

"That's not her fault".

"Maybe it isn't, but it's there, isn't it? There's nothing you can do about it. We can't leave them".

"If Pudding were to cry...".

Taruto was still staring out of the window, now clenching his hands to fist. He was out of more words. "Never".

Pudding's smile gives him strength, courage, hope. He'd do anything to make sure she'll always smile.

"It's addictive" Kisshu states while stretching himself "Those girls. They're witches. And now I can't go without her spell anymore".

Taruto snorted. "Same here".

Pai didn't say a word. He just stared out of the window, trying to imagine his life without Retasu in it once more. He couldn't. Kisshu was right, though he hated to admit it. They have no choice. He didn't know what had made it come to this, but it did.

It had come to this.

Though all three of them are in a problematic situation of the same genre, they react completely different when they watch the girls get out of their car that night. It's a beautiful example of how context can change one's reactions.

Taruto freezes, though his jaw drops. He watches quietly as the girl he loves steps forward looking more beautiful than ever, covered in yellow and gold. After a moment of staring he walks towards her and gives her a golden rose that he's pulled out of nowhere. Pudding gives him the most radiant smile and manages to stick the rose in her hair. It looks so perfect in the picture that Taruto is suddenly really glad he was there to give it to her. That he was able to complete her beauty.

Pudding turns a pirouette and looks at him expectantly. "What do you think?".

"You're like the sun".

Pudding smiles a little.

See, that's why she loves him. He can read her mind.

"Only brighter" Taruto smiles in addition.

Pudding's thoughts stumble for a moment, caught by the unexpectedness of his face lighting up in tenderness like that. He seems unusually grateful, though she doesn't know for what.

She reaches out her hand to him to get herself to understand him and as his fingers enclose hers she doesn't quite understand it yet, but she's okay with that. He's with her.

They look at each other and smile.

Pai keeps his distance, as usually, bluntly staring at Retasu, who's already taken up her position in the back of the group. Out of the spotlights that yearn for her beauty.

She looks at the twilight sky with a little blush on her cheeks. Her dress is long and graceful, with material that seems to dance like the waves in the colour of the sea on a sunny day and lace around her waist, as the ribbons on her shoulders and around her neck as a necklace. Her hair, even longer now out of her braids, is floating down her back down to her hips. Her bangs hang next to her face like a around an old English painting in a museum.

Simple. Practical.

Yet better than any Mona Lisa.

She's taken aback a little when Pai appears in front of her, seemingly out of thin air but really just faster than her eyes could notice. He now stares at her from up front, taking in the details of her dress and face.

He couldn't refrain himself from doing so. That should be a disappointment to himself, but in a way it makes total sense and the reason why he was trying to refrain himself slowly fades away from his mind. What does it matter?

That's when she smiles at him, a look in her eyes that burns through his and awaken a storm in him that he himself didn't even know. Her eyes say the same as he just thought.

What does it matter?

He doesn't know what it is that doesn't matter to her, but he knows that right now they are on one level. They are alike. She understands him.

She smiles at him as if she's seen the light. As if she'll soon understand that the words 'I love you' taste the same as her name. As if she's just waiting for the light to show it to her.

She has faith.

And for the first time in his life he believes that he can understand that word. 'Faith'. That feeling of believing, of blind trust.

He can see the logic of it. He can see the meaning of it.

And he can understand what it means to her.

Kisshu doesn't look at Ichigo anything like that. He looks at her with a strange kind of pride. Pride that he is in love with this girl. Pride that eventually he will have this girl. She is what is closest to any kind of salvation in this world and any other.

And he will have her.

How could he now be proud of himself for that?

Ichigo's eyes widen as she takes him in. It doesn't quite make senses, Masaya looks _great_, like a model.

Ichigo looks at her boyfriend beside her, who smiles back at her with this stunning white smile.

But _Kisshu_…

Her eyes slide back to the alien a few feet away.

Kish has this air over him. Exceptionality. Like there's no one out there that can even come close to the way he looks. The way he is in general. Like he's one of a kind.

And he's _handsome_.

Of course he's extraterrestrial, no human could possibly look like this. Pale skin, dark hair, his face in imperfect proportions, but still flawless, his hands in his pockets, but not with his back hunched, looking at _her_ from the corners of his magical golden eyes. Hypnotizing eyes, eyes that could sweep anyone of their feet, girls _and_ guys. She won't be surprised if he turns a straight guy gay tonight.

He smiles at her and she catches her breath. The way she does that make him want to get closer to her so he can see her chest that's not moving, her incapability to look away from him and her eyes that shine so warmly, so blissfully happy, so perfectly.

She's an angel.

She's put her hair back up into pigtails like she used to, with lace ribbons on the sides of her head. But now her hair has grown longer and the wind plays with her tresses next to her face. Her pink dress has the shoulder ribbons on the sides of her shoulders, almost on her upper arms, revealing upsettingly much of her skin to him. There's a little ribbon on her dress, in the middle of the material that separates dress from skin. From there the dress curves down to her waist and from there flows to her feet in a natural way.

He can't see anything anymore. It's like he's staring into the sun, the light blinding him. Everything fades away next to her. She's overpowering an entire world, including him.

How could he ever not love her like this? How could he ever not be with her like this? Once again he realises that he has no choice. He has no power next to her. He cannot move away from her magnetic field, her gravity. Never. He can only watch her. That's all.

Just watch her. Just her.

His Ichigo.

"Shall we go in?" Zakuro asks while smiling at all the enchanted faces around her "They're expecting me".

Masaya takes Ichigo's hand, causing her to startle and look up to him. He smiles at her, but not magic of the moment before is lost.

"Yeah" Ichigo says while glancing at Kisshu from the corner of her eye "Let's go".

So here they go, towards an extraordinary evening. Smiling. All smiling in silence.

"Wow".

The dancing hall is enormous, with tall windows and a floor so clean that most of the dancing couples are reflected in it. The high ceiling has chandeliers about two metres wide hanging from them. They are radiating with the warmest light, embracing everyone in comfort and warmth. There's only a modest number of people, all of them wearing stylish clothing, it is most definitely a private party. The women wear beautiful ornaments around their necks with the price of an island each. There's a smell of roses in the air together with a relaxed atmosphere. A small amount of people are taking care of the music, live, with lots of stringed instruments, piano and flutes that perform the softest melodies. Couples are waltzing around across the marble with elaborated smiles. One couple waves at the group when they enter and Zakuro walks away to meet them. The others are still gaping at their surroundings.

"Wow" Pudding repeats while taking a few steps into the ballroom "My house can go into this room about five times…".

"This is even bigger than Mint's house…" Retasu adds to that with her jaw slightly dropped. She feels really awkward and self-conscious, causing her to hide herself behind her friends almost immediately. She clutches her right hand to a fist and holds it to her chest.

Mint, on the other side, feels perfectly at ease and throws her hair backwards while rolling her eyes as an answer.

"That's because I don't live in a castle, idiot".

Meanwhile Pudding has taken more than just a few steps and is wandering away from her friends quickly, taken in by the beauty of the ballroom.

"So beautiful…" she whispers as she looks at the ceiling, which is filled with paintings. Unbelievable… How big is this place? There's so many dancing couples, so much light! Once more she strokes the material of her dress and fidgets with the necklace Zakuro gave to her. It exists from lots of small, yellow crystals in the shape of a triangle, attached to a thin golden necklace. It's a little heavy and still feels cold on her skin.

There's an angel… And a nymph… Somehow there's so much to see on the ceiling…

"Hello there".

Startled Pudding looks back at the room in front of her, finding five guys wearing suits looking at her. she didn't even hear them coming.

"H-hi".

What are they doing here? What do they want from her?

"What's your name?" the one in the front asks her in a friendly voice.

"Pudding" she answers plainly.

He smiles and stretches out his hand to her. "Well, Pudding. Care to dance?".

"Dance?".

"Yes, dance".

O Lord, now what is she to answer? Does she want to dance with him? She doesn't even know this guy! She's getting a little nervous here…

Luckily a shadow appears behind her and she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. In a reflex she moves her head, though she already knows who it is.

Relieved she watches Taruto's face. He's not looking at her, but staring in silence over her head to the group of boys.

Face suddenly flushed Pudding's looks back at her hands and fidgets with her necklace.

Taruto only sighs and pulls her away from the boys, without saying a word. That's a little too rude for Pudding, though.

"What are you doing?" she hisses "You're being rude to them!".

"I'm saving you from some arrogant rich nit-wits, isn't that obvious?" Taruto mumbles irritated.

Somehow the word 'saving' agitates her.

"I can take care of myself, thank you" she answers annoyed "Who knows, maybe I _wanted_ to dance with them!".

Taruto turns to her. "If you want to dance…".

He bows and reaches out his hand to her. His eyes are shining.

"… then why not dance?".

Pudding giggles and takes his hand. "Fine. Let's dance".

Abruptly Taruto drags her to the middle of the ballroom. Pudding sends him a questioning look. He only smirks at her.

"You're the sun, right? It belongs in the centre of all".

Pudding laughs. That idiot.

Taruto makes a face at her, stretches his back and takes hold of her. With a smile they soon whirl over the dance floor, softly laughing and conversing.

Two overjoyed teenagers.

With Pudding shining like the sun.

It doesn't take long for Ichigo and Masaya to join them. They dance around the place in peace and happiness. One by one the people of their modest group spread around, eventually leaving only Pai and Retasu to stand at the spot they once stood with all of them.

Shyly Retasu glances up at him from his side. He looks like the prince of a foreign country. She feels herself swoon and looks back at her dress in shame. She's folded her hands in front of her waist neatly and has a blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile Pai glances down at her from the corner of his eye, desperately trying to name the feeling he notices in her air. There's something about her, as if there's been a subtle change in her air. He has a tiny smile around his lips.

She looks happier now. As if she's drowning in hope.

Hope for what? What is this angel hoping for right now? What is going through her head? What is making her so happy? What on earth is it?

Retasu gives a deep sigh and looks around the room in bliss. This place is so incredibly beautiful… And she's here, standing here. Next to Pai. _Pai_.

She can't control herself and looks up to him once more. This time he looks straight back at her, eyes not giving away any of his thoughts as usual.

She smiles at him and reaches out to wipe some dust off his suit in silence. No words could ever catch her feelings.

He grabs her hand as she pulls it away from him and locks her eyes with hers with a power and passion she has never seen in him before.

"Dance".

Retasu catches her breath and it takes a few seconds before she can react on him. He waits patiently for her reaction, her hand in his and their eyes locked.

Her reaction is a smile.

"Yes, let's see to what your previous studies of last night have lead".

He keeps looking at her and then presents her with a smile, which almost causes her to fall over.

That _smile_!

Glo-ri-ous.

Absent-mindedly she lets him lead her onto the dance floor. Her legs feel weak, as if they're made of gum instead of flesh and her hands are sweaty. She feels her head get lighter and knows she will actually really faint in a few moments. A strange kind of nervous feeling spreads throughout her chest. She knows it.

Butterflies.

Beautiful butterflies with wings as soft as velvet.

In a daze she looks up to him, blissfully happy. All at once the world has become so sincerely astonishing. Pai looks back at her and gives her that smile again.

Most people would now wonder whether they are dreaming. Retasu doesn't. That is because she's most aware of the fact that she cannot be dreaming right now. This is nothing like her dreams of him at all. In her dreams the man in front of her has always been unreachable, further away from her than anything else. She can never get to him, she can never convey her feelings to him. He never looks at her .

But now, now she's here. With the same man holding her closer and closer as they begin to dance. She can feel their heartbeats synchronising. It is the most extraordinary feeling. She's never felt anything like it before. But it maeks total sense.

He looks at her and sees something slumbering behind the clear blue of her eyes. Something unknown and hypnotizing. A shine, a glimmer. A feeling, maybe.

Her hair dances around her face.

"You are beautiful".

Her smile takes away his breath for a moment. Luckily his body has no need for oxygen. That's one of the advantages of being a Cyniclon, he supposes.

"Thank you" she answers shyly "Zakuro and Mint tried their hardest. Mint wasn't really happy with the bags under my eyes, though".

Pai smiles lightly at this remark. She seems so at ease tonight. At ease enough to even make these kind of comments on events. It pleases him.

He's never before seen her move with this kind of freedom.

"Luckily that will never become a problem for me".

"No, don't Cyniclons get bags under their eyes from not sleeping for too long?".

He can see the interest in her eyes. She's still a scientist. She's just as interested in his species as he is in hers. One girl especially.

"No, they don't. But we have no need to sleep".

Her eyes widen.

"At all?".

"At all".

"How intriguing…".

He smiles softly at her somehow childish expression. She tries to look away in embarrassment. But where can she look?

He's everywhere.

"D-don't look at me like that. Not that I have any say in that of course. I wouldn't want you to think that I think that way! That's not it! And it's not that I don't like that look of yours either, of course. You look really handsome when you're like that! Oh, no, I mean… I-I didn't mean anything with that… I just… I-I…".

"I apologise. And thank you".

"T-thank me?".

"Yes. I'm not called 'handsome' very often".

Retasu blushes heavily and tries not to trip. He's confusing her and it isn't doing her dancing any good. She might even step on his feet if this continues.

"Are you not?" she stammers in a try to continue the conversation while she concentrates on her feet.

"No. It's mostly Kisshu who gets those kind of labels".

"Really now? In my eyes he's not _that_ handsome, though".

"There are not many girls I have met that think the same way as you do, Retasu".

Retasu tries shrugging her shoulders, but it looks awkward. Her blush has brightened. He mustn't just call her name so casually. It does some strange things to her butterflies.

"I think he is too full of himself sometimes. He's overestimating himself. I'm worried, because that might cause him to get hurt sometimes. I would not want that, naturally. I think he is a very nice guy. Still, I'd prefer someone a little more modest".

"Really? Well, you are a very modest person yourself, that's for sure".

"A-am I?".

"Yes, you are".

"A-and what about you? What kind of… partner do you prefer?".

Pai remains silent for a moment and stares at her as he thinks. "I wouldn't know" he then decided.

"Spooky" Retasu blurts out. She is truly taken aback by the words 'I don't know' coming from the mouth of a genius like Pai.

"I agree" he nods.

They smile at each other as if one of them made a joke.

"Well, let me help you" Retasu then decides "With deciding what kind of partner you'd prefer, that is. Let's see… Does she need to be very sure of herself and her actions?".

"Not necessarily".

"Is a high intelligence required?".

"Not requires, though it is preferred".

"Of course… Otherwise you would hardly be able to convey your thoughts to her, I suppose… You always use such difficult words".

"I do?".

"I-in the eyes of an a-average human you do, yes".

Retasu bites her lip and blushes some more. She's saying weird thinks.

"S-so, let's move on. Must she be open in groups or rather a little reserved?".

"A little reserved".

"Should she take the lead or follow?".

"She should take the lead if she knows what she is doing, but if I am more skilled on the particular subject she should also be able to follow my lead".

"Can she be a little chaotic or must she be very strict?".

"She can be chaotic as long as it doesn't harm anything".

"Must she always be in high spirits?".

"I don't think that even possible".

"I suppose Pudding does not really match your type, then".

They both laugh softly.

"U-uh… Must she talk a lot or keep quiet?".

"I prefer silence".

She nods. That remark fits him.

"Must she be cold or helpful?".

"Helpful".

Retasu thinks a little more.

"I'm running out of ideas, I must admit. Can you help me out for a bit, Pai?".

There's another silence.

She looks up to him in expectation. He looks down at her and smiles that incredible smile of his again.

"Innocent yet experienced. Understanding yet determined. Modest yet brave. An honest person. Someone who is ready to stick up for what she believes and stands for. Someone who can believe".

"Believe in what?".

"Her people. Their honesty, their power. Our people as well. Our honesty, our power. Someone who notices everyone's good and bad points and manages to combine those people in the most efficient teams. Someone who does what she has to do without complaining, even if it hurts".

She smiles. That sounds just like him, yes.

"Ah" she says "That kind of girl".

"Yes. So, what about you?".

"What about me?".

"What kind of person would you prefer to have as your partner?".

Retasu's face reddens again and she stares at their intertwined hands as they dance.

"U-uh… well… A smart person, yes. Strong, both mentally and physically. Someone who isn't afraid of anything. Or at least of little things. Someone who is secure and stable, someone who could protect me and my people. Who could stand by me as I fight and help me when I need it. Someone who can fill up my bad parts. Someone who can understand me. Someone… who I can trust".

"Ah" he says "That kind of man".

"Y-yes…".

Silence.

"Pai…?".

"Yes?".

"Have you ever… been in love?".

"I have not".

Silence.

"O. Yes, I expected that, really… You don't seem the type to have been. It makes too little sense, ahahahahaha…".

She cannot look him in the eye for the moment. She should have never blurter out that irrelevant and useless question…

"Retasu?".

"Y-yes?".

"I have had… feelings for someone before".

"You have?".

"I have".

"W-what kind of feelings? Good ones?".

"Mostly. They're indeterminate".

"I think I might understand what you're trying to say. I've had indeterminate feelings before as well".

"I know".

"Y-you do?!".

"Yes, you told me last night".

"O, right…".

"I have them too".

"What?".

"Indeterminate feelings".

"Ah".

"Yes".

Silence.

One way or another she's locked her eyes with his again and this time it doesn't seem like they can ever let go.

He's so close… So close to conveying it all…

Of course this is the moment where Retasu does trip and fall. He catches her easily.

"Careful".

Her eyes are big and his face is very close.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!".

He puts her back onto her feet. "You are a very stumbling human, aren't you?".

"I-I'm sorry…" she repeats embarrassedly. She's made a fool out of herself once more…

He pulls her a little closer to himself and she looks up to him in surprise.

"We must take precautions to assure you do not fall again".

"O-of course" she stammers "T-thank you".

Retasu sighs and unconsciously rests her head against his chest. He's very tall, is he not?

He is exactly what she just described, everything she needs. Secure, strong, trustworthy. Someone to catch her when she falls.

It doesn't really come out of nowhere. They both feel it coming. A strange, sparkling, warm tension in their chest, getting higher and higher until it feels like it could burn the world away from them or them away form the world. It keeps getting stronger, until finally it explodes into thousands of rainbow-coloured ribbons all around them, tying them together and making them move, lighting up their entire surroundings. A warm rainbow of light that brings all of their senses to a higher level.

Retasu can only close her eyes in surprise and let herself be washed away. With her eyes closed she can see the entire rainbow and feel her power. She smells the typical scent of him. she tastes something fresh and sweet. She hears his heartbeat, mingled with hers. She knows from inside of her that he can see, hear, feel, smell and taste. He could as well be shouting it into her ears.

The feeling fills up an emptiness she did not even know existed and she knows that her dreams will never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 8: Music and chandeliers

Kisshu is walking in circles through the ballroom with a smirk on his face.

His kitten is acting hilariously.

Although she is dancing with that idiotic tree-hugger, her eyes keep shooting across the ballroom, searching for him. And every time she sees him he catches her eyes and she looks away, only to search for him with her eyes again within moments after she averted them.

Sometimes he hides, just to see her reaction. She really cannot stand it. Even from this distance he can tell that something uncomfortable creeps into her eyes. Whatever the reason, she does not like it when he is not within her sight. Unable to stop himself, he then shows himself quickly again and smiles at her, on which she curses him and herself and averts her eyes once more.

It is a game he enjoys to play, he's noticed.

At a certain moment he runs into the blue Mew. She's watching the dancing couples from a corner, silently. There is a mix of joy and sadness to be seen in her blue eyes which he does not quite understand. Nevertheless, Kisshu has always been a little self-centred, so he does not quite care for the reason. He does greet her, though.

"Hey".

"Hi".

"What'ya doing?".

"Watching. What about you?".

"Being watched".

Mint sniggers softly and her eyes glide towards her red-headed friend. "She's incorrigible, isn't she?".

"Quite, yes".

Mint falls back into her silence and stares at the dancing couples some more. "I really don't understand" she then speaks again, slowly "Doesn't it do anything to you that she's dancing with him instead of you?".

Kisshu joins her staring.

"Of course it does". How can it not, right?

"But…?".

"I'll have her eventually".

Mint sighs, but not in disapproval. On the contrary, it seems like she agrees with him. And so she does, yes. She's known Ichigo for a very long time and sees the way she acts around this alien boy. She's noticed.

Of course she has.

"Don't you have anyone?".

His question comes out of the blue to her. She had not expected it at all. No one has ever asked her that.

"No. No one".

Kisshu sighs as if she were a whining child. "Fine, Mint. Dance with me, then". He reaches out his hand towards the little blue birdie.

She smiles and takes his hand. "Alright. Because you remembered my name".

"Yeah, awesome, isn't it?".

While sniggering the two walk onto the dance floor and start to dance. Although Mint has danced for years, he can keep up with her easily. She is pleasantly surprised by this. She finds it most agreeable when a guy can dance properly. It is an important skill to her.

She has underestimated this boy a little, maybe.

Ichigo's eyes widen as she noticed the two of them. A strange yet familiar feeling rises in her chest.

Why?

Why is he dancing with Mint?

From over Masaya's shoulder she watches the couple. Kisshu and Mint are conversing happily.

Why?

Why is that bastard dancing with Mint?!

Ichigo looks away in shame and pushes her face into Masaya's shoulder.

She's an awful being.

It's a good thing, right? It's a good thing Kisshu is looking at other girls, otherwise he will never get over her. It's a very, very good thing.

Yet, why is she feeling like this?

She's rejected him over a thousand times. She has no right at all to get angry with him when he looks at someone else.

She's acting like an overly-jealous girlfriend and she hates it. Because Kisshu is not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is standing right in front of her, his heartbeat close to her ears.

Yet she cannot hear it.

"Why are you helping me?" Kisshu asks meanwhile.

Mint thinks for a moment. "It's none of your business" she then decides nonchalantly.

"Bloody hell it's my business" he answers.

She does not reply to him.

He sighs. "But you _are_ helping me, aren't you?".

"I suppose you can assume so, yes".

"Why?".

"I told you, it's none of your business".

"And I told _you_ it bloody is!".

Mint sighs. "Let's just say I think she'll be happier if with you".

"That is such an obvious lie".

"Not entirely!" Mint tries to defend herself. But Kisshu's golden eyes pierce into hers and she's taken aback.

Wow. That is a very strong gaze he has there.

She averts her eyes from him and blushes instantly. Not in a romantic way, but in true embarrassment. She did never want to be taken aback by someone like him. She's very much ashamed of herself.

So she'll be honest.

She glares over Kisshu's shoulder, straight at Aoyama's back.

"I don't trust him".

Kisshu is perplexed for a moment, but then can't hold back an evil snigger. "O? And you do trust me?".

"Not really. But you're better than him".

"Wow. That's serious business".

"And none of yours. Now be silent and pay attention. The next time we turn you take her and I'll take him. Just a change of partners".

"Will you survive him?".

"Shut up. Now!".

The partners change very subtly and gracefully. For one tiny little moment Kisshu continues to look at the blue mew with content.

It seems he's found an ally.

Now it is as if Kisshu has been dancing with Ichigo from the very first moment and Mint with Masaya. After this short thought on his newfound ally Kisshu's mind gets completely occupied by this again. By him, dancing with her.

"Hey, kitten. Pretty dress".

Ichigo is having a hard time catching up on the events. "T-thanks" she stutters hazily.

How did this happen?

And… is it a bad thing?

Suddenly she's embarrassed. Kisshu's close. Very close.

It's strange, right? He's kissed her, held her near before. So why is this slight touch so intimate to her? Why does she feel so very embarrassed even though they've been so much closer to each other before?

She averts her eyes from the boy in front of her and looks around. Everywhere there's dancing couples, just like the two of them are dancing. She sees Zakuro, Mint, even Akasaka. And, of course, Pudding and Retasu with Taruto and Pai.

Pudding with Taruto and Retasu with Pai.

She looks back at Kisshu.

Three Mews. Three aliens.

She realises properly what outsiders must think of this. And sure, on some point they are right. The three couples are really close to each other.

But…

Pudding and Taruto are very much in love, she knows that. Retasu and Pai… Well, it isn't hard to see where that's heading either.

Then she and Kisshu.

But their relationship is nothing like that. There's no natural development, no normal first date and first kiss. Nothing like that. Their relationship has never been normal like that.

She stares into the golden eyes of her partner and wonders.

If she had just met him during a walk, if he had just been a normal human boy with his own dashing personality.

Would she have fallen for him? Would they have been as deeply connected as they are now?

Yes, she doesn't know what to call it. But they are close.

Out of nowhere she has the urge to walk away from him right now. She doesn't want people to think of her and him as a couple. She doesn't want to wonder about what would have happened if. There's no if. If doesn't exist. There's only now, this situation. And this situation sucks.

Nevertheless, Kish smiles at her and now she's completely forgotten her track of thought. There's no walking away anymore.

She smiles back at him.

There's nothing wrong with dancing like this with him. He's not a bad dancer. Actually, he's very good. And actually the guy maybe does look a little very handsome too.

Besides, his hand is warm and his grip tight. He leads her through the ballroom with grace and authority. He has control and he clearly likes it. His smile is light-hearted and small, almost unconscious she thinks. He seems at ease.

That puts her at ease too.

And, of course, there it is again. The star of champagne. As dazzling and sparkling as ever inside of her chest, where just moments ago the venom of jealousy had filled her. Lifting up her senses easily. He smells nice. Their heartbeats synchronise naturally, as if they are but one being. The gold of his eyes is surprisingly soft and warm, gentle and kind. The star makes her lips tremble softly and somehow the memory of his taste starts to linger on her tongue.

She blushes in embarrassment, but this time there is no way for her to look away.

He's captured her.

Pudding watches as the expression on Ichigo's face changes subtly. It is a strange change, natural yet very unfamiliar. The strangest part is that she has just witnessed the exact same change on the face of Retasu. In a way it brings her some kind of expectations.

And, yes, it isn't long before she feels a strange feeling taking a grip on her. It starts small in her chest, opening up and blooming slowly as if a rose unfolds its petals to her and starts to shimmer and shine, a warmth taking over.

She has no choice but to look back at Taruto. It's a need. It's a law. As if gravity has shifted, keeping her eyes on him. And suddenly everything makes sense.

Her senses are being lifted to a higher level. She smells and feels something unknown. She tastes roses and something else, she's urged to say moonlight. She sees Taruto, her Tar-Tar, right in front of her, looking at her as if she were an angel and smiling at her as if she will be safe forever. His heartbeat is the same as hers. He seems closer than ever.

This is the moment.

The moment everything changes.

This is where the world turns upside down to never get back on his feet again. To fly forever in a broad sky of light. They all feel it, all six of them. Part of the energy they are holding, their feelings inside of them, glides away from them and fuses together.

A rose.

A star.

A rainbow.

This power increases enormously as the tension rises between the couples. Then it shifts back towards their rightful owners, six time as strong, and all fall.

Not in the literal sense, figuratively speaking. Although I must admit Retasu stumbles for a moment.

Something has changed.

Something has been found.

Something has been made.

Kizuna.

Like that the six dance on, step after step, until eventually Pai and Retasu firstly leave the dance floor, hand in hand. It's a view that's very natural and very beautiful. A tall, dark boy with pale skin holding the hand of a shorter, timid girl with a little blush on her cheeks, her green hair dancing.

He walks her to one of the windows and puts her down on a window sill. For a moment they stare at each other, hands still holding each other. Then he leaves to get her something to drink.

Retasu is extremely glad Pai is so considerate as to leave her alone with her feelings for a moment. She's staring at her shaking hands.

What _was_ that? So strange, yet… so good… That feelings, that warmth that, consuming feeling of belonging and happiness. What on earth was it? It felt incredible. Warm and big. Unbreakable and unpreventable. Like a promise.

She closes her eyes and smiles as she feels the last bit of the energy leave her body. And with that happiness, that perfection, leaving her she finally feels the thing that has been nagging at her for a while. A different feeling. Something too familiar and unwanted. Alarm bells begin to jingle and her face pales. For a moment she just shivers. She doesn't want to open her eyes.

But she realises she must.

Her eyes shoot open and there he is. He smiles confidently at her, a triumphant look in his light eyes. He's wearing a simple white suit and his hair is tied up in a braid. He is standing in front of her with an outstretched hand. An invitation. A threat. Retasu feels the last bit of colour fade from her face as she lays her eyes on him.

"Hello, hearty".

No.

_No_.

Not now.

Not tonight.

Not again.

Scared to death and paralysed she stares at his pale hand. He has slim fingers. They're women's hands, really.

"I'd take it if I were you. After all, we don't want one of those beautiful chandeliers suddenly dropping onto the dance floor, do we now, hearty?".

Once again he leaves her no choice. What can she do? Just run away? That's what she wants to do. She really wants to just run from him, to Pai, Pai, Pai. But is she willing to risk the lives of innocent people for that selfish and weak desire?

No. She's not.

It's like she's always said. She will protect the innocent, against every price. Even this one.

So she takes his cold hand and lets him pull her towards the dance floor. Emotionless she looks at him. He's got power over her and he enjoys it to the fullest, she can tell. She feels strangely empty. His hand is freezing.

"Why are you here, Psych?" she asks in a soft voice.

He smiles at her. "To dance with my hearty, of course. Why else would I be here?".

"What do you want from me?".

His eyes go cold and cruel. "Your cooperation".

Retasu frowns. "I will not help you in any way".

"Beautiful chandeliers here, don't you agree?".

She can easily here the threat behind his careless manner of speaking. She bites her lip.

"Calm down, hearty" he tells her.

Retasu takes a deep breath and tries not to panic. That would indeed make things harder on her. Although this way she has obeyed him.

"Good girl… You see? I only want what's best for you. I could have dragged your out of here with violence, killing people that are in the way, but I did not. That's not how I've been raised. You must treat a lady with respect".

"Respect?" Retasu repeats upset. This is what he calls respect? This isn't respect. This is pure manipulation.

And she's got no way to fight. He's planned it perfectly. His grip tightens as her eyes shoot across the dance floor. She looks back at him.

"Yes, respect. I respect you. You have strength". He glances at Ichigo from the corners of his eyes. "She's got her strength back to, or so it seems. How fortunate. It's so much more fun like that".

"Stay away from her, Psych. Stay away from all of them!".

"Of course, of course" he hushes her panicked voice "Naturally. For a certain price".

She begins to shake again. "What do you want from me?" she repeats quietly.

"Right now just a dance, hearty".

She nods slowly, repressing the tears that are trying to get to her eyes.

And like that the two of them dance, close to each other.

Although they don't realise it, they look really good together.

The music fades out and for a change does not immediately glide over into a new melody. For a moment all is silent. Pudding and Taruto have stopped.

One everlasting second she looks at his and watches him look back at her. it's an extraordinary feeling.

His look softens. "And now, before you run away again…" he mutters softly. Then he closes his eyes and pushes his lips onto hers softly. In complete shock she feels his arms encircle her to never let her go again the rose is glittering so heavily it burns on her skin. It feels as if there's been a defect in her head. An error. Something disconnected.

He takes his lips of hers, opens his eyes and smiles. Slowly she begins to realise what just happened.

He kissed her.

But-

Hey! This is so unfair! She was going to kiss _him_! She was going to surprise _him_! How come he was so much faster than she was?!

She narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Why did you do that?".

Taruto rolls his eyes. "Yeah, why would I do such a thing? Guess".

"You like me".

"Was that so hard? You could have thought of that yourself, right?".

Pudding's face reddens. "Well, I did, didn't I? I just needed a little help. If you ask the right questions then I will give you the right answers".

"Really now?".

"Yes!".

They're silent for a moment.

"Pudding…?".

"Yes?".

"I love you".

Silence.

"That's not a question".

"I know".

She smiles and brings her face closer to his ear. "I love you too, Tar-Tar".

"Don't call me that".

"Of course, must you ruin the best part again?".

"Pudding…?".

"Yes?".

He looks at the smiling girl in front of him. She radiates happiness, like the sun. All is good. All is beautiful.

"Can I give you your second kiss now?".

"Of course".

"That is indeed the right answer".

And once again she feels his lips onto hers. This time she closes her eyes and pulls him closer to her.

The second kiss is always the best, ne?

It doesn't take long for Masaya to be clung to by some girls and Mint lets herself be pushed away with a smile while he sends her a look of desperation. Mint sniggers and waves at him before he turns her back on him and walks away in malicious delight.

If Ichigo sees…

But Ichigo is too occupied to see anything but Kisshu. With a smile Mint watches as he leads her away from the crowd and disappears behind a curtain to do she doesn't know what. Or, well, if she has a right impression of Kisshu she does know. She chuckles behind her hand and then sighs.

So that was her dance of tonight. First that stupid alien and then Masaya. _Masaya_. Hallelujah. She doesn't even like the guy. And after all what happened with Deep Blue… How is she supposed to trust him after that? It's impossible, right? Besides, one more minus, he's no good when it comes to dancing. Very disappointing coming from someone who is supposed to be perfect from what she has heard. That _alien_ is a better dancer than he is. And dancing makes the man. Or at least it does in her world.

"Mint?".

As soon as the voice reaches her ears Mint's body turns to stone. Her face turns a few shades paler.

"Mint… That's really you, isn't it?".

The boy seems a little surprised. As if until now he thought that she had disappeared from the earth.

Mint regains her ability to move and turns to the boy with a smile. Her hands are shaking. "Mikage. It's been a while".

His black hair falls before his eyes as he takes a step closer towards her.

Mikage…

"It certainly has" he says "Two years, to be precise".

His voice is lower than she remembers. But his eyelashes are still long and his eyes black-blue as the clear night sky.

Why?

Which demon from which hell has decided to torture her like this?

"What are you doing here, Mikage?". He voice is monotone.

"I was invited. What about you? You haven't shown yourself in public places for two years now. What are you doing here?".

"I'm here with a friend".

"No rich boyfriend?".

"That's not who I am and you know it" she snaps irritated at him with narrowed brown eyes.

"Not?" he asks nonchalantly. But she can see the stubbornness in his eyes. It's such a familiar thing.

"O, stop it, Mikage".

She turns away from him and crosses her arms.

"You're right, I'm wasting your time".

In surprise she looks over her shoulder at him. He's never so easily defeated.

He smirks and stretches out his hand to her. "Dance with me?".

Her heart skips a beat, something she will not allow. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Mikage".

"Come on, Mint, it's a dance, not a week to the Bahamas".

But he knows it just as well as she does. That everything started like this. With a dance. And that that's how it ended, two years ago. He watched her go as she left.

This time that must repeat itself. She has to repeat it. That word. No.

But how did she do that?

She looks into the black-blue eyes in front of her and hesitates. Her hand twitches and she lifts it slowly.

"Ah, Mint!".

Mint's hand shoots towards her chest and rests there, on her heart.

Ryou comes walking towards the two of them. "Didn't you promise me a dance?".

"Yes" Mint answers softly while clenching her raised hand to a fist "I did. I'm sorry, Mikage".

Her head is a mess. She doesn't know whether she's happy that Ryou came for her or not. Confusion rules her body.

"So a rich boyfriend after all".

Mikage grabs Mint's wrist just moments before her flat hand reaches his face. Her brown eyes spit the fire he's learned to appreciate.

Mint wrenches her hand from his grip and takes Ryou's arm. "Goodbye, Mikage".

"Until we meet again, Mint".

Mint bites her lip and doesn't lok back as she walks away. Ryou sends her a questioning look.

"I do _not_ want to talk about it".

"Alright".

In silence they hold each other and begin to dance.

"I-". Mint sighs and looks up at Ryou. "Thank you, Shirogane. You most probably have just saved my life".

"Pure selfishness. You promised me a dance".

Mint laughs.

Why she likes Ryou so much? Because he doesn't pry into other people's business.

Pretty much immediately after they've disappeared behind the curtain Kisshu stops his dancing and puts both his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. She can only catch a glimpse of his smirk before his lips are pushed onto hers. In shock she notices how he pulls her closer to him and his arms encircle her body like chains.

What the-

Hey!

What does this guy think he's doing?!

How dares he just pull her behind some strange, red curtain and then kiss her without any prelude?!

Although maybe the dance and the star can be seen as a prelude…

Whatever, without any obvious cause anyway! Just like that!

Furiously Ichigo places her hands on his chest and tries to push him away from her.

She's simply being sexually harassed here!

_Again_!

Kisshu takes his lips from hers and sends her a questioning look, innocence oozing from him in the most disgusting manner. "Something wrong, Koneko-chan?".

"Something wr- Hell yeah there is! Let go of me!".

"Why?".

"That should be obvious! You're harassing me!".

"No, I'm not. Even when dancing with that idiot you could only look at me. And when you were dancing with me…". He subtly remains silent for a moment and smirks at her astonished being. "You don't have a prayer, kitty-cat. You want this. And I am kind enough to give it you, because I know you won't ask for it. You should be thanking me, actually".

"_Thanking_ you?!".

Enraged Ichigo wrenches herself from his grip and takes a few steps back.

"You should be thanking _me_ for not beating the hell out of you here and now! I don't want this! I don't want you! How many times do I have to repeat it before it gets to you? Your brain is seriously as big as a grape! I don't want you! Get out of my life!".

Kisshu looks at Ichigo's little outburst with an interested expression, smiling gently. A thing that only fires her up some more.

"What are you looking at? Are you even listening to me?".

"You're wearing my necklace".

Ichigo grabs the ornament around her neck in pure shock, somehow upset.

Then she explodes.

Burning like hell's fire she pushes her hand into his face, forcing him to stare at the ring around her finger.

"Do you see this ring? Do you see it, Kish? Masaya gave me this ring for my sixteenth birthday as a promise to abandon me. I haven't ever taken it off since. You know why? Because I _love_ him. I _love_ him. _Him_! I always have! Even when you were dying in my arms I loved _him_!".

She watches as the expression on his face changes. She can see it clearly. His smile breaks and fades as pain crawls into his eyes.

She hurt him.

No.

God, no.

She actually hurt him.

"Kish…?".

Carefully she takes a step towards him, a little scared of how he'll react. She has no idea what's going through his mind right now. He looks like she's just tore his heart from his chest, ate it, spit it out and jumped onto it.

That's when he smiles at her. A sad smile that only increases the pain in his eyes and sincerely, inevitably, breaks her heart.

It kills her to see him like this. And it's her fault.

What has she done?

"I understand" he tells her softly.

Ichigo is completely paralysed. What does he mean? What is he talking about?

"I'm wrong, am I not? All along I've been wrong… You're right. I'm the one that's lying to himself. You do love him. And… you don't love me".

Wait.

Stop.

Time-out, now.

That's not true.

She does love Kish.

In which way she cannot tell but she is very sure that she does love him. If not then watching him suffer wouldn't hurt her the way it does. She's smart enough to see that.

Nevertheless, she cannot say anything. She cannot move an inch.

Kisshu laughs short and mirthlessly.

"I'm making a fool out of myself, right? All these years… Pai's right. It's time to give up".

Ichigo has by now found her voice. "Kish, I-".

"I know what you're going to say, Ichigo. But I can't leave just yet. Not until you're safe".

She wasn't going to tell him to leave at all. She was going to tell him he mustn't _dare_ leave and do something stupid!

"No, Kish, I-".

"No, please don't feel guilty about this. It's my own fault. It's time I realise the truth already…".

"But, I-".

"Don't be afraid, kitten. The game's over. I'm letting go of you".

"But,I-!".

"Yes, I'll go now. You go to… to _him_".

"B-but-".

"Goodbye, Koneko-chan. Thanks for everything up until now".

Kisshu touches her face one more time and then turns away from her, leaving her at a quick pace.

Yes, then what do you do? What do you do if the maybe most important person in your entire life walks away from you to never come back again, refusing to listen to you, being eaten away by tormenting pain? What kind of options do you have then?

None.

Then you run after him, as fast as your heels (that have suddenly become a nuisance) will allow you, turn him around with a swift tug, push him up against a wall, place your hands arms around his neck and press your lips onto his.

That's what you do.

If he had just let her finish her talking this wouldn't have been necessary. It's almost like it's been planned…

Before Ichigo can go in deeper on that thought Kisshu wraps his arms around her and the star, stronger than ever, takes over. Somewhere she wonders for a moment how that's possible.

How come the star is so strong? Is it because of that thing with Pudding and Retasu from before or because _she's_ kissing _him_ instead other way round?

Then that moment's over and she cannot think properly anymore. She's being overwhelmed by the power of the star. Her hands entwine themselves with his dark hair and she shivers under his touch. Her body and his fit together perfectly. As if it's meant to be like this.

Yet there is nothing sweet about this kiss, because somewhere deep inside she's still angry with him. and he? He just kisses her as if this is his last chance.

Still she knows he's happy.

She can tell from their star.

Their lips eventually stop touching each other and he pushes his forehead against hers. Their breathing is irregular.

"Don't you dare leave" she whispers.

"Of course not" he answers softly "I wouldn't want to miss this".

She lays her head on his chest and tries to calm down her breathing, in his embrace, listening to his calm heart. One way or another there's nothing such as guilt in her heart. She knows that this was the only way to keep him here.

And she had to keep him here.

"Bet won" Kisshu mutters from above her.

He smirks.

Ichigo's breathing sops and her eyes fly open. Her blood begins to boil and races through her veins.

_Won_.

She freaks out.

"You filthy egoist!".

With a catch in her voice she wrenches herself from him and lashes out at his face with her fist.

With a pleasant thump Kisshu bumps into the wall behind him. His jaw burns.

"You don't care about me at all! You don't care about my feelings! You just wanted to win that _stupid_ bet!".

Tears of anger rush into her eyes.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much that little play of you just hurt me? _Any_ idea at all? Do you care about _at all_?".

Again she lashes at him, but this time he grabs her wrists and pulls her towards himself. His golden eyes pierce into hers.

They're overflowing with determination.

"I had to. You left me no choice".

For one tiny little moment she stares into his wild, stormy eyes. Then she wrenches herself from his grip again and walks away.

"Oh, and by the way" she tells him without looking back "That was a kiss out of pity. That doesn't even count".

Kisshu sniggers and yes, Ichigo looks over her shoulder, back at him.

Because even through all the pain she cannot blame him.

He's right.

He had no choice.

This was the only way.

And somehow, somewhere, she's happy to know it.

To know that there is no way she can ever manage to go without him anymore.

He's got what he wanted.

She has to reconsider her options.


	9. Chapter 9: the whistest snow

"You're a good dancer" Psych compliments Retasu with a charming smile.

"My boyfriend taught me" Retasu answers immediately.

O Lord, what did she just tell him? She doesn't have a boyfriend! He never taught her how to dance! She was taught by her dad!

Psych sniggers, fully aware of her see-through lie, as if she were just joking. Then he takes her in from head to toe in a manner which sends a shiver down Retasu's spine and leaves her uncomfortable. She always hoped to be at least a tad older before guys starting leering at her like that. She dislikes the thought of the possibility and finds now she dislikes the situation in general even more.

"Now you've made me curious as to what that 'boyfriend' of yours taught you besides dancing…". He smirks and leads her away from the dance floor, to an enormous glass door which leads to the garden. The doors are already opened when they get there to give the dancing couples some fresh air. he only has to relief her from the dancing position, take her hand in his and slowly stroll to the gardens. The stars shine brightly in the cloudless night and crickets form an orchestra in the outside world where the music from the dancing hall can't reach. Retasu immediately gets goose bumps from the cold, late autumn evening air.

As soon as they are out of sight Retasu carefully pulls her hand out of Psych's. The touch of him has made her strangely dizzy. Quickly she crosses her arms in front of her chest against the cold. Psych smirks again because of something she doesn't know. It makes her even more uncomfortable.

"Also, I'm very proud of you for not telling anyone about us. What we have is something between you and me, after all".

"There's absolutely nothing between us" Retasu answers softly while staring up at the night sky. She wants to get away from this place as soon as possible. Nevertheless, she dares to look her enemy in the eye. "As soon as I'm capable of doing so, I will get rid of your evil schemes".

"Ah, but you're not a violent person. Besides, that's what makes it fun, doesn't it?". Psych closes in on her and places one of his hands on her cheek. "You're incapable doing anything. I've got you trapped here".

Retasu sends him a strong look. "I'm aware of that".

This man... He's ruining everything…

"So much strength…" he tells her softly while caressing her face with his fingertips "It's such a waste! Don't you remember, hearty, all those years ago? The moment you attacked your comrade? It felt pretty good, didn't it?".

Retasu's face pales and she takes a step backwards. "Please refrain from touching me. You don't know anything, Psych".

"I knew it…".

Retasu looks up to Psych in shock, wordless. He laughs softly at her stunned look.

"It's only natural! There's nothing wrong with you, hearty, don't worry. You're just better off on this side of the game. Come with me, Lettuce".

Retasu is shocked for a moment, but then laughs short and mirthlessly. This whole situation is extremely laughable. "You're asking me to betray my world?".

"Why not? Don't you want to be on the winning team? Besides, we're alright if you get to know us better".

"I don't want to get to know any of you, Psych".

"Why? Afraid you might like me?".

Retasu looks him straight in the eyes, determined yet overflowing with warm tears in the winter night. "Yes. I'm afraid I might pity you".

"Now that's a scary thought" Psych says while looking up to the stars. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes, it's scary…" Retasu answers while joining him. She wraps her arms around herself more tightly. It's so cold out here…

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not an easily-scared guy. Makes sense, doesn't it? I wouldn't be here if I were. I'm a soldier".

"A soldier…".

Psych looks at her profile and smiles. "Yeah. You know, our leader is convinced that people who don't agree with him aren't automatically bad people. This is kind of a hassle, though, because who'd want to kill people who aren't exactly bad?".

Retasu turns to him and he winks at her. "Well, that's where we get into the picture. I don't care whether I kill a child murderer of a saint. I won't lose any sleep over it". He shrugs his shoulders.

"How can that be?" Retasu whispers, crying "How is that possible? Where has your conscience gone?".

"Conscience?". Psych's eyes turn cold. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Haven't you ever been afraid… to go to hell or something like that?".

"Hell? If I were to go to hell as many times as people tell me to, then I'll be walking my entire afterlife anyway. I'm not afraid of hell. Don't underestimate me. Besides, somebody has to do it".

"That's not true!".

Psych sends the now angry Retasu a surprised look.

"What?".

Retasu's eyes sadden some more. "You don't have to kill anyone…".

Silence.

"That's impossible, hearty" Psych then sighs.

Retasu also sighs and turns her back on him, staring up again. "And that is what makes you the bad guy and us the heroes".

Psych laughs softly. "Amazing! You see, those words are the perfect example of why you are my hearty".

"I'm not your 'hearty', Psych" Retasu softly reacts on this "You've got nothing to do with my heart".

"Maybe not yet, but I definitely will. I'll force my way in somehow".

Retasu turns back at his mysterious tone in suspicion, but that reflex will be her downfall. Psych sniggers devilishly.

Within a moment he has taken her face in both of his hands and brought his face close to hers.

"N-" Retasu stammers, but then her voice is cut off by his lips. Her tears flow faster down her cheeks and she wrenches herself from his grip as soon as she's able to.

"No!".

Psych looks at her and licks a tear from his finger. "You're not in the position to say that. Don't forget your place, hearty. I can do whatever I want with you".

"N-no…" she stammers again, crying and panicking.

But he's already in front of her, grabbing her chin and forcefully pulling her towards him.

"Remember that chandelier and don't move" he says venomously.

Retasu sniffs and clenches her hands to fists. She wants to run… She wants to run so badly… She's no fighter… She isn't made for these kind of situations… She wants to be saved…

But she's the one who's supposed to save everyone. To protect everyone. She's supposed to be the hero right now.

So she closes her eyes as he kisses her and whispers to her jaw. "Mine, mine, mine. I've got something and it's all mine".

"I'm not yours" she objects crying "I won't ever be yours. My heart's with someone else. My heart… My heart's not even mine anymore! It could never be yours!".

Pai.

Pai!

Where are you? Think of me. Think of me!

"Retasu?".

Retasu stiffens at the familiar voice and turns to the sound to see Ichigo with her mouth fallen open wide and tear traces on her cheeks. The green mew looks at Psych, who is in turn staring straight at Ichigo. Ichigo takes a step back because of his hostile look in a reflex. She stood in her right to.

Psych's eyes light up in red.

"You shouldn't have done that".

"Ichigo!".

Retasu throws herself between them just in time to catch the red ball of electric energy that has been sent to her best friend. Shaking in pain she falls to the ground, having Ichigo run towards her immediately. "Retasu!".

Ichigo kneels down next to Retasu and supports her as the girl tries to sit up straight. Retasu looks at Psych in anger and pain.

"Hearty…" Psych says in a disappointed tone "That could have killed you, you know".

"No" Retasu manages to utter "Because you would never use that much force on Ichigo. You still need her, after all".

Psych's eyes narrow. "Such a clever girl".

"Bravo!".

A mocking clapping reaches Ichigo's ears and she looks up to the just arrived fourth person in anger. She remembers that voice. Vapor smirks at her and winks. "It didn't take you girls long to fall into another trap. It must be a gift".

"Oh, shut up, ninny" Ichigo snaps at him.

"Ah, hi Vapor" Psych simply greets his nephew "You've met Lettuce and Ichigo?".

"I've had the pleasure, yes".

"I see".

Retasu is still trembling in pain and now shuts her eyes tightly as a reaction to another shock of lightening rushing through her body. "Retasu…" Ichigo stammers with tears in her eyes.

Vapor looks at the green mew and then sends Psych a questioning look. "What did you do to the green one?".

"She caught my attack".

"Stupid…".

"Hey, toddler!".

"Zakuro!" Ichigo yells in relief at her just arrived friend. They've come… to help…

Zakuro stands between her friends and the enemy, blocking the two men from Ichigo's side. Her broad back and fists make Ichigo feel safer immediately, as well as it helps her regain her spirit instantly. Meanwhile Zakuro still has her eyes on Vapor.

"Look in the mirror before insulting others. If it's not too high for you".

Vapor narrows his eyes. "Did she just call me 'toddler'?".

Psych chuckles.

"Shut up, Psych" Vapor snaps.

"And what's disturbing the peace this time?".

Mint, Ryou, Masaya and Keiichiro come walking towards the group of people and aliens. Mint frowns in annoyance. "I was busy, you know!".

"Hey, look, it's the blue one" Psych states nonchalantly "Just the Morningstar and we're complete, I guess".

"The who?".

Pudding and Taruto are arriving too, running. Pudding grinds her teeth and her eyes spit fire as she points at Psych.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you centipede, but how dare you ruin the best night of my life and harass my onee-san?!".

"Ah, there she is" Vapor only says.

"Took her long" Psych answers.

"Alright, I've had enough…". Ichigo stands up trembling in anger and stares at the calm men furiously. "How dare you two hurt Retasu? Unforgivable! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!".

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!".

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!".

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!".

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!".

In shock Lettuce notices that she has indeed transformed, but is still unable to move. That electricity ball…

Psych teleports behind her, grabs her wrist and pulls her up into the air as he flies up again. "Don't you just love that paralyzing side effect?".

"Psych!" she yells out.

"Cute outfit" he compliments her with a snigger "Makes me wanna get back to where we were interrupted".

Lettuce's eyes fill themselves with tears immediately as Psych pulls her closer again and presses his lips onto hers forcefully.

Vapor laughs at the scene.

"Ouch, Pai's not gonna like that…".

Ichigo jumps up in surprise and turns around to face an unmoved Kisshu behind her. She hadn't heard him arriving at all…

Kisshu sniggers. "Good evening, Koneko-chan".

"My name's Ichigo".

"I know that, even though my brain is the size of a grape".

Kisshu smiles at her softly and Ichigo can't help but to return that smile.

"Psych, let go of me!" Lettuce yells at him as soon as she can. Psych looks down, they're about 10 metres above the ground. Moreover, Lettuce is still completely paralysed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks her doubtfully.

She sends him a strong look. "Yes. I'll be caught".

Psych narrows his eyes. "You're overconfident".

"I'm safe" she tells him softly.

"Really now?" Vapor asks her "And who's gonna save you?".

There's no answer. Not from anyone. There's just a familiar presence closing in on her and a warm feeling flowing through her body. Before she knows it she's been pulled away from Psych's arms by the cold hands of her saviour. He pulls her to his chest and his heartbeat takes away the last bit of fear that still remained in her heart.

Pai's here.

Everything will be alright.

Nevertheless, Pai's heartbeat is a little faster than normally. Lettuce can't understand, but all the others can easily tell that Pai is absolutely enraged.

She was touched.

"Lettuce, are you alright?".

"Yes" she answers him breathlessly. Now she is, anyway.

Pai puts Lettuce down safely on the grass and looks into her eyes intensely. Lettuce, by now used to his intense stares, smiles reassuring and places one of her hands on his cheek in an impulse. "I'm fine".

Above them Vapor bursts out in laughter. "You're kidding me! Seriously? I thought you were joking, Psych!".

Psych shakes his head with closed eyes in another wave of disappointment. "No, I wasn't. It's true". Then he looks at Pai, who is by now also looking at him again. "I thought I'd made this clear, Pai. You get the career, I get the fame and girls. That's it! So easy! How come a genius can't understand it, even though I've been telling you this since we were kids?".

"We're no longer kids" Pai answers.

"True". Psych holds up his hands. "The girls here are on a whole different level, of course. Take my hearty, she's a beauty!".

"I won't hold back if you harm her".

Psych waves his hand as to cast away this sentence. "Ah, you wanted me dead to begin with anyway, I'm not going to let go of my hearty for that".

Lettuce looks away at the word 'hearty'. "Please stop calling me that… I told you, you have nothing to do with my heart!".

"Still nothing? I disagree. But you just stay out of this, hearty, you can give me my victory kiss later".

Lettuce gives Pai a desperate look. "Please stop him".

"My pleasure" he answers with one last look on her. Then he flies up into the air and faces his enemy, ready to fight.

"Pai!".

The other Mews come running towards the two of them, wanting to intervene. Yet they are almost immediately stopped by Vapor.

"No, no, no" he tells them "This is their fight. You kids go play with Marius and Mariette".

"Who?" Pudding asks.

At that moment two puppets jump from a tree onto the fighting scene. "Only two? Don't make me laugh" Mint mocks Vapor with one eyebrow raised.

Vapor only smirks and all of a sudden they are surrounded by puppets with empty eyes. All of them look like humans, but there's a different feeling to them. Their souls are already gone.

Pudding gulps, but attacks instantly as the first of the group. Only seconds after her the rest of the fighters follow, throwing themselves and their attacks on the puppets. The puppets are easily defeated, but they are with so many!

That's the moment that suddenly one of the puppets pulls a screaming guy onto the battle field. "Let me go!" he screams in shock to the puppets, afraid of their empty stares and mindless blabbering they sometimes utter. Mint's eyes widen.

"Mikage!".

Swiftly she jumps in between the puppet and the beautiful boy, her whole body trembling with anger and determination.

This is where _his_ eyes widen. "You're… Mint, right?".

Mint looks at him from over her shoulder with sad eyes. "How do you always manage to get yourself in trouble, Mikage?".

As his mouth falls open at her casual complaining voice she turns back to the puppet in front of her. "I won't let you lay a finger on him".

Ryou and Keiichiro soon join her with Zakuro as more puppets come to join forces with the one in front of her. Before long the fight has started.

Meanwhile Pudding and Taruto are fighting side by side, by the way. It's kind of cute, actually.

Masaya is going crazy on the puppets to protect Ichigo, until Vapor gets irritated and knocks him out with a fire ball.

"Much better" he says contently.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cries out panicked as she desperately tries to protect his unconscious body, half crying.

"Hey!".

Kisshu, who's been smirking at the scene until now, realises it's his turn to do something. "Could you stop that?!".

Vapor looks at him in shock. "Are you seriously _defending_ that guy?".

Kisshu blows away some puppets from Ichigo. "You can have him if you want, but stay away from _her_!".

"Kish…". For a moment Ichigo looks up to Kisshu, then she turns back to the puppets and continues her attacks.

But Kisshu is already smirking again. "Hey, Koneko-chan! If I beat this guy, will you give me a victory kiss?".

"Wha-no!".

"Ah…". Kisshu pouts and looks at her.

Vapour laughs loudly. "You haven't changed a bit".

"Not true!" Kisshu shouts back indignantly "I've become much more mature!".

"Obviously".

"Kish, stop drivelling on and get rid of that dude!".

"O, can't I even chat a bit with an old childhood friend?".

"KISSHU!".

"Will you give me that kiss?".

"Oh, fine, whatever! Now just beat him!".

"Yes, dear" Kisshu answers goody-goody and he grabs his swords.

"You're completely henpecked, aren't you?" Vapor asks while shaking his head in dismay.

Kisshu shrugs his shoulder. "Maybe. But, come on, look at her!".

Vapor takes in the fighting Ichigo from head to toe and nods understandingly, as if he's judging his best friend's new girlfriend. "Yeah, I get what you mean".

Meanwhile Ichigo is getting really pissed off. "KISH! BEAT HIM!".

Kisshu sighs and smiles at Vapor. "It was nice talking to you before you die".

"Same to you, Kisshu".

They clash within the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile clouds have gathered above the enemies and lightening comes crashing out of Pai's weapons, powerful, oh so powerful. Retasu is completely mesmerized by the sight of Pai's pale face in the lightening rain. The bitter and cold look on his face makes her shiver.

So this is Pai when he's fighting.

White lightening crashes into red energy. Psych has a disturbing smile around his lips and keeps on talking, talking, talking. That person just won't keep his mouth shut. He keeps blabbering on and on and on until Pai can hardly hear the sound of his own thunder no more.

"Ah, you're still a little bit of an insect, I see! How is my hearty supposed to have faith in that? Looking at you as if you've got power, you'll only disappoint her. My poor, poor hearty… Ah, she's better off with me, you know that. Everyone always was. We both knew it. Because you have not a single bit of heart, lightening kiddo. I guess God forgot to give you one, you're so easy to forget after all. Now look at her face, the face of my hearty. You see that blush? My fault. Kissed her. You want to know what it tastes like, her kiss? Like snow. Cold, pure, fresh snow. A lovely taste it is. And it's mine!".

"I won't hand her over" Pai hisses softly, but Lettuce doesn't catch that. She has only caught Psych's despicable words, enraging her.

"I'm not your possession, Psych!" she screams at the now crying skies "I belong to no one but myself!".

"Overconfident, my hearty!".

Psych appears in front of her before his words have disappeared from the air, grabbing her chin forcefully and leaning towards the girl. If she had been able to move, she doesn't know what she would have done. Just cried, maybe. Screamed. Fought.

Now she can only close her eyes and have faith.

Pai gets him away from her before he can reach her lips, his power embracing her for a moment and letting her feel his warmth she has not yet reached.

It's a divine feeling.

Pai stands in front of her, she watches his broad back in all its glory and before she knows it tears run over her cheeks. Somehow this feels like grace.

This man is her grace.

But he's at a disadvantage against Psych because he has to protect her. Even though the fight seems to be fair and square, Psych knows this and eventually uses it.

The moment Lettuce gets a little endangered because of some power from the others approaching her, Pai looks at her for a split-second. That's enough for Psych to catch him with a true stab in the back and let his body fall to the ground.

"Pai!".

Before Pai has the chance to even think, Psych is above him, red energy forming in his hands and eyes on Lettuce.

"I'll show you what happens to people who get in my way, hearty!".

His eyes light up in red.

Lettuce's mind goes blank. She can't think, her whole mind is blown away in an instance. All there's left of her are feelings.

He's going to hurt Pai. He's going to hurt him real bad.

No.

He can't.

She won't let him.

He has to be stopped.

She has to stop him!

No.

_No_.

"_NO!_".

Her scream is high and raw, disrupting the fighting sounds of her surroundings. Her eyes turn a light blue as the crystals she's been carrying out shoot out of her dress and dance in front of her face. Lettuce brings up her arms, regaining the ability to move, and her weapons appear without her knowing. They absorb the crystals beautifully, as if it was meant to be.

Lettuce feels the tears still running over her cheeks.

Then there's nothing.

"RIBBON LETTUCE _CRUSH_!".

Water shoots from her weapons, encircles her entire body, takes over her soul and turns her feelings into form. A monster, green eyes and loud voice, screaming together with her.

A devil from the sea.

It wraps itself around her body as her friends look up to her in shock. Then with another shriek it throws itself onto Psych, the one it recognised as the enemy, and lets its water blow through the puppets. Pai can't escape the blow either. He lifts up his arm to protect his face.

All of the puppets now disappear within the blink of an eye.

But as they do, a new person appears on the scene. He floats in the air above the disappearing creatures, watching them with emotionless black eyes. Living, dark, the deepest of black.

His face is pale, his hair black, waving around his face. He is too beautiful.

Like a dark angel.

Stunning and frightening.

And he looks at Pudding. And Pudding looks back.

"Thespian…".

Psych and Vapor immediately teleport towards the stranger, standing at his side. The creatures says nothing and only disappears into thin air again, taking Psych and Vapor with them.

There's nothing left of the enemy.

Pudding looks down to the ground, a little scared.

"KISH!". Ichigo runs towards Kisshu as he slowly lets himself sink to solid ground. Even before his feet touch the earth she flings her arms around his neck and pulls him down the last bit. "You idiot! Are you alright? Are you hurt? O God, you're bleeding… I won't forgive him!".

Kisshu sniggers. "It's just a scratch, Koneko-chan".

Ichigo takes his hand and inspects the little wound on it. "Sure, sure". She looks around for a moment and then takes the cloth from her leg to bandage his hand. "Alright" she says contently while Kisshu bites his tongue to keep the comments on the cloth from spilling out "That's better".

"Do I get my kiss now?" he then asks her instead.

Ichigo laughs softly. "Why? You didn't win, did you? They just ran off!".

"Pretty please? I would've won if they'd stayed, after all".

Ichigo sighs. "Fine". Quickly she gives the smirking Kisshu a peck on the cheek. As a reaction he grabs her arms forcefully and passionately pushes his lips onto hers. "What are you _doing_?" Ichigo asks him in shock as he lets go of her again.

"Well, you would have won too, right?" he tells her innocently.

Ichigo laughs softly in utter disbelief and pulls him towards Masaya. "You're incorrigible. Now help me get my boyfriend to the others, won't you?".

Kisshu sighs, rolls his eyes and teleports the three of them to others, who have surrounded Pai.

Lettuce sits bent over his body, crying. Her eyes are invisible to her friends. Blood oozes out of Pai's arm.

She hurt him.

"Lettuce…?". Pudding takes a step closer, worried.

Lettuce doesn't react.

She hurt him.

"Are you alright?" Pudding asks her, still a little disorientated "God, this sucks… One moment you're just dancing with this handsome stranger and the next he turns out to be freaking Psych, cousin of Vapor".

There's a bolt from the blue.

"She knew….".

Lettuce freezes and the others turn to Ichigo in surprise.

"What?" Ryou asks sharply.

"She knew it was Psych".

No. Please no.

Please don't let her remember.

But it's already too late. Ichigo feels the pieces of the puzzle falling into place in her head.

"But how…?" Pudding asks in shock.

"When I wasn't really… myself a while ago…".

Kisshu takes Ichigo's hand inconspicuously.

"That first night… I woke from this strange voice… It talked to Lettuce… called her hearty… asked her about Green Happiness… promised her to come back for her soon and then left… Lettuce got into bed with me and I fell asleep again…".

Ichigo takes her head in her hands and Kisshu now puts an arm around her to support her.

"Lettuce?" Ryou snaps in the same sharp voice.

And Lettuce looks up to her friends. Her skin is pale as death and the tears on her cheeks are frozen. Her eyes are empty and lifeless. Her hands shake.

"I couldn't say anything… He would have killed you… He threatened to do… to Ichigo… and that chandelier… I couldn't say anything!".

Pai groans softly and opens his eyes at her voice.

"Pai!". Lettuce's attention is immediately caught and she places a hand on his arm.

Immediately the wound on his arm seems to be filled up with ice and his skin is being ripped apart further. As Pai groans again in pain Lettuce stumbles backwards in shock. As soon as her hand is gone the ice melts again. The wound has become at least twice as large.

"No" Ryou utters. He then looks at his partner. "Akasaka, what did you do?!".

Keiichiro is just as pale as Lettuce.

The shocked girl looks at her trembling fingers. "What's happening to me…?" she whispers.

"The Agony Tears…" Keiichiro says softly.

"You idiot!" Ryou screams "She wasn't ready!".

"I had to" Keiichiro reacts without taking his eyes off Lettuce.

"What…. What is this…? What's happening? I don't get it… Make it stop… Please make it stop!".

"Lettuce…" Pudding whispers as she takes another step towards her.

Lettuce backs away fluently. "No… Don't touch me… Stay away from me…".

"Lettuce!" Mint calls for her.

"I don't understand! Leave me alone!". Lettuce gives a short scream of pain. Then she jumps away from her friends and runs into the maze of gardens with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Lettuce". Pai effortlessly stands up and staggers for a moment before running after her into the maze.

"Pai!" Kisshu screams after him.

Lettuce shoots through the maze of plants as an arrow, as if she can run away from her pain. From what she just did.

Everything seems to be spinning and icy tears burn in her eyes. Scared as death she can only keep running.

What's happening to her?

Slowly she realises that it's snowing. Innocent flakes of qhite descend from the heavens. The first snow of the year. Her skin tingles from their touch, but the flakes don't melt.

She feels so cold…

She staggers onto an open space between some hedges and falls half over the edge of the enormous fountain in the middle of it.

The water changes into ice under her light touch and her nails scrape over the frozen surface with a disturbing sound.

Afraid. She's so afraid.

"Lettuce".

Pai follows her onto the open space. His blood colours the young snow a deep red.

There goes the innocence.

Lettuce's pupils shrink as her eyes widen. With a roar the ice changes into the monster of water.

"Leave me!" she tries to overpower the sound. Her voice is begging him.

She forces herself to rise from her fallen state and runs off again.

There's a silence for a moment. Then one word is spoken.

"No".

It doesn't take long before he's caught up with her. without any warning he jumps at her and grabs her forcefully, pulling her down to the ground. Quickly he turns in their fall as she shrieks, making sure his body takes the hit when they clash onto the ground. Just like that time with the tree.

But everything's different now.

Lettuce struggles to wrench herself from his tight grip in panic. "Let me go!".

"No". The earth is cold underneath their skin. Snow continues to fall down onto them.

"But it'll happen again and I'll hurt you! Let me go, Pai!".

"I'll take that for granted".

There's a silence.

Pai turns Lettuce around in his arms in order to look at her. Lettuce has her eyes shut tightly. A muffled sob escapes her.

"Look at me" he tells her sternly.

Carefully Lettuce opens her eyes. Her irises are an icy blue.

"I don't want to hurt you…" she whispers in a broken voice, despair on her face. He pulls her closer and her face is pushed against his chest. She sobs again and her fingers grab his shirt in an embrace.

He's so warm…

Lettuce thaws. The tears on her face defrost and turn back to salt water, flowing down her pale cheeks. She transforms back into her human form and the pain leaves her body. Her sobs become heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… It's my fault… Everything's my fault… And now I've… to you, I have…".

"You've wounded me".

Retasu catches her breath and then sobs again. "I'm so sorry…!".

"I'll forgive you".

"Why?" Retasu cries "Why don't you hate me?".

"That would be irrational".

"It would be completely rational! All I do is hurt you! I can never… be of any use to you!".

There's a short silence again.

"That's not true" he then tells her softly.

Retasu only sobs and nuzzles her face against his chest some more. "Thank you, Pai. Thank you for saving me".

Pai looses his grip a little and looks up at the falling snow. "Yes".

Retasu's tears stop and she closes her eyes. The warmth of his body makes her sigh and shiver.

"I love you..." she whispers without a sound.

11


End file.
